


To Sail True

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Cross dressing Roxy, Eggsy just trying to survive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Michelle and Dean are dead, Misunderstandings, Not a Regency where being gay is just magically accepted, Period Typical Attitudes, Sex, Slow Burn, The British Navy, The Kingsman are all naval officers, no seriously slow burn, there is very very minor hinted at percilot, they don't even kiss until half way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 1808 and times are tough when you have nothing and Eggsy has no idea how to keep him and Daisy above water. He is at the end of his rope and he comes across an add for the position of companion to a retired Commodore. It is the answers to their prayers if he can get the job. And not like dealing with an ancient Navy man will be that difficult, he's done far worse in his day.</p>
<p>Only the man isn't so ancient and wants nothing to do with the companion that was hired for him. But Eggsy needs the job and is determined to change Merlin's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/gifts).



> Sheepie and I exchanged prompts and one of hers was Eggsy answers a roommate ad and is utterly shocked when the roommate is Merlin - misunderstandings and feeling ensure.
> 
> This somehow lead to an almost 50,000 word regency au.
> 
> I am really proud of this story, I hope you all enjoy it.

Daisy was crying. Eggsy went over to her cot and picked her up. “ungy” she hiccuped.

“I know sweetie, I know.” Eggsy said, rocking her. He went to the cupboard and looked at the last bit of bread. Stale but no mold. He took the last bit of milk and sniffed, not gone south, he was relieved to smell. He dipped the bread into the milk to soften it up and gave it to his girl. He needed to find them some food today, he thought, as his own stomach growled.

He poured out a little water and washed their faces. “Now Daisy, can you be good for Mrs Poodle today, while I try to find some work?” Eggsy picked up her doll that he had sewn from scraps and Daisy hugged it tight.

“Uh-huh.” Daisy said.

“My good girl.” Eggsy said as he put her on the bed. He got them both in their clothes and carried her down to the bar, where Mrs Poodle was in the kitchen.

“Mrs. Poodle, ma’am can you watch Daisy for just a little bit?” Eggsy asked, as he put Daisy in the laundry basket.

“Of course, dear.” Mrs Poodle said. She wiped her hands clean. Eggsy sighed in relief when she slipped Daisy a biscuit. Mrs Poodle came over to Eggsy. “Son. I’m sorry but Mr Poodle is getting antsy. You need to pay some rent this week. We kept you on after Dean and your Mum passed, out of respect for my man and Dean being mates, but two big ships have come home and going to be lots of boys looking for a place to stay in London. Boys will full pockets from war. You need to get us the 10 quid you owe us, or Mr Poodle is going to kick you out.”

“10 quid, how am I supposed to get that in just a couple of days?” Eggsy asked.

“I’m sorry, I really am. I’ll mind yer girl for you.” Mrs Poodle said. She slipped Eggsy some bread and cheese.

Eggsy went down to the docks. If a couple of warships had come in, might be some money in hauling. Only 3 hours of helping out and all he managed was two pounds and he needed that to pay for some food for he and Daisy. He passed the alleys where he heard moans. He had thought about it, but it were a lot more dangerous a job for a bloke than the girls if you didn’t know the right people and corners.

He went to the market and bought some basic food for he and Daisy. “Anyone looking for any help?” He asked around, but nobody had much. If Eggsy could kick Napoleon in the crotch he would. War was great at making certain people rich, but it sure wasn’t his people.

He was talking with the butcher, who thought maybe he’d need some help next week. “Could you maybe pay me in advance?” Eggsy asked desperate.

“Sorry lad.” Eggsy knew he truly was. “Navy still looking for men. Always looking for men.”

“Yeah and I die by cannon ball and what happens to my girl?” Eggsy said. “Ain’t letting her go to an orphanage, no matter what.” Eggsy knew what those places were like.

“Maid left her lady’s paper, maybe there is something in there?” The butcher gave Eggsy the paper. “Was going to wrap some scraps for dogs in it, but might do you some more good. Stop by Monday next, might be able to pay you a few quid for some help then.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy said, rolling up the paper. He made his way to a small park and sat on a bench. He pressed his hands to his eyes, frustrated, weary, hungry. He had no idea what they were going to do. He sighed and looked around. Pretty day at least, warm, sunny.

He picked up the paper and glanced through it. It was gossip, rich folk, peerage gossip.

_Lord A seen dancing twice with a Miss G._

_Captain F making a splash in society._

Blah, blah, blah. Who gave a shite?

He quickly moved past the reports of war and to the page that said positions available. All of them were for lady’s companions, nannies, tutors. He could maybe tutor, his dad had taught him to read and do sums, but fuck if he knew latin or greek, or history beyond what was written on the walls of the bar they lived above.

Useless.

He skimmed the last few positions and his eye snapped back.

_Male Companion Required_

Eggsy stared, didn’t often see that written. But maybe…

R _etired Commodore of His Majesty’s British Navy seeks live in companion_

_Decent reading voice, good manners, respectable character_

_Room, Board, and Quarterly stipend will be provided_

_Inquiries send a letter with references to..._

Eggsy looked at the ad, it couldn’t be this easy could it? Mrs Poodle would give him a reference, a couple people in the market would too, and he could forge a letter or two if need be. He bet it was some old bloke long retired before the mess with the French even began. Ancient geezer, all alone, just needing someone around; would have been use to company if he were in the Navy long enough to be a Commodore. Probably just needed someone to read to him, eyesight long faded. Bet he was hard of hearing too, wouldn’t even notice Daisy, hiding in the room provided.

Eggsy hurried back to the pub, burst into the kitchen. “Mrs Poodle, I need a piece of paper.” He said as he came through the door. He froze as he saw Mr. Poodle.

“Hey, muggsy. Got me rent?” Eggsy didn’t like how close the man was to Daisy. He moved around the kitchen.

“Got a pound for you today.” Eggsy handed over the money he had.

“Well, best get the rest to me soon.” Poodle gave his wife a smack on the rump and went back out to the bar.

Mrs Poodle looked at Eggsy. “Here lad, I’ll get you a sheet and quill.” Eggsy took Daisy and his bag up to his room and carefully composed a note. He wrote slowly, carefully, knowing he only had the one sheet and couldn’t mess up. It took a painstaking hour but he had it done, he folded it quickly so as to not worry over what he wrote. Now to drop it off at the location listed. He looked at Daisy playing on the floor and the sun shining through the window.

“Daisy want to go for a walk and to the park?” Eggsy asked. She cheered and broke into the little stomp she did when happy. “Dus.”

“Yes darling, we can go see the ducks.” Eggsy said. He grabbed a shawl that had been his mum’s and held Daisy’s hand carefully down the steps. She started to pull towards the park. “No sweetie, first have to take this to a person.”

“Dus.” Daisy said.

“Soon. Just have to find this address.” They started walking but Daisy got tired. Eggsy quickly tied his mum’s shawl across his shoulders and slid Daisy into it, to make carrying her easy. They were walking along and a small group of men in naval uniforms walked by.

Eggsy ignored the way they made fun of him, called him a wet nurse. And one who said far worse. Daisy had fallen asleep and was getting heavy. He hoped he was close. A couple blocks later he was standing in front of a very posh building.

A small sign said it was the right place. _Kingsman Club_. He adjusted Daisy and knocked.

An older man answered. He looked at Eggsy worn out from the walk, Daisy limp on his shoulder. “Son?”

Eggsy swayed a little, realized how maybe carrying Daisy that much with that little food had been a bad idea. He tried to focus and held out the letter. “Sir, dropping this letter off. Job of companion. But uh, don’t think I’m right for it. In fact, why don’t you forget I stopped by.” Eggsy began to pull the letter back and felt dizzy. He leaned heavily on the door.

The man opened the door to the private club a little more. “Come along son.” He said quietly. Eggsy was just too tired not to follow. He was lead through halls filled with paintings of ships, maps, soft carpets. Eventually they made their way to a bright kitchen, where the old man pushed him into a chair.

“Come the lad needs some water.” He called and a kitchen girl hurried a glass over. Eggsy drank it down. “Perhaps some soup as well.” The man suggested.

“Ain’t got no money.” Eggsy said.

“That matters not.”

“It does to me.” Eggsy said, spirit restored a little.

“Very well, you may help with dishes after lunch.” The man said. “Now you were applying for the companion job?”

“Was thinking bout it yeah, but looks of this place, I ain’t gonna be a good fit.”

“Do you have references? Have you had a job like this before?”

“Landlady and a couple people down at the market by the port can vouch for me. No, but how hard can it be to read war reports to some retired out bloke, too old to move about?” Eggsy looked at the sleeping Daisy in his arms. “It comes with a room yeah? I can do just about whatever is required for that space.” Eggsy looked at the old man. “Anything.” He emphasized.

“Give me your letter son and enjoy a small repast.” A bell rang and the man stood. He held out his hand and Eggsy handed over his letter, realizing just how cheap the paper looked. The man left with a nod to the kitchen girl.

“You impressed Andrew, he almost smiled.” The girl said as she put a bowl in front of Eggsy. “Oh, she’s just precious innit she?”

“Yeah, she’s my heart.” Eggsy said. “Thanks for this yeah? I’ll help out after I’m done.”

The girl smiled and went back to the stove.

Eggsy moaned at the taste of the soup. “Oh god, this has vegetables in it.” He began to slurp it down fast. It was the best food he had in months.

She laughed. “Only the best for these gentleman.”

“How are they?” He asked.

“Good, all navy, lowest ranked member is a Captain. But never lay a hand on any of’ the workers, all real polite like. Gentleman by titles, gentleman by deed.” She said. “Pay me 20 pounds a quarter they do. Ain’t none o’ my friends getting half so much at other places like this and they have to deal with wandering hands.”

Eggsy breathed out in relief as he finished his soup. Maybe, maybe he wouldn’t try to duck out the back. He carefully unwrapped Daisy and lay her on the kitchen bench. “Let me help.” He said standing.

The girl tried to protest, but Eggsy started scrubbing pots.

The old man came back to the two laughing and working. “Son.”

Eggsy straightened his spine and looked at the man. “Sir.”

“Would you perhaps like to go home and change into your best clothes?” The old man suggested.

Eggsy looked down at himself. His shirt where you could see the stitches he had done at the shoulders, the waistcoat missing a button, and trousers getting thin at the knee. His boots were shined at least. “These are my best clothes.” Eggsy stuck his chin out.

“I see.”

“I think ‘e looks good Mr Andrew sir.” The kitchen girl said cheerfully.

The man smiled a little and untied his cravat. He came over to Eggsy and wrapped it around Eggsy’s neck and tied it in a quick four in hand. “There sir. The Admiral would like to see you.”

“Which one?” The girl asked. She looked at Eggsy. “There are two here, one a lot nicer than the other you get my meaning.” She said looking at the missing button.

“Never you mind. Captain Lance requires luncheon.” Mr Andrew said. The girl bobbed a curtsy. “Son, come with me. Your lass will be fine in here until after your interview.”

Eggsy went over and lay a kiss on Daisy’s cheek and said a prayer before following Andrew.

“Admiral Hart is the one who placed the ad. There have been several responses, but none has quite suited yet. They all failed the interview.” Mr Andrew said quietly as they walked up some stairs. “Be polite, but not meek. Speak simply, honestly - he can sniff out a lie quickly. Posture straight, eyes up, handshake firm.”

“Why you helping me?” Eggsy asked as they approached a door.

“Because of the way you held your daughter.”

“Sister.”

“Even so.” Mr. Andrew knocked on the door. There was a call and he opened it. “Good luck son.” He whispered and Eggsy stepped into the office.

And he had thought the rest of the place was posh. This room screamed money and authority. Eggsy was trying not to gawp too much. He looked at the man behind the desk.

“Sir. I come about the companion job.” Eggsy said. The man was intimidating. Like really intimidating.

He was in uniform, pressed to perfection, perfect posture, perfect hair, power just radiating from him. The man stood and made his way around the desk. Tall, and Eggsy didn’t think all that shoulder width came from the uniform. He wanted to bow his head, look down, but remembered what Mr. Andrew said. Eggsy squared his shoulders and looked dead at the man. 

“I’m Admiral Hart.” He held out a hand and Eggsy shook it firmly, prayed he wasn’t sweating too much. “Come have a seat lad.” The admiral gestured and Eggsy took a chair. He went around his desk and picked up Eggsy’s letter and seemed to be perusing it.

“Tell me why I should even begin to consider you for this position. I’ve had Lieutenants, members of the peerage, people of exemplary education apply. And your references are your landlady and you know the butcher at the end of the dock market, you know the one who don’t never try to sell you dog meat and declare it cow.”

Eggsy closed his eyes. “Please tell me I did not write that.”

“I’m afraid so Mr Gary Unwin.” Admiral Hart replied.

“Eggsy.”

The Admiral raised a brow. “Eggsy tell me why I should hire you.”

Eggsy let out a breath. “Honestly got no idea bruv. Uh sir. You got people like that applying versus me, I know you’re gonna pick them, because why wouldn’t you, better than trash wot can’t even keep a roof over his head.” Eggsy looked at the Admiral. “Look sir, don’t reckon I’m really the one for the job, but I can read yeah, and do sums. I don’t mind doing hard work, emptied more than my fair share of pots. I can keep my mouth shut when I need to and I ain’t never hurt no one that didn’t try to hurt me first.”

“You speak plainly.” Eggsy couldn’t tell if that was a compliment or not.

“Got nothing to lose sir. Saw the ad and figured nothing else was panning out, might as well take a shot.”

“We are at war, there is plenty need for able bodied men such as yourself. Unless you feel yourself above the navy or the military? Is it too much hard work?” The man’s voice dripped with disdain.

Eggsy’s back went ramrod straight. “Been working hard since I were 12 picking up any and every odd job that brought in a few pence. Took care of my mam and her good for nothing husband when they got sick and passed, and spent the last four months barely keeping food in the belly of my little sister who don’t understand where her mama went. I’ve gone cold and hungry so she’s okay and I go join up what happens to her then? Orphanage? She’s small, not strong enough yet, be dead inside six months, and I’d probably be dead in that time too, by gun or cannon and no one would give a toss. What, you sit behind there and send boys out every day to die, even know any of their names? You lot are all the same, not giving a fig for people like me unless we can take the bullet that’s got your name on it.” Eggsy stood. “Right nice club though, food’s good and Mr Andrew’s a real gentleman.” The implication that the Admiral was not hung in the air. Eggsy sketched a mockery of a bow and without waiting for dismissal headed for the door.

“Your sister would move with you then?” The Admiral asked.

Eggsy stopped. “Didn’t I just say she don’t got no one else?”

“Indeed. Rousing speech that by the way, I was quite moved by your desperate plight.”

Eggsy glared at the Admiral. “Oh shove off why don’t you?”

The Admiral smiled his first genuine smile of the meeting. “Mr. Unwin, I have to say that I think you are perfect for this job.”

Eggsy stared at him in shock. “Wot, really?”

“Yes. The Commodore is a stern and difficult man who would chew up a yes man in a day and I don’t have the time to clean up that mess, I’m rather busy running a blockade. You will move into the Commodore’s house here in London, there is a bed chamber and sitting room; will that be enough space for you and your sister?”

“Yes sir.” Eggsy moved back to the chair and sat down, quickly before he lost all sensation in his legs.

“It will not be a taxing job, but you will have to be available to the Commodore’s whims, though you will have one afternoon off every week and a full day every other weekend.” The Admiral looked at the young man who was trying so hard to be strong. Such fierce potential in him. “There is a cook, a maid, and a valet, so you won’t have to worry about personally attending to the Commodore. You are there to entertain and amuse, to make sure his brain doesn’t dry up. He is a troublesome man but I do feel you can handle him.”

“Can handle anything bruv.” Eggsy sounded cocky.

“That remains to be seen. Your pay will be fifty pounds a quarter.”

“Holy hell!” Eggsy yelled. He hadn’t imagined that sort of money. “When would I get my first pay?”

“Anxious to buy rum and women of ill repute?” the Admiral asked with a bit of a sneer.

“No, owe my landlady. Well really owe the husband, but he can take a walk. But she been good to me, always slipped Daisy food, gave us rags to seal cracks around the window. Owe them 9 quid and I don’t want to burden her none, not when she been good to us.”

The Admiral nodded approvingly. He pulled a box out of his desk and unlocked it. “Twenty five pounds. Pay your debt and perhaps buy a new shirt or two. The job would commence in one week, if you can be ready to move in by then.”

“Yes sir.” Eggsy stood. “Thank you sir, you won’t regret picking me.”

“That remains to be seen. Andrew will be able to give you any other information you need. Good day.”

“Right. thanks yeah.” Eggsy said as he quickly left. He made his way back to the kitchen where Daisy was awake and eating a biscuit.

“Eggsy.”

“Oh my darling.” Eggsy said and he picked her up and swung her around. She giggled and giggled, making both the kitchen girl and Mr Andrew smile at the noise.

“Well?” The girl asked.

Eggsy noticed that Mr Andrew was pretending to pay attention to the kitchen ledgers and not the conversation.

“Mr. Andrew sir, know where a guy like me can get some clothes that would be good for being companion to a Commodore?” Eggsy swung Daisy around a little more.

“Yes, son I believe I can help make some arrangements for you. And if I may offer my congratulations and best wishes for your new employment.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy said. “Really thanks. And listen don’t suppose you can give me any hints about the house or old man or anything?”

“Old man?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah the ancient Commodore that I’ll be working for. The Admiral said he were stern and troublesome.”

“I never seen him smile. Unless it was to yell at someone.” The kitchen girl chimed him.

“Hush the gossip young miss and go collect the luncheon plates from the game room.” Andrew chided. She bobbed a curtsy and left after giving Eggsy a wink.

“Commodore Ewan Gilchrist has received a great many honours in their career, each of them deserved. He retired earlier than need be to attend to issues of a familial nature. If he were to have remained in the Navy he would outrank Admiral Hart by now. A keen intellect, and yes a bit of a stern personality.”

“He gonna expect me to salute every morning?” Eggsy asked.

Andrew smiled. “No, but you might want to dust off your best manners.”

“Is my girl safe at his house?” Eggsy asked. It was all that mattered.

“Oh yes. I do not anticipate him having any interest in her. He is a bachelor through and through, never expressed an interest in a family of his own. But he has never laid a finger on woman or child. Keep her away from his library and office and all will be well.”

Eggsy breathed in relief. “Maybe after I am settled in the new place, I could stop by again? Just if I need any help or advice?”

“The Kingsman kitchen is always open to anyone in the employ of a member.” Mr. Andrew said.

“Real gentleman you are.” Eggsy said. “Ready for the park Daisy, I’ll even buy us an ice to split.”

Daisy cheered. Mr. Andrew pulled a few pence from his pocket. “A congratulatory treat.”

“Thanks, mate.” Eggsy said as he took Daisy out the back.

It felt like the sun was shining especially bright, just for them.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy wondered what it said that it was two bags to pack him and Daisy up with everything that they wanted to keep. But he had sold just about everything else. He dressed carefully in one of his three new sets of clothes. His boots shone, there were no holes and he tied the cravat in his reflection in the window. He straightened his waistcoat and looked at Daisy, beautiful in her new blue dress.

“Well little miss?”

“Booful Eggsy.” She said.

He bowed low to her how he had seen fops in the park do and she giggled. He put her on the bed with her doll. “I’ll be back in a minute Daisy, just taking the bags downstairs.” Eggsy kissed her. “Ground is the Thames, cannot jump in lass, fishies might nibble your toes.” Daisy squealed and tucked her feet up. She loved the floor was water game and it got her to stay still for a few moments.

Eggsy hurried his bags downstairs where Ryan was waiting. “You sure you don’t mind?”

“Wot running your shite over to some fancy posh house so that you can take Daisy without worry? Nah.” Ryan shrugged. “Least I can do mate, wish I could have helped you more over the last while.”

Eggsy hugged his friend. “You’ve done enough.” He slipped a couple pounds into his friend’s pocket. Ryan grabbed the bags and headed out.

“Oh Eggsy I’m just so happy for you. Live in job at one of those fancy houses uptown. Real nice start over for you and the little one. Knew you could do better than us. Got that spark your father had.” Mrs Poodle gushed. Eggsy smiled a little, they never talked about his dad, and how different things used to be.

“I’ll write yeah, and visit, let you know how we are doing.” Eggsy said as he gave her a hug and slipped her a couple pounds as well. But she had been around a long time, had even taught Eggsy a trick or two about light fingers and gave him a smack.

“None of that now, you paid your back rent.” She wagged her finger at him.

“You treated me and Daisy real well, you look after yourself yeah?” Eggsy said.

“Go get your sister.” Mrs Poodle pushed him to the stairs. Eggsy ran back up and swung the door open.

He saw her peering over the edge of the bed at the ground. She looked up. “Fishies.”

“Good thing there is this rock here for me to jump onto.” Eggsy said as he leapt onto a stain on the wood. Daisy giggled and clapped. Eggsy hopped around the room until he jumped onto the bed. He waved his fingers. “Back to floor now Daisy. Time to go.”

“Dus?” Daisy asked.

“No sweetie, no ducks. We’re moving today, not coming back here. We’re going.” Eggsy said.

Daisy looked around the only room she had ever really known. “Bye bye?”

“Yeah, bye bye.” Eggsy agreed. He stood and held out his hand and Daisy hopped to the ground. They went downstairs where Mrs Poodle had one last biscuit for Daisy.

Eggsy walked with Daisy out the door. He knew they could hire a hackney but he had looked at a map and while it was a good distance, there were some short cuts and he wanted to save the last couple of pounds the Admiral had given him, just in case.

It took longer than he thought though and he had to carry Daisy more than he expected, but they had stopped in a park and snaffled some flowers to make Daisy a crown and one had ended up behind Eggsy’s ear. So he was tired and warm and had a grass stain on his nice new clothes when he finally knocked on the Commodore’s door.

A slight man answered. “We do our charity elsewhere.” He went to close the door.

“My name is Eggsy Unwin, sir. Admiral Hart hired me to be the Commodore’s companion. I sent my bags along earlier?”

“You are the man Admiral Hart hired?” The young man looked agog.

“Yeah, now think you can let us in, my girl’s getting heavy.” Eggsy said, voice sharp.

“Yes of course. My apologies.” The door opened wider and Eggsy went into the dark hall.

“She needs her nap, where’re our rooms?” Eggsy asked. He knew he was being confrontational but something about the man just rubbed from the wrong way just from the couple sentences.

“Bessy will show you the way, the Commodore expects me.” The man gestured to the girl in the hall.

“Yes, sir.” Bessy said putting down her cleaning basket. “Right this way.” Bessy lead Eggsy past the stairs and down a hall.

“You know you remind me of the girl in the kitchens at Kingsman.” Eggsy said, looking at her profile.

“That’s my cousin, she is, Jenny.” Bessy smiled. “Your wee one is a cute one.” Daisy held out a flower to the maid. “Why thank you kindly young miss.” Bessy pointed out certain rooms as she walked by and chatted happily. Finally she swung open a door.

“Here’s the sitting room.” She said, going over and opening the curtains.

“It’s real nice Bessy, but seriously Daisy needs her nap, can’t you just take us to our room.” Eggsy looked around the space. It was simple a pale blue with a couch and a desk. Small, but a wonderful view of the garden in the back.

“Sir, this is your room.” Bessy explained. “You were supposed to be off the kitchens with me and Cook but Admiral Hart told Mr Morton to prepare these chambers for you, that you would need the extra space, but still be well away from the master.” Bessy opened the door at the other end of the sitting room and there was the bedroom. A darker blue than the sitting room, a four poster bed and wardrobe, with a lovely washstand.

And a small cot for Daisy.

“Was a guest room, for cousins and the like - the sort that you have let stay but want to insult just a little by not being upstairs.” Bessy chattered on. She picked Daisy up out of Eggsy’s arms and moved the girl to the cot and tucked her in. Daisy whimpered a little but Bessy smoothed her hair and gave her the small doll that had been waiting. “Gift from my cousin.” She said to Eggsy. Daisy was asleep in moments.

Eggsy just kept staring at the two rooms. “This space is supposed to be an insult? It’s a palace!”

Bessy smiled. “I know, never understand these fancy sorts and their rules. Now come on, bet you want tea before meeting the master.”

Eggsy followed Bessy still in a daze at the space he and Daisy had. Bessy lead the way to the kitchen. “Always a pot of tea to be had and me and Cook eat a bit before the master and Mr. Morton.” Bessy sniffed a little. “Mr. Morton eats with the master most nights, bit too good to eat with us.”

“That the man wot opened the door? Stiff bloke.” Eggsy said. They went into the kitchen and Eggsy moaned at the smell of fresh baked bread.

“Yes. He’s the Commodore’s valet, and nephew to Captain Morton. Has airs about him, because he was all educated like. But still a servant like us. And bet you got education to beat his, what with being here to be the Commodore’s companion.” Bessy said. “Bet you show him a thing or two.”

“Bessy, be nice.” Cook admonished. “Mr. Morton is a grand hand at his job and you know master values him.”

“I know he has a stick up his arse, matches the Commodore’s.” Bessy muttered.

“Bessy Thomas none of that talk in my kitchen - you go back to your polishing.” Bessy nodded and left with a wink.

Eggsy tried not to laugh. He already liked Bessy.

“Well let me get the look of you.” Cook said turning to Eggsy. Eggsy straightened himself up a little. “Hmmm, best make sure you change before you see the master. Not sure those stains be the best first impression.” Cook reached over and plucked the flower from behind Eggsy’s ear. She put it in a glass with a bit of water and set it on the table. “Tea?”

“Please Mum.” Eggsy said.

“Cook or Caroline will do.” She said as she put tea and a couple sandwiches in front of Eggsy. “Eat, you look skinny.”

“Yes Mum.” Eggsy said.

“And they send me another cheeky one.” Cook rolled her eyes and went back to making more bread.

“So it’s just the three of you? For all this house?” Eggsy asked.

“Well four now, with you here.” Cook said. “Master is a private man, so yes we’re the only live in ones. A washer girl comes once a week to collect clothes and bedding. Every quarter a few are hired to give the place a proper airing out. Uses a boy at the stables for the two horses we have in town."

“Shouldn’t there at least be a butler or somefing?” Eggsy asked around a full mouth.

“Had been but he passed, and the Commodore couldn’t replace him, just couldn’t imagine anyone else in the job.”

Eggsy finished the food and was sipping his tea. “Well, worked in a kitchen before, a little. Can chop and scrub at least, so you let me know if you need any help yeah?”

Cook smiled at him. “Good lad. Now I’m guessing your tummy is too full from those sandwiches to enjoy this slice of cake I have?”

Eggsy looked at the plate she held out. “Well, pretty full, but I would hate to let all your hard work go to waste.”

She snorted a little and dropped the plate in front of Eggsy, who dove in. “Brilliant this is.” Eggsy said.

He was half done when Mr Morton came into the room. “The Commodore is ready to make your acquaintance Mr. Unwin.”

“Right.” Eggsy tried to swallow the cake fast. “I’ll just go change then.”

“One doesn’t keep the Commodore waiting when he makes a request. Come now Mr. Unwin.”

“I ain’t a dog, I don’t heel because you say so.” Eggsy glared at the man.

“No but you do when The Commodore says so, that is your job. Now if you please come along Mr. Unwin.” Eggsy looked at Cook who nodded a little. Eggsy stood and straightened his waistcoat, made sure there were no crumbs. The man wanted him, he’d just have to live with the grass stains and cravat mussed by little fingers.

“So Mr. Morton I guess we’ll be together a fair bit seeing as I’m the old bloke’s companion and you’re his valet. Any word of advice?” Eggsy asked.

“Avoid calling him an ‘old bloke’” Mr. Morton’s voice was dry. “Do better with how you present yourself. And I don’t see that we will spend that much time together.”

 _Tosser_ , Eggsy thought to himself. He tried not to stare as they walked upstairs and down the hall. “Jesus this place is huge.” Eggsy said.

“Not really.” Mr Morton said. “In comparison to the house in the country, or the official seat of the family here in town.”

“There’s more than this?” Eggsy asked.

“Indeed.” But Mr Morton would say no more as they paused in front of a closed door. He knocked briskly and waited a moment before opening the door. “Mr Unwin sir.”

“Who?” called out a voice.

“The companion that Admiral Hart hired for you sir.” Mr Morton explained. He stepped back and gestured for Eggsy to enter the room.

Eggsy went in and didn’t flinch when Mr. Morton closed the door smartly. He realized he was in an office. A gorgeous office, with the largest wall, floor to ceiling shelves of books. He saw another wall covered with maps, comfortable looking chairs and huge windows. He looked at the view and realized this room was directly above the one he had been given.

A throat cleared and Eggsy remembered himself. His gaze moved to the massive desk covered in papers and he sketched a bow. All he had really seen was a bald head bent over the papers. “Commodore Gilchrist, it is my pleasure to be working for you.” Eggsy tried to smooth out his voice a little as he spoke, no need give himself entirely away. Only as he finally looked at the man he said, “Well shite, you ain’t old is you?”

“Well spotted. I see Admiral Hart hired you for your keen eyesight - it certainly wasn’t for your manners.” The Commodore said.

“A Scots!” Eggsy said.

“Ah, I see we can add decent hearing as well to your list of attributes lad.” The Commodore looked at Eggsy. His eyes lingered on the grass stains, the sagging cravat. “Perhaps ye could use that keen eyesight to properly dress yourself?”

Eggsy was careful not to form a fist with his fingers. “I told Mr. Morton that I wanted to change, but he said best not keep you waiting.” Eggsy looked at him. “Sir, I do apologize for my appearance and promise in future meetings to be more pleasing to your eye. I beg the Commodore’s forgiveness.”

Eggsy saw a small twitch of the Commodore’s brow, but couldn’t figure what it meant.

“See that you do.” The Commodore replied. He gestured to a chair. “Now I trust you have been well educated? What school do ye hail from?”

“Me dad taught me to read and write before he died, basic sums too.” Eggsy said.

“No schooling?”

“Don’t need none for that, most folks got a bible or some such to practice with.” Eggsy replied.

“You then have a service record, that recommended ye to Admiral Hart?” The man’s voice was stern.

“Unless by service record you mean a night locked up by the Runners, sorry guv.” Eggsy said. Forget trying to sound even a little cultured, Eggsy put his accent on as thick as possible. He slouched in his chair.

The Commodore stared at the boy. “How old are ye lad?”

“Two and twenty. And you?”

The Commodore ignored the question. “Why on earth did Mr. Hart hire you?” Eggsy just shrugged. “I don’t need a companion. I am well enough as I am.”

“Right, big house like this, you’re right as rain by yourself with three servants.” Eggsy said.

“Were you this impertinent in your interview?” The Commodore asked.

“Yeah, shook out like that it did. The Admiral said you needed something other than a yes man.”

“I do not need anyone.” The Commodore growled.

“Well I ain’t giving the job up, and you ain’t the one who paid me, so guess you and I will muddle on through.” Eggsy said. “My girl will be waking from her nap soon. How about you have Mr. Morton deliver me a schedule and list of rules that you expect from me and I’ll do my best.”

“Your girl?”

“My little sister, wot moved in with me.”

The Commodore pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “A child. Keep her out of the library, this office...just keep her from above stairs entirely.”

“Yes sir.” Eggsy said.

“Just...go. I’ll figure out how to deal with ye another time.” The Commodore sounded tired.

“Want tea sent up?” Eggsy asked. “Cook made a brilliant spice cake.”

“Go Mr Unwin.” The Commodore’s voice was back to sounding stern. “And next time I see ye, ye best be well attired.”

Eggsy snapped a salute like what he had seen a thousand times on the docks. He left the room and ran into Bessy who absolutely hadn’t followed upstairs and been cleaning the same window for the whole time Eggsy was in that first meeting.

“Well, you still work here?” She whispered.

“I think so. Is he always so…?” Eggsy didn’t have a word for it.

“Yes.” Bessy sighed. “Heard him laugh just once. Thought maybe we was haunted for a second.” She giggled. They saw Mr. Morton walk down the hall and go into the office.

“Bessy. The Commodore could use tea and cake, make sure he gets some?” Eggsy asked.

Bessy looked at him. “I’ll go down to Cook. You go see to your girl.”

Eggsy went down to his room and sat on the ground beside Daisy was still sleeping. “Oh my girl, what have we stepped into?”

Eggsy lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. At least he was going to be comfortable while he had no idea what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy had Daisy out in the garden. She was spinning around and dancing and Eggsy sat on a small bench with a book. They had been there two weeks and he had not seen the Commodore again. The man never called for him, never sent for him. He would see Mr. Morton carrying trays of food, going about on the master’s business but Mr. Morton avoided Eggsy.

Which was fine with Eggsy, snooty bastard. He was happy helping Bessy and Cook and having time with his girl. A week of proper meals and a warm bed had the sallowness gone from Daisy’s cheeks and Eggsy was sure that he had never heard her laugh so much.

He put down his book, not even bothering to pretend he was reading. He was just watching his girl squeal and chase pollen in the air. She lost her mind when a butterfly fluttered into the small space and tried to chase it down. She tripped over her gown and started to cry. Eggsy ran over to her.

“Oh my sweetie.” Eggsy said as he bundled her up. “Hush now, Eggsy has you my darling. It’s all okay. Now what needs kissing better?” Daisy was still crying as she held up her hands which were a little red. Eggsy lay a gentle kiss on each, but was surprised she was still crying. He gave her a quick look over and saw a tear in one of her new dresses. He lifted the hem and saw a bloody scrape on her knee. “Oops! My little Daisy hurt one of her stems. We’ll go to the kitchen and get that all fixed up, and maybe there will be a biscuit for you.” Daisy’s tears were slowing but she was still making a fair bit of noise as Eggsy picked her up.

He paused when he saw the Commodore standing at the doors, leaning on a cane. “Do ye think ye can quiet that racket? I am trying to do work.” The Commodore said with a growl.

Eggsy glared and pulled Daisy closer. “Sorry guv, but my little miss hurt herself and when hurt they tend to cry. Now I need to patch her knee up so how about you move out of my way sir?”

The Commodore looked at the girl in Eggsy’s arms, who was hiding her face in Eggsy’s neck. He sighed. “Come along Mr Unwin.”

“I’m taking her to the kitchen to get fixed up.” Eggsy said.

“I said come along Mr Unwin.” The Commodore’s voice was hard. He turned and walked, the cane ringing on the floor. Eggsy followed him up to the office where they first met. “Set her on the chaise.” Eggsy put his girl down, but wouldn’t move from her side.

“Cook can fix her up right proper.” Eggsy said.

“So can I.” The Commodore replied. Eggsy stared in shock as the older man pulled a small back from a drawer and came over to them. “There is a pitcher of water in the next room. Go fetch it.” Eggsy hesitated to leave Daisy but another glare from his employer had him moving. He was gone but a minute and returned with the pitcher.

The Commodore had pulled a cloth from his pocket and he dampened it with the water. “Miss, hold still.” His voice was still stern and Daisy started to cry again.

“She’s barely three, and not a man under your command.” Eggsy hissed, ready to push the man away from Daisy.

The Commodore glared at Eggsy, but Eggsy just glared right back. The older man nodded a little. “Did ye know lass, I’ve seen a mermaid?” The Commodore said to Daisy. Daisy gasped and stopped crying. “I have.” He said he gently washed her knee. “I had been at sea for two months and was looking at another. It was very late and I could not sleep, so I was walking the ship.” The Commodore put the cloth down and opened the box and Eggy saw a collection of medical supplies. The older man opened a tin and spread a little paste on her knee. Daisy wrinkled her nose at the smell. “I know lass, but it will make it heal quicker. Now then the mermaid.” The Commodore kept the story up while he finished with the paste and then wrapped the knee in a clean bandage. “There now all done.” The Commodore said. He packed up the box and returned it to his desk.

Eggsy kissed the bandage and smoothed the skirt down. “You were so brave my girl. I bet a biscuit from Cook would help finish make it all better.”

Daisy nodded and giggled.

Eggsy looked at the Commodore. “Thanks Guv. Say thank you Daisy.”

“Fans.” Daisy said.

“Indeed.” The Commodore said. “Now I believe there are rules about the child being above stairs?”

Eggsy looked at him and shook his head. He didn’t understand the man at all. Still he bowed a little and took Daisy down to the kitchen, where Cook fussed over her.

“The Commodore fixed her up.” Eggsy said to Cook.

“Man was in charge of a ship for years, you learn lots of survival things.” Cook said. “And he’s a good man.”

“Wouldn’t know, first time I seen him since the first time.” Eggsy sipped his tea. “He told her a story and made her better and then kicked us out. Scared he had been human for a second.”

Cook looked at Eggsy. “He never wanted to retire lad. His older brother died, and the Commodore had to retire to take care of the family affairs. Right in the middle of war and he had to leave his men. And then he got sick, and recovery was long and slow.”

“That’s why the cane?” Eggsy asked.

“Yes, he still tires easily.” Cook said. “I think the Admiral hired you, to remind him to interact, that he didn’t lose everything when he gave up his command. That he doesn’t have to bury himself in work to the exclusion of all else. He hasn’t been to the Kingsman club in six months.” Cook tutted and went back to work.

Eggsy nodded, thought he understood a little better. Daisy finished her biscuit and smiled at her brother.

“Bisuit?” She asked.

“No sweetie, one treat is more than enough for little girl tummies.”

But Daisy shook her head vehemently. “Bisuit, man. Goo man trea.”

“You want to take the Commodore a biscuit as a thank you?” Eggsy looked at her. She never took to people. Daisy clapped and nodded. Eggsy handed her a cookie and took her other hand. He tried to carry her, but she wanted to walk. It took forever to go up those long stairs. But three days later they were at the door to the Commodore’s office.

And so was Mr. Morton. “The child isn’t supposed to be up here.” The man said, in that tone that Eggsy hated. All better than, just drove Eggsy spare.

“She wanted to thank him for his help and my girl is going to get support when she has good manners.” Eggsy said.

Mr Morton sneered a little. “Well it is good that one of you might be proper after all.”

“Oh shove off.” Eggsy said to Mr Morton. “Knock on the door Daisy.” Daisy touched the door, it barely made a noise. Eggsy gave a hard knock.

“Come.” The voice said from inside. Eggsy opened the door and ignored Mr. Morton.

“Go on Daisy.” Eggsy said. Daisy walked into the room.

“What is this? Flouting the rules already?” The Commodore asked. Mr. Morton laughed a little behind Eggsy. Eggsy made sure to step on the valet’s toes as he walked by.

Daisy tottered across the room until she was at the desk, the top of her head barely clearing it. She put the biscuit on it and pushed it towards the Commodore with one finger. “Goo man, bis for goo. Fans.” She smiled, proud of herself and went back to Eggsy.

“Translation?” The Commodore asked.

“It’s a thank you for being a good man and helping her out. Her idea. Good people get treats.” Eggsy said flushing a little. He quickly snatched up Daisy and left the room.

Mr Morton looked at the cookie on the desk. “I’ll dispose of that for you sir.”

The Commodore reached over and picked up the biscuit. “No need Mr. Morton.” And he smiled just a little and took a bite.

************************************

Any hope Eggsy had for a change, didn’t pass. Another two weeks of not seeing the Commodore. Eggsy was bored and had even taken to helping Bessy with the mending.

He walked with Daisy into the kitchen for breakfast and caught the look that Bessy and Cook shared. “Wot?” He asked as he grabbed a breakfast sausage.

Bessy held out her arms and Daisy giggled and ran to her. Eggsy smiled, yeah he was bored and frustrated but his girl was thriving and that mattered most. “Cook and I was talking, you haven’t had a day off since you came. Know Admiral Hart would have given you days off, he’s a gentleman like that.” Bessy said, having learned that it was he who hired Eggsy.

Eggsy snorted a little. “Not like I’ve done a day of work since I got here Bessy.”

“You done plenty, just not what you were hired for. And me and Cook decided...well,” Bessy looked to Cook.

“We’re kicking you out boy. Go for a walk, see some friends, eat a pasty, drink a pint, I don’t care just be gone until supper.” Cook waved a spoon at him.

“But -” He looked at Daisy happy in Bessy’s arms.

“We’ll take good care of the little miss. When you have a day off from being her everything?” Cook asked.

“The day before she were born?” Eggsy said.

“Exactly. Now finish up your breakfast and get gone boyo. Have yourself some grown up fun.”

“Dus!” Daisy suggested.

Eggsy smiled slowly. “You know Dais, think I might skip the ducks today.” He laughed at the dramatic gasp of shock his girl gave.

It still took Cook and Bessy almost an hour to get Eggsy gone as he kept giving instructions and helpful tips. “And if you have to leave her for a minute just tell her the floor is water and there are fishies swimming about and she’ll stay put for a good few minutes. Loves that game. And she needs her nap no matter what she says, and no more than two biscuits and - OW!” Eggsy said as a spoon rapped his head.

Cook just pointed at the door and Eggsy smiled sheepishly. He gave Daisy a kiss and grabbed his hat. “Thanks, you two are the best.”

  
“And do not spend all your money on buying treats for Daisy - treat yourself.” Bessy called after him. Eggsy winced, he had totally been going to buy her sweets and new ribbons for her hair.

He got two blocks from the house before he could relax a little and look around. This part of London was beautiful so different from where he was from and it made him ache. Without thinking about it too hard, he decided to head for the docks and the market there. Maybe he could run into Ryan, see a few of the old people, even drop in and let Mrs Poodle know he were doing okay.

But even as he was thinking that his feet took him in a different direction and he found himself knocking on the door at The Kingsman.

“Mr Unwin, it is a pleasure to see you.”

“Mr Andrew sir, need to talk to someone about the Commodore.” Eggsy said.

“Come let us have some tea.” Mr Andrew ushered Eggsy into the kitchens.

**************************************

Bessy was having a grand time with Daisy. The girl was just a sweetheart, a ray of sunshine she was, and so well behaved.

“Goo?” Daisy asked from the floor.

Bessy looked at where Daisy had been dusting the legs of the table while Bessy dusted all the portraits.

“Why yes miss, that is a fantastic job. I think we’ll have to get you an extra biscuit later so long as you don’t tell your Eggsy.” Bessy winked and Daisy giggled.

“Ssssshhhh.” Daisy said.

“That’s right miss, we keep our secrets in this house.” Bessy gathered her basket of supplies and held out her hand. “To the library with us.”

But Daisy paused. “No no oom.”

Bessy smiled at Daisy, the girl was just so clever. “That’s right miss, it usually is a no no room for you, but we need to give it a quick sweep and Cook is dealing with the deliveries and cannot watch you right now. So if you promise to be good and quiet we can get it done right quick.”

Daisy nodded and went with Bessy. “OOOOOOHHHH.” Daisy said as she got to see the library for the first time.

“I know miss, gorgeous isn’t it?” Bessy said. “I don’t read as well as the rest of the house, bit slow at it, but even I can see that this room is just magic.” She opened the curtains and let the light in. Daisy spun around in the middle of the room and tried to take it all in.

Bessy got to work quickly, knowing that she would be in right trouble if the little miss was caught in the room.

She was just finishing up the tables and only had to sweep the floor when she heard a mighty crash from the other side of the house.

“Oh dear!” Bessy said. She picked Daisy up and set her in master’s chair by the fire and gave her her dolly. “The floor is water missy, don’t step on the fishies!” And Bessy went running to find out what had happened, leaving the door open on her way out.

Daisy made her dolly dance and looked around the room. She wanted to touch the pretty glass on the table across the way, but water. She looked at the floor and tried to see if there were rocks for her to jump like there were at old home. “Fishies?” She whispered to the ground trying to see the magic fish.

She heard funny steps not Eggsy or Bessy. Daisy peered around the corner of the chair and saw man but he didn’t see her. He looked in and started to step - “NO!!!! FISHIES!!!” Daisy yelled. He might not realize the floor had been made magic. He might not see the water and fall through. Daisy had to protect him.

The Commodore paused and looked at the tiny face that had yelled. “Miss Unwin.” He said. He tightened his jaw a little, she was not supposed to be in there. Mr. Unwin was growing too lax about the rules. He stepped forward with the intent of removing her from his space.

“NO, FISHIES” She yelled again and pointed at the ground. “Waer.” She said nodding furiously.

The Commodore could see no spilled water anywhere. He poked his cane forward, tapped it to the ground.

Daisy gasped. “Fishies eat!”

“If I understand you, there is water and fish on my library floor.” The Commodore said still at the door.

“Say sill when fishies. Doll and me say.”

And the Commodore finally figured it out. “The floor is water so you have to stay safe on the chair.”

“Yes! You see fishies?” She looked at the ground and then at him again.

“Why yes I do believe I see a few swimming about.” He said seriously. “But I need a book from my desk how do I get there?”

“Jum. Ros.” Daisy said seriously.

It took him a minute. “Jump on rocks. Right.” He looked at the area rug that was a manageable jump for him but well away from where the child was sitting. “Is that a rock?”

Daisy nodded. The Commodore didn’t think too much about why he was going along with it - he just jumped. Daisy clapped when he landed and he found himself giving a bow. He strode over to his desk and collected the book and papers he needed. He was about to leave again but looked at the young miss.

“Where is your brother?”

Daisy shrugged. “Dus. hel Essy.” The Commodore took a moment.

“Bessy is watching you.” He gave a sniff, the lad was shirking his duties.

“Essy goo. Booful.” Daisy said. She looked at the desk and pointed. “Booful.”

The Commodore looked at his desk at the glass. He realized it was reflecting light a little. He moved it about some and made rainbows dance on the wall.

“Magic!!!” Daisy cheered.

“Science.” The Commodore corrected her. But she didn’t care she was watching the rainbows. The Commodore picked up the glass and moved closer to the tiny lass. He reached out and put it in her hands. “It is actually for magnification. See look through it - everything is bigger.” He wiggled his fingers under it a little.

Daisy giggled. “Magic man.”

The Commodore looked at her in surprise. “Can you keep a secret little Miss Unwin?”

“Shhhh.” Daisy held up a finger to her lips.

“My friends call me Merlin - he was indeed a magic man.” The Commodore whispered.

“Melin.”

“Close enough.” The Commodore stood when he could hear footsteps coming, straightened his shoulders and moved away from the child.

Bessy was already talking as she came into the room waving her hands. “There we go little miss - Eggsy told me the magic fingers to make it floor again.” Bessy looked up and paled, dropping a quick curtsy. “Oh Sir.” She looked at Daisy sitting on the chair and back at the master. “Commodore Sir, I hope she weren’t trouble. She was just helping me with my cleaning on Eggsy’s day off. Cook had a shelf fall down and I went to help.”

“Eggsy?”

“Mr Unwin sir.” Bessy said.

“I see. Carry on with your day then, and try to remember the rules involving the child.” The Commodore said coldly going to the door. “And when Mr Unwin returns from his _day off_ tell him I want to see him in my office.”

“Yes Sir.” Bessy said.

The Commodore was at the door when he heard. “Booful yours.” He turned and looked to the child holding the glass back to him.

“No little Miss Unwin it is now yours. Good day.” He left the room quickly.

*****************************************

Eggsy was whistling as he made his way home. He had had a good tea with Mr Andrew at the Kingsman who while he didn’t gossip had managed to leave a few extra breadcrumbs for Eggsy to follow to help him figure out what was going on with the Commodore.

He then went down to the market and talked with people who were happy to see him and even helped Ryan move some crates down at the docks. He was singing the song he heard while he worked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Eggsy!” Daisy cheered from her raised seat at the table. Eggsy swooped in and grabbed her up.

“Hello my sweet. Were you a good girl today for Bessy?”

“Yes!” Daisy said. She batted her eyes and Eggsy reached into his pocket and pulled out the ribbons he bought for her. She cooed in excitement. Eggsy put her down and turned to Cook.

“I swear I treated myself too.” He said with a grin. Only Cook wasn’t smiling. Eggsy turned to Bessy.

“What’s going on?” Eggsy asked.

“Master wants to see you. I had Daisy doing my chores with me and we did the library together.” Bessy said quickly. “Only I had to leave her alone in there, for a few moments...And Master found her.”

“Bessy! He already hates me.” Eggsy said.

“I’m sorry.” Bessy wrung her hands. “I’m really sorry Eggsy.”

“Best you get Eggsy.” Cook said.

“Right.” Eggsy kissed Daisy and put her back down. He walked through the house making his way to the Commodore’s office where Mr. Morton was just leaving with an empty tray.

Mr. Morton looked at Eggsy. “Enjoy your day off?”

“Yeah, I did.” Eggsy looked the man in the eye. “Problem with that?”

“The Commodore is expecting you.” was all Mr Morton said as he went down the hall.

Eggsy rolled his eyes. For the tosser that was almost down right civil.

Eggsy knocked on the door and went in when called. “Sir.”

“Tell me Mr Unwin, did ye enjoy your day off?” The Commodore wasn’t behind the desk but at a chair by the fire, a glass of something in his hand. “I didn’t realize ye were working hard enough to warrant a day of rest.”

“Been doing enough around here.” Eggsy said. “This is a lot of house for Bessy by herself, and I might as well be useful since somebody is a git and won’t let me do the job I was hired for. I ain’t charity - I work for my pay.”

The Commodore looked at Eggsy. “The rules were broken today Mr. Unwin. Your sister was in the library against my express wishes.”

“I heard, and Bessy was keeping an eye on her until there was an accident. Did she destroy anything? Because I’ll make that right.” Eggsy said.

“No, no she stayed where she was put. The fishies you know.” The Commodore’s voice had an inflection that confused Eggsy. Until Eggsy took a good look.

“You found it funny.” Eggsy saw the barest hint of a smile on the Commodore’s face.

The man’s face was immediately blank again. “I run a tight house and we all abide by the rules Mr. Unwin.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Rules say you should actually use their staff for their bloody purposes, but you seem to ignore that just fine.”

“Mr Unwin, you are correct.” The Commodore replied.

“Wot? I am?” Eggsy quickly cleared his throat. “I mean, I am.” He tried to sound decisive.

The Commodore gestured to the chair opposite him. Eggsy moved over and sat down. And sank in. “This might be the most comfortable chair ever. Can I live in this chair?”

The Commodore sighed and drank.

They just sat there. Stared.

“What am I supposed to do Sir?” Eggsy asked when the silence got too thick.

“Well ye were hired to be my companion, so companion then.” The Commodore raised a brow.

“How do you actually do that with your face, the one brow thing?” Eggsy asked. “Seems like a useful trick. Did it use to intimidate your crew when you were on a boat?”

“Ship or naval vessel. A boat is what you take on the pond to impress a girl.” The Commodore winced. “Do ye know anything about the navy? Our navy, our valiant men working to keep England safe, ready to die to protect her shores?”

“I know they’re good at poker and will sell you foreign liquor at a decent rate if you know the right guy on the docks. And I know which alleys they buy their trade from, once they don’t have to use their own hand, or someone else’s.” Eggsy looked at the Commodore. “I know exactly what goes on, on his majesty’s ships Commodore.”

“Well aren’t you knowledgeable.” The Commodore said. “Tell me what you did on your day off today?”

“Went to the Kingsman had a nice tea with Mr. Andrew - real gentleman he is, answered a few questions for me. Bought Daisy some treats, and then went to the docks, met up with a couple friends, helped them move some cargo. Learned a new song.” Eggsy said the last as an afterthought.

“Oh? A new song?” The Commodore smirked a little. “Singing seems like an appropriate job for a companion.”

Eggsy stared at the man. But he didn’t laugh. “You want me to sing a song I learned on the docks today? What if it is filthy sir?”

“I set sail when I was 18 lad and was in the navy for 28 years. Trust me there is nothing filthy I haven’t heard before.”

“What if I don’t want to sing for you?”

“I thought ye were desperate to do your job? Sing.”

Eggsy knew an order when he heard one. He sang the sad ballad that he heard today. He always had a head for music, got it from his father. He let the tune run through his head, sang of the girl who watched the sea, waiting for her love to return.

“You got it wrong.” The Commodore said as Eggsy finished. “Her location, the length of her wait, how many tears she cried. That song has been sung by our sailors for 10 years.”

“Nah guv, got it right, never get a song wrong that I like. Boat that came in last week were singing it like that got around the docks. Said picked it up on the French coast like that.”

The Commodore looked at him sharply. “Are ye sure that is how it was sung?”

“Yeah guv, swear it on Daisy.”

“Thank you for your time. Please fetch Mr. Morton for me, I have things to discuss with my valet.” The Commodore dismissed him.

“Sir?” Eggsy asked.

The Commodore was moving to his desk. “Did ye go deaf? Get me Rox!” He roared. Eggsy hurried out of the office. He moved fast down the hall and went to where he thought Mr. Morton’s rooms were. A few knocks and he found the man.

“Sir wants to see you, now.” Eggsy said. “He lost his mind.”

Mr Morton closed his door and started going down the hall. “What did you do?”

“Sang a bloody song from the docks, The Despair of the Damsel of Dover.”

“She isn’t from Dover.” Mr. Morton said.

“That’s what he said, only I told him they sing a new version one they picked up from the French and he went nutters” Eggsy barely finished the sentence and Mr. Morton was running down the hall to the Commodore’s office.

Eggsy decided it were best he stay out of the way. He went to the kitchens and to his girl.

Bessy was sitting with Daisy in her lap. “How much trouble are we in?”

“I honestly have no idea.” Eggsy said. “Something happened, don’t know what though.”

Cook put a bowl of stew in front of Eggsy but he barely finished it. He took Daisy to their rooms and wondered what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out what was next was a whole lot more of nothing. But it was a different nothing. It was the first time that Eggsy was aware that the Commodore had left the house. Mr. Morton was coming and going at all hours and everyone was just on edge.

Eggsy had tried knocking on the Commodore’s door a couple times but was just told to go away. Eggsy thought about just walking away, he hated feeling useless but every time he heard Daisy giggle, looked at her rosy cheeks, he packed that thought away.

After a ten days it seemed like the tension just broke though. Mr Morton was finally not running around and was even in the kitchen having a cup of their special tea.

He had once asked to give it a try if it was so good but Mr Morton sniffed and said it was his personal supply, paid with his own money and Eggsy wouldn’t appreciate it anyways.

“Mr. Morton.” Eggsy said politely. He winked at Cook who rolled her eyes but put a slice of cake in front of him. “You’ll spoil your supper.” She said. “Sneaking cake while your lass has her nap - downright sinful of you lad. Best be careful to mend your wicked ways.”

“My wicked ways?” Eggsy asked shocked. “Should we talk about the whist you’ve been playing with the butlers of the block, cleaning them out of their money just last week you were.”

Cook flushed and looked at Mr Morton.

But shockingly Mr Morton seemed focused on his tea and let the comment slide.

“The Commodore wants to see you after supper.” Mr Morton said to Eggsy. “He’s taking a rest right now. Don’t think he’s gotten more than 5 hours sleep in the last four days. Not good for his health at all.”

“No one’s quite said what happened to him.” Eggsy said. “All I know is he retired and got sick but don’t think they were actually related.”

Mr Morton looked at him. “He’s the second son, the family isn’t titled, not in England at least. In Scotland I think there are some titles, but it is an old family and a wealthy one. His brother was raised to take over the family and he did it well and the Commodore went to the navy and distinguished is hardly the word for his career.” Mr Morton took the last sip of his tea. “Only his brother got sick very sick, and his son is too young yet to take over the family. So the Commodore retired. It just about killed him to leave in wartime, it haunts him to have left his men in other’s hands, even if the hands are those of people he trusts.” Mr Morton sighed. “His brother died and Merlin’s been running the family. And last year his mother fell ill, scarlet fever. She was taken out to the country, isolated and he wouldn’t leave her side. She passed, he caught ill and lived. Weak though, taking longer to rebuild his strength than he would like.”

Eggsy nodded, he had seen it move through the low areas of London, never an epidemic, but enough taken by it every winter.

Mr Morton looked at Eggsy. “He misses the sea. It seeps into your blood, into your bones for some, you become ill used to land, miss the creak and sway, the smell, the colours.”

Eggsy smiled. “Down right poetic that was. You got a hankering to set sail do you Mr Morton?” He teased. But the hint of friendliness disappeared from Mr. Morton’s face. He stood and straightened his jacket.

“I’ve tarried long enough. I am expected at Kingsman for a meeting. Good day.” He spun and left.

“And there he were almost friendly.” Eggsy muttered. “That true about the fever?”

Cook nodded. “His mother were a good woman, kind to her staff, asked after you if you were sick, little presents at Christmas and the like. We thought the combination of grief and illness might carry him away, but he held on.” Cook looked at Eggsy. “But it was all too much loss for him all together, shut him off a bit. Bessy likes to joke about him not smiling, but I remember his laugh well enough. A proper tease he used to be.”

Eggsy looked at Cook. “Uh-uh.”

“Hand to God, he weren’t home a lot, out at sea for months at a go, but when he was here, laughter and music and jokes. Admiral Hart and he got up to the worst mischief they did. And then it stopped. Be nice to have a little of that back.” Cook gave Eggsy a pointed look.

“You expect me to turn him into a ray of sunshine? Been here well over a month and a half and had what 3 conversations with him? Think ye need to look elsewhere. Maybe start matchmaking, get him a wife or something.” Eggsy said. He wanted to take it back, a wife would mean he’d probably be out of his job then. Man didn’t need company downstairs if he had it above.

Cook turned back to the vegetables she was chopping. “Isn’t a woman out there who would suit the master’s needs.”

“There’s someone for everyone - my Ma used to say that.” Eggsy said.

“There is at that.” Cook agreed. “But I know there won’t be no Missus for the Master, know it as well as I do my secret rabbit stew recipe and my own child’s heartbeat.”

“How is your girl doing?” Eggsy asked.

“Doing well, moved up to designing her own hats she has at that shop she works at. Always had an eye for colour she did. Real proud of her.”

Eggsy swapped stories with Cook while he finished his cake and went to wake Daisy up. When he got to the room though Daisy was already out of bed and playing by the window. Eggsy looked at the rainbows shooting around on the wall. He looked over to his girl and saw her moving about a piece of glass.

“What’s that Daisy?” Eggsy asked. He didn’t remember seeing that in their room before.

“Sc...scens.” Daisy struggled with the word.

“Sorry sweetie, I don’t understand.” Eggsy said. “Try again.”

“Not magic, man said.” She moved the glass to make more rainbows and then looked at her toes through it to make them big. She laughed and laughed. “No magic, scens.”

“Science?” Eggsy said surprised.

Daisy nodded happily. “Scens. Fom no no oom.”

Eggsy looked at her sharply. “Did you steal that Daisy?”

“NO!!!” Daisy yelled and she held it tight to herself. “Man give me. Booful for me.”

“And if I asked the Commodore he would say the same thing?” Eggsy asked.

“Yes. Melin says mine.” Daisy said nodding her head hard. She then gasped. “No shhh, no melin, secet.”

“Don’t worry honey I won’t say anything.” Not that he could even understand what she was worried about. “Now want to go play in the garden and practice colours?”

Daisy ran and leapt into Eggsy’s arms, she loved colour games.

***************************

Eggsy left Daisy in the kitchen with Bessy and Cook after supper. He made his way to the Commodore’s office where he was not surprised to see Mr Morton leaving with a tray, though what surprised him was the amount of plates on it.

“Does he have company then? I can come back later.” Eggsy said.

“No, the Admiral is looking forward to seeing you again.” Mr Morton looked tense. “You struck quite a chord with him it seems.”

Eggsy looked at the man, for the first time realized that Mr Morton might even be younger than him. “Not going for your job you know, plenty of room here for both of us. I mean I’m a crap companion, can you imagine me as a valet? Can barely manage my own cravat, when I even remember to put it on.”

And Eggsy saw something in the man relax just a little. “I love my job, Mr Unwin. I love it. And I...fear losing it.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about me on that score.” Eggsy promised.

And there it was, just a very small smile. “Roxton. Rox for short. My name.”

“Eggsy.” Eggsy grinned. “Hello.”

Mr. Morton rolled his eyes a little. “One doesn’t keep men of their important waiting.” He went down the hall with the tray.

Eggsy knocked on the door and entered once he was bid. He stumbled a little as he entered. It was his first time seeing the Commodore not look impeccable. He had his jacket off and was just in waistcoat and shirt, cravat untied. It shaved years off his countenance. He looked...Eggsy wouldn’t let himself finish that thought.

“Sir, you wanted me?” Eggsy said. He turned to the guest. “Admiral.” He gave a slight bow. “A pleasure to see you again.”

Eggsy was stunned when the Admiral stood and gave him a return bow. Never, ever had a better shown him that respect.

“Please Mr. Unwin have a seat.” The Commodore said. “Would ye care for an after dinner repast?”

“Wot?”

“A glass of brandy Mr Unwin.” The Commodore said. “We celebrate tonight.”

“We do?” Eggsy asked. He looked at the Admiral. “Wot we celebrating?”

The Admiral smiled at Eggsy. “We are celebrating all the lives you saved.” He raised his glass in toast.

“Only life I ever saved was my Daisy’s.” Eggsy said.

“On the contrary, ye saved at least 50.” The Commodore said. “That song ye sung me, it is an old code, let’s people know where supplies can be found. The words change sometimes. But it shouldn’t have changed to Dover, it should have still been Brixton. We had been preparing the launch of two new warships there, not fully manned yet, but the lost of those two ships would have been devastating. The French found out and changed the lyrics, to let their own people know and they thought no one would really think about what the change meant. But I wrote that song, designed its code, so when ye sang it like that, I knew something was wrong. We were racing against time. And yesterday we were successful. Our ships and men are safe.”

Eggsy had no idea why his brain focused on the one small detail. “You wrote the song?” He watched as a light blush stained the Commodore’s face.

The Admiral smiled. “As fine a sailor as Gilchrist was, his greatest service to God and country was his way with codes and ciphers and maps. The breaking of them, the designing. We would be far worse off in this war if it wasn’t for him.”

“I’m retired.” The Commodore said, bitterness tinging his voice.

“Yes I see that.” The Admiral replied. “You certainly haven’t still been working tirelessly to help England while also managing the family finances and estates. You haven’t designed four ciphers that the French have yet to crack, while destroying a half dozen of theirs. And you certainly haven’t improved the cannon design on our ships, our saddles for land battle and a dozen new ways to hide a knife on a person.”

Eggsy’s mouth dropped open as he stared at the Commodore.

The Commodore’s lips were white with tension. “He exaggerates.”

“I undersell.” The Admiral countered. “I am expected at the club. Captain Morton and I need to discuss deployment of certain members of our organization.”

And all of a sudden Eggsy put together the Admiral’s words. “You ain’t just Navy - you’re spies.”

Both older men stilled. “Certainly not.” The Commodore said carefully. “Spying is nasty work and not anything gentlemen partake in.”

The Admiral looked at Eggsy. “You know there’s an idiom loose lips sink ships.”

Eggsy nodded. “Hey I’m just a companion and a poor one at that. I don’t know much, say even less. Bessy were right, with how she always says, this is a house that keeps its secrets. And I’m starting to think there are a lot of them here.” Eggsy muttered the last bit but both men caught it.

Admiral Hart stood and Eggsy shot up. “Be at peace, Mr. Unwin. I thank you for your service to the country.” He turned to the Commodore. “Come to the club will you, and not just for emergency business. You are missed.” He gave the room a bow and was off.

“I like him.” Eggsy said after the Admiral was gone. “Seems clever, sees past the surface don’t he?”

“He has always been able to recognize great character in people in an instant. Often we would wonder why he recommended someone, but he was always correct. He knows when a person is of worth, no matter their circumstances.”

Eggsy laughed a little. “Shame I’ve gone and spoiled his record.”

The Commodore looked at Eggsy in surprise. “Why would you say that?”

“Well if you believed that, you would have given me a chance wouldn’t you? Only you didn’t so have to figure, I’m his one mistake.”

The Commodore stood and poured them both just a little more brandy. He settled in the chair the Admiral vacated instead of back behind his desk.

“Ye remind me of the lads who were on my ships. You have that air about you. And seeing you, made my heart ache for what I cannae have. That is on me, not on you.” The Commodore finally said. “Admiral Hart is wrong about many, many things in this world, but never people. If he considers someone of worth, I can do naught but the same.” And the Commodore gave Eggsy a slight smile.

“Oh.” Eggsy had no idea what else to say. “Did you give Daisy a piece of glass and tell her about science?”

“Just that the rainbows it cast were not magic. Is she enjoying the glass?”

“Very much.” Eggsy said. “Thank you, she doesn’t have in the way of toys.”

“And what do you have to amuse yourself?” The Commodore asked. “I’ve not been keeping you busy, but you are never underfoot.”

“We spend time out in the garden, I help Bessy and Cook, getting good use of your library, nice to read more than the newsprint that the butcher didn’t need to cover scraps.”

“You are musically inclined?” The Commodore asked. “It is impressive to sing a song entirely after only hearing it a few times.”

Eggsy shrugged. “I guess? My Da was. He was always singing and I would copy him. Mama called me a little magpie, the way I picked up his bits.”

The Commodore nodded. “Come with me Mr Unwin.”

The Commodore made his way downstairs with Eggsy following behind. They went to the front of the house, to the formal rooms that Eggsy had yet to explore. He opened the doors and lit a lamp.

Eggsy looked at the room, “This is something.” A little out of date, but well appointed, lovely with the blues that filled most of the house. “All the blues, keeping as much of the sea as you could are you?”

“Something to that effect.” The Commodore moved through the room and then stopped and held out the lamp to Eggsy. He pulled away the sheet and uncovered a beautiful piano. The wood was dark, painted with golden flourishes.

“It’s gorgeous.” Eggsy breathed out.

“Do ye have training?” The Commodore stared at the joy that was spreading over Eggsy’s face.

“A little, not enough to play on an instrument like this.” Eggsy said, even as his fingers itched to touch the ivory keys.

“The only way to improve is to practice. It is yours to use as ye will.” The Commodore said. He began to walk away.

“You can’t be serious.” Eggsy said.

“I am seldom anything but. A thank you for the help ye gave us.” The Commodore paused. “Ye have talent and I deplore wasted skills. Little Miss Unwin might also enjoy the learning of it.”

“I sure don’t know enough to teach her, guv.” Eggsy said.

“I think ye are more capable than you imagine.” The Commodore looked at him. “Enjoy.”

He left Eggsy without another word.

Eggsy sat at the piano and ghosted his fingers over the keys, remembered his father’s hands hovering over his. He pressed down, surprised it was in tune. He touched a few more and smiled to himself.

  
Looked like everyone in the house was warming up a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy and Daisy now ate breakfast quickly every morning and then ran to the front parlour to the piano. Eggsy had spent the last week trying to remember songs and to get his fingers work, to spread over the keys. It was slowly coming back to him and a few days in, a stack of sheet music appeared one morning. He thanked Cook for buying it for him, and she laughed and said it weren’t from her. She cast her eyes up deliberately and Eggsy understood it was from the master.

He had knocked on the Commodore’s door, and stuck his head in to say thanks, but he had been dismissed fairly quickly, quickly enough that Eggsy’s didn’t see the pleased smile on the Commodore’s face.

He hadn’t started to teach Daisy yet, but she loved dancing around the room and playing with her doll under the piano while Eggsy played. The first morning he played a whole song without a stumble he swung her up and spun her around.

It was a sunny perfect morning and Daisy had brought her glass to play by the windows and Eggsy was already thinking through all the music he had, wanting something happy and fun. Daisy was skipping ahead and jolted to a hard stop. Eggsy hadn’t been paying attention to her and almost ran her over.

“Man.” Daisy said. She then tried to do a little curtsy like how Bessy had done when seeing the Master. She fell on her bottom.

The Commodore tried not to smile too much.

“Commodore, sir.” Eggsy said after helping Daisy back up. “Is there something you need?”

“Not at all. I am quite comfortable thank you Mr Unwin. Hello little Miss Unwin.” He said.

Eggsy nudged Daisy. “Lo.” She said.

“We can come back later.” Eggsy said. Not that he had ever seen the Commodore use the room before, and Eggsy had maybe started to think of it as his, but that wasn’t true was it, nothing here was really his.

Mr. Morton came up behind him. “Eggsy, move. I have the Commodore’s tray.” Eggsy moved over and Mr. Morton put the tray in front of the Commodore on the small table. “Your papers sir.”

“Excellent as always Mr Morton. I believe you are off to the club to discuss certain matters with your uncle?” He asked. Mr Morton went to pour his tea but the Commodore waved the man off and poured for himself.

Mr Morton sighed. “Yes sir.”

“Give him my regards. Tell him I’d love to see him and James stop by sometime, the billiards table has a layer of dust that could use some knocking off.”

Mr. Morton smiled a little. It was the first time in a long time the Commodore had made a mention like that. “I’ll relay that to my uncle sir. I’ll return in a few hours.”

“Stop fussing, I’m fine.”

“Yes sir.” Mr Morton gave a last nod to the room and left.

“You are breaking your fast in here sir?” Eggsy asked.

“Yes.” The Commodore said simply. “I’ve heard strains of your music and decided I wanted to better hear it.” He waved a hand. “Go about your business.”

Right, this wasn’t awkward at all. Eggsy nodded politely and went to the piano. Daisy went to the window seat to play with the glass. Eggsy started slow, warming up before looking for the music he wanted. He started and stopped three times, hating how his fingers felt on the keys.

He looked over and the Commodore wasn’t watching him at all, but sipping tea and reading his paper.

“Music, Eggsy.” Daisy said.

“Sorry my sweet.” Eggsy said. He closed his eyes and began to play the jaunty tune. When he finished the piece, Daisy clapped happily. He looked over and the Commodore was watching him, not reading his paper. He didn’t smile or respond beyond a slight head tilt before going back to his reading.

Eggsy bit his lip. He started another song, letting the music seep into him. He heard Daisy mutter something and the Commodore get up, but he didn’t look overly caught up in the tune.

“No colours.” Daisy said with a pout. The Commodore moved over to sit beside her.

“You have to think about where the sun is in the sky and move the glass in the right ways.” He explained. He carefully wrapped his fingers around hers and tilted the glass. Rainbows began to dance on the floor. Daisy squealed happily. She put the glass in his hands and started to spin and dance through the rainbows. The Commodore moved the glass in time with the music, so that the rainbows were flowing across the floor.

Eggsy was on the last few bars when he looked up and saw the Commodore making rainbows for his girl. The older man had a soft look on his face, was the most relaxed Eggsy had ever seen him. He looked beautiful. Eggsy quickly looked back at the keys for the last note. Daisy clapped and when Eggsy looked over the Commodore’s face was again severe. He put the glass down and went back to the paper and tea.

Eggsy played a couple more songs and heard the snap of the paper. The Commodore stood and Eggsy realized the man didn’t have his cane this morning. “Thank you for your playing Mr Unwin.”

The Commodore gave the barest hint of a nod and began to leave.

“We’re here every morning. You having your morning in here, makes it almost feel like I were actually doing my job. It’s fine if you want to come again Commodore.” Eggsy said.

The Commodore didn’t respond just left the room.

“Plae.” Daisy said.

“Say please and I’ll play another song.” Eggsy said.

“No plae. Kichen, goes to kichen.” Daisy said. “Goo people put plaes away.”

“Plates sweetie.” Eggsy was working with her on hard sounds, she was having difficulties with them.

“Plates.” Daisy said after a moment.

“My good girl. And he doesn’t have to clear his plates away, like we do. Bessy will come and get it, that’s her job. The men who own places like these don’t take their plates to the kitchen themselves.”

“Me no plaes then.”

“Yes you will miss, if you ever want a biscuit again.” Eggsy said sternly. “Considerate people help make the work of others easier.” It was something he remembered his father saying and he wanted Daisy to learn that lesson. Daisy frowned a little, but nodded. Eggsy played a fast silly song just for her.

Over the next three mornings the Commodore joined them in the front room with his breakfast while Eggsy played. He didn’t quite interact with Daisy like he did that first morning, but Eggsy had still caught a smile or two on the man’s face and maybe Eggsy was smiling to himself a lot as he played.

On the fourth morning when Eggsy had finished a few songs, Bessy came in. “Sorry to interrupt Sir, but Cook could really use Eggsy’s help, won’t take but a moment, swear it.” Bessy hated to interrupt, both men looked so relaxed and happy.

“That is fine.” The Commodore said. He picked up his paper for the first time that morning having been listening intently to Eggsy’s playing.

“Come along Daisy.” Eggsy said.

“If Cook requires you, it is either messy or heavy. Little Miss Unwin can stay here.”

Eggsy stared at him. “Are you sure Commodore?” Eggsy asked.

“It is fine.” The Commodore replied. He looked to his newspaper. “She has her doll and seems well occupied for the few minutes you will be gone.”

“Okay. Daisy you leave the Commodore alone now. Be my good girl.” Eggsy said. Daisy vaguely nodded as she played with her doll.

The Commodore was reading the paper’s accounts of expected crops for the summer, when the whole paper shook. He straightened it and then it happened again. He realized the child was knocking. The Commodore moved the paper. “Yes little Miss Unwin?”

“Plates.” She said slowly, getting the word right.

The Commodore looked at his breakfast tray. “Are ye hungry lass?”

“No.” She gave him a stern look. “Plates go kichen.”

“Well yes when I am done they do go back to the kitchen.”

“You never ake. Essy do it.” Daisy said. “I ake my plate. I goo girl. Get treat. No help, no treat.” She nodded decisively.

“Are you suggesting that I will be cut off from biscuits and the like, should I not return my plates to the kitchen little Miss Unwin?”

“Yes! Clean up, get treat.” Daisy explained. “Melin like treats, Melin clean his plaes.”

“You raise a very good point my dear.” The Commodore said. “And I will take it under advisement.”

Daisy, “Huh?”

“I will listen to you.” The Commodore explained.

Daisy patted his knee. “Wha eading?”

“Reading.”

“Reading.” Daisy repeated.

“Expected crops for the summer.” He said. “We will be going to the country house in about a month or so. Will you like that?”

“No house? My oom.” Daisy said worried.

“You and Mr Unwin will have a room at the other house as well. A larger one actually.”

Daisy gasped. “Bigger?”

“Yes. And there are more gardens with butterflies and even a pond.”

“Ooh.” Daisy said.

“Indeed.” He agreed. They both heard the footsteps.

“Daisy I told you to leave the Commodore alone!” Eggsy said.

“She is fine, she just had a question.” The Commodore went back to his paper. “It seems new sheet music was dropped off.” He said casually.

“Oh were it now?” Eggsy grinned. Eggsy walked over to the piano where sure enough there was new music. “This is a country jig.”

“As ever, your keen eyesight is a credit to ye Mr. Unwin.” The Commodore said.

“Not exactly high society.” Eggsy sat down.

“But delightful, none the less.”

“It is at that.” Eggsy agreed. He began to play, loving the light and happy sound of it. Daisy giggled at the sprightly music. Eggsy couldn’t resist and played the piece twice more, each time a little faster.

Eggsy was about to do a fourth go when there was a knock. Mr Morton popped his head in. “Sir the post came, there are things that need your immediate attention.”

“Thank you Mr. Morton, I’ll meet you in the office.” Eggsy spun around on the stool after Mr Morton left.

“Hope it isn’t too serious Commodore.” Eggsy said.

“It may or may not be. I will find out soon enough. Enjoy your music.” Eggsy watched as the Commodore stood and picked up his breakfast tray.

“Sir? Bessy will come for that.”

“I understand that good people take their plates to the kitchen if they want to receive treats. I would prefer not to lose my chance for treats.” The Commodore nodded to Daisy.

“Goo people get treats.” She agreed.

Eggsy groaned. “Commodore sir, I am so sorry, we’ve been working on manners, and responsibility and she takes it very seriously.” Eggsy looked at his sister. “Daisy we talked about it, rules are different for him than for us.”

“On a ship, you learn to take care of yourself fast. I think I can manage to take my breakfast tray to the kitchen easily enough Mr Unwin.”

“Of course you can sir, but still she shouldn’t be dictating to you guv.” Eggsy winced a little at the casual language with such a formal man. “I mean Commodore.”

The Commodore looked at Eggsy with an intense stare. Eggsy wanted to squirm under that gaze but held himself still. The Commodore nodded. “You are in an interesting place in the house. And my manner could use some..relaxing. Please, I am retired after all. If you like, Mr. Gilchrist will suit just as well.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yes sir. Mr. Gilchrist. Good luck with those letters.”

“Good day Mr. Unwin.” Mr. Gilchrist went to the door and Eggsy realized he would need help. “Here sir.” Eggsy hopped up and went to open the door.

“Thank you Mr Unwin. I expect I’ll not be able to join you for the next few mornings, but I will say you play quite well for so little training. I...look forward to waking up in a way I hadn’t for a long time now.”

“You are too kind Mr Gilchrist.” Eggsy bowed his head a little.

Mr. Gilchrist left without another word.

*********************************

Eggsy had no problems taking an afternoon nap with Daisy. He had gotten a letter the morning before saying Ryan could use some help at the docks, so he had been up before dawn. He made it home after lunch, tucked Daisy in and collapsed on the bed still in his sweaty clothes. He hadn’t seen much of Mr. Gilchrist the last few days, man busy with his correspondence and going in and out at all hours.

Mr. Gilchrist.

Eggsy was still surprised by that liberty, but he wasn’t going to say no to it. Bessy and Cook didn’t have it, though Mr. Morton might. Eggsy rolled over meaning to get up and groaned. A rope had snapped and he had pushed Ryan out of the way and the rope had whipped hard against his shoulder. He sat up and tried to give an assessment in the looking glass, but just couldn’t manage to see it - all he knew was it stung hard. He went to pull off his shirt and realized he couldn’t. It was stuck to the wound.

Shit, it must of bled without him realizing. He didn’t want to rip the shirt off. He looked over and Daisy was still well asleep. He headed for the kitchen.

Only Cook took one glance at his back and said, “You march yourself up to the Master to see that tended to.”

“Why can’t you help me?” Eggsy asked.

“Because I don’t do wounds like that. Shirt stuck to blood, no thank you. Stove burn I’m your lady, that - that the master will be able to fix better.”

“Come on, I cannot ask him to help with this, he’s the master of the house.” Eggsy said.

“Didn’t he fix up the little miss a while ago?”

“Well sure, but I won’t be a bother, I’ll be fine.” Eggsy said.

Cook gave him a glare, but Eggsy ignored it. No way was he asking for Mr. Gilchrist’s aid in this. Eggsy was making his way to his room when he heard a high gasp.

“Bessy I’m fine, it’s not so bad.” He said as he turned.

“Oh Rox, sorry thought it was Bessy.” Eggsy said.

Roxton flushed a little at the implication, but his voice was in its normal husky timber when he said, “What happened to your back?”

“Was helping out on the docks this morning. Rope snapped, hit me in the back. Just glad it weren’t any of the cargo containers.”

“Eggsy that needs tending to.” Roxton said. “Your shirt looks like it is stuck to you.” He nodded. “Come.”

Eggsy didn’t move. “I’m fine. Not going to bother Mr. Gilchrist over such a minor matter.”

Roxton raised a brow at the name, but didn’t comment on it. “He has tended to my riding injuries more than once. On his ship he was the one you went to not the supposed ‘expert’ who was often the cook.”

“I’m not dressed proper.” Eggsy said.

Roxton stared at him. “Do you work hard at being an idiot?”

“Yes alright that was a stupid thing to say.” Eggsy agreed. He allowed Roxton to drag him down the halls. Only they weren’t going to the office, but further down the hall. “Where are you taking me?”

“To the master’s bathing chamber.” Roxton said and at that Eggsy dug his heels in.

“I’m not going to see him in his private rooms.” Eggsy hissed. “Not happening Rox.”

“That injury will be easiest to tend where there is easy access to water.” Roxton was trying for patience. “Now get moving.”

Eggsy looked at the man. How had he never noticed how tiny the guy was? “Like you could move me.”

Roxton smiled and kicked at Eggsy’s knee, dropping him to the ground and moving behind him and wrenching the injured shoulder up. “Get moving.” He growled.

“Yes sir.” Eggsy said. He did not expect that. “You one of them then?”

“One of what?” Roxton asked as he lead Eggsy to the end of the hall.

“Spy like the Admiral and Mr Gilchrist.”

“Not quite. I am a valet and assistant. Spying is not for the likes of me.” Roxton’s voice had a hard edge. “My uncle has overseen my training a little. Lied to my mother about me being away at school for years. They would not approve of me having this job.” Roxton stopped at a door and knocked sharply.

Mr. Gilchrist opened. “Yes Mr Morton?”

Eggsy tried not to stare at the bare throat in front of his eyes.

“Mr Unwin is rather injured and could use your aid.”

“And that requires a submission hold?”

“Well he was being difficult.” Roxton explained.

“I have a feeling difficult is just a part of his personality.” Mr. Gilchrist’s voice was dry.

“Oi, I’m standing right here.” Eggsy protested.

“Yes you are.” Mr. Gilchrist agreed. Roxton stifled a laugh. “What is the injury?”

Roxton pushed Eggsy into the master’s bedchamber. “His shoulder seems to have taken a nasty lash from a rope. And he never had it tended to.”

“I’m sorry but are you even a bit aware of what the water down by the docks is like?” Eggsy asked Roxton. “You don’t even touch it if you can avoid it and I sure as hell weren’t going to let it near my shoulder.”

“That shows good sense at least. Come to the bathing chamber.” Mr. Gilchrist said. “Mr. Morton I have this under control, ye may continue your earlier plans.”

“Yes sir.” Roxton said with a slight bow. He mouthed **behave** to Eggsy. Eggsy tried to subtly flip the man off.

“I did see that you know.” Mr. Gilchrist said as he walked across the bedchamber, which Eggsy noticed was the size of his and Daisy’s two rooms combined.

“Of course you did, bet on your boat you had to have eyes in the back of your head didn’t you?” Eggsy said.

“Ship Mr. Unwin. Ship. It isn’t a hard word, same amount of letters as boat and far less likely to cause me a heart attack.” Mr. Gilchrist opened the door to his bathing chamber.

“Are you serious?” Eggsy asked staring at the space. It was in the corner of the house and had windows on two sides so it was flooded with light. The walls were the lightest blue in the house, the molding almost looked like waves. The tub was huge. “I lived in a room smaller than this.”

“On a _ship_ , bathing opportunities even for the highest rank are in short supply. This is an indulgence I admit, but after all those years at sea, I feel it is one that is a little earned. Now stop trying to distract me and let me see the wound.” Mr. Gilchrist’s voice was firm.

Eggsy held still.

He examined where the shirt was stuck to skin. “We will need hot water and the shirt will have to be cut off.”

“Okay one, you ain’t having Bessy haul hot water up for me and two, I don’t have that many shirts, can’t we save this?”

Mr. Gilchrist went over to the wall and pulled on a rope. “That lets the kitchen know I require hot water. One tug is for a small kettle’s worth. Cook will put the hot water into the wall and tug the return rope and I can pull it up. No one hauls anything Mr Unwin. I designed the system to make the lives of my small staff easier.” Mr. Gilchrist looked at Eggsy disappointed. “Have I ever given you the impression while here that I treat my staff poorly?”

Eggsy hung his head. “No sir, you haven’t, not a whit. Bessy and Cook have bragging rights in the neighbourhood about pay and vacation time and how well they are cared for.”

“And ye do not?”

Eggsy snorted. “Don’t exactly know a lot of people in this neck of the woods, sir. My days off, I go to where I belong.”

Mr. Gilchrist looked at him. “You are a valued member of the Gilchrist estate staff. There are many places ye belong Mr. Unwin.” The bell rang and he went over and pulled on the rope bringing the water up. He grabbed the small bucket and put it on the ledge of the tub. “As to your shirt, Mr. Unwin, I am given to understand that you are still due the second half of this quarter’s wages. When the Admiral and a couple others come over for billiards in a week, I will remind him to pay you.”

“Already paid me enough.” Eggsy said.

“You were promised a specific wage, ye will receive said wage.”

“Sir yes sir.” Eggsy sketched a poor salute.

“Would have had ye scrubbing the deck on your hands and knees for that piss poor showing.” Mr. Gilchrist said as he soaked a cloth.

Eggsy snorted. “What like that’d be my first time working hard on my knees?” He then paled. “Shite. Ah bugger. Shite, I didn’t mean it as...that is I don’t want you thinking…Oh God strike me dead please.”

“Are ye finished? Because I can wait for a little more madman raving if ye like.”

“Yes sir. I’m just going to never talk again is all.” Eggsy said with a sigh.

Mr. Gilchrist went over to the table in the room and pulled out a kit similar to the one in his office. He laid out some salve, bandages, and a pair of scissors. “I will cut the shirt at the back, just let it fall to the ground.”

Eggsy nodded and stood still. He could feel Mr. Gilchrist close behind him. “And Mr. Unwin, be at peace we can excuse your ramblings due to the pain.”

Eggsy sighed in relief. “Thank you sir.”

Mr. Gilchrist leaned in a bit and whispered. “Beside Mr. Unwin, do ye think I’ve never spent time on my knees?” He stepped back and with two swift motions had the shirt cut away.

Eggsy let it fall to the ground, still in shock by Mr. Gilchrist standing so close and speaking to him like that. Eggsy honestly wondered if he had entered a fugue state, that his brain made it up.

“I’ll now be putting the warm water on the area, to help ease the stuck fabric away.” Mr. Gilchrist explained. He pressed the cloth against the fabric let it soak in for a minute. “This will hurt.”

“Been hurt before.” Eggsy said quietly.

Mr. Gilchrist could see some long faded scars on the lad’s body. “I can see that.” He pulled at the edges of the fabric. Added more hot water and slowly it came away. “Ye are too skinny.”

“Put on weight since I’ve been here sir. Daisy too. She’s looking proper good, hasn’t been sick once since we’ve been here. Air is better this side of town.”

“Last tug.” Mr. Gilchrist said as he pulled the fabric away. He washed the wound a little and examined it carefully. “Ye are lucky Mr Unwin, this is more an abrasion than anything, some bleeding and broken skin, but it may not even scar. There are a couple fibres from your shirt I need to take tweezers to.”

Eggsy just nodded.

Mr. Gilchrist was removing the last bits when he said. “The docks are dangerous sometimes lethal work Mr. Unwin and ye have the little miss to think after.”

“You think I don’t know that but sometimes I pulled in a few pounds kept a roof over her head. And Ryan got food a time or two in our mouths when we had been days without. So he sends word they are desperate I go. I owe him.” Eggsy said. “We don’t all got it easy and I pay my debts.”

“And yet ye are surprised that Admiral Hart considered you a man of worth.”

Eggsy paused at that. He took a breath. “Don’t plan on more of that work. I know it can be risky and won’t do nothing that would send her to no orphanage.”

Mr. Gilchrist began to apply the salve. “She wouldn’t be going to an orphanage Mr Unwin.”

Eggsy turned to look at the man. “Where else? We don’t got anyone anymore.”

“Mr. Unwin you have this household. Little Miss Unwin would be cared for well.”

“Oh.” Eggsy had no response for that. He hissed a little as the salve touched his skin. He felt a bit of relief as Mr. Gilchrist blew cool air onto the injury. “You don’t like me, why would you help Daisy out?”

“A Captain takes care of their crew. They are first aboard and last off, and every member is of consequence no matter their rank.”

“House ain’t a boat.”

“Ye are trying to kill me aren’t you?” Mr. Gilchrist picked up the bandage. “Raise your arm a little.” Eggsy moved a bit. “No like this.” Mr. Gilchrist’s hands were warm, fingers rough on the inside of Eggsy’s arm as he put it where he needed it. Mr. Gilchrist carefully wound the bandage. “There, that will need another application of the salve tomorrow, the bandage a day or two just to keep the clean area free of particle or of danger to ruin another shirt.” Eggsy put his arm down.

“Yes sir. Thank you for helping sir.” Eggsy wanted to leave this space immediately. Only. “Shite. I don’t have a shirt. I don’t want Daisy to see the bandage and worry none. She gets real scared when I’m hurt or sick.”

“Of course.” Mr. Gilchrist said. He walked out of the bathroom and Eggsy just stayed standing there. “Mr. Unwin.” He called out.

“Yes sir.” Eggsy said. He walked to the bedroom to see the man holding one of his own shirts. “Here let me assist.”

“Playing valet are you now? Whatever would Rox think?” Eggsy tried to joke. He couldn’t take the shirt. He just couldn’t.

“I’m sure scandalized and would lecture most intensely about me holding the shirt wrong or some such. I’ll be sad to lose them.”

“Wait where is Rox going? Thought he were more than just your valet, you know with the work you are still doing.” Eggsy tried to lace the words with extra meaning.

“Mr. Morton is a valuable asset to many of my activities and I am truly saddened at the loss, but come the fall their life takes them in another direction.” Mr. Gilchrist left the shirt again. “Now I have things I need to take care of, dress yourself Mr. Unwin.”

“Can’t take your shirt, guv.”

“I have 20.”

“That don’t matter.” Eggsy said.

They stood there staring at each other, Eggsy in breeches and a bandage, Mr. Gilchrist his shirtsleeves and no cravat. Eggsy was doing his best to meet the man’s gaze, but Mr. Gilchrist seemed to have mastered patient and stoic. Eggsy held out his hand. Mr. Gilchrist came closer though and assisted Eggsy with putting it on. His fingers skimmed over Eggsy’s shoulders, briefly touched his ribs. They stayed close for a moment just looking at each other.

“Thank you Mr. Gilchrist.” Eggsy said.

“It is nothing Mr. Unwin.” He looked at the clock. “You sister will be waking, go to her, take the next few days easy.”

“I already do.” Eggsy joked. “Companion not the most stressful job ever.”

“Funny, being the employer of a companion seems infinitely complex.”

Eggsy was going to ask what the hell that meant, but the man stepped back. “Good day Mr. Unwin.”

“Yes sir.” Eggsy gave a small bow. Mr. Gilchrist walked him to the door. He opened in and waited until Eggsy was on the other side.

“Oh and Mr. Unwin? If I disliked ye, you would have been tossed out with a decent severance pay a long time ago.” Mr. Gilchrist closed his bedchamber door before Eggsy could even blink.

Eggsy walked back to his room a little confused.

Until he realized the implication.

Mr. Gilchrist liked him.


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy couldn’t say why but he made sure to avoid Mr. Gilchrist over the next few days, went to Roxton to have the bandage changed and salve put on.

“You are healing well.” Roxton said, his small hands working on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“I guess, skin feels tight.”

“That means healing.” He finished with the salve. “Let’s leave the bandages off I think it needs to breathe a little.” He packed up the supplies and put them all away, cast a quick eye over the room.

“Is it hard being a valet?” Eggsy asked curious. “Not exactly a common job where I am from.”

“Depends on the man really. For some it is a difficult job, for others less so.” Roxton explained. He sat on the bench by his bed. “The Commodore is a stern man, likes rules, but that comes from being at sea so long. And they aren’t fussy little rules, more big picture things.”

“The Commodore.” Eggsy said quietly.

“Only friends call him Mr. Gilchrist.” Roxton said.

“I’m his paid companion.” Eggsy said.

Roxton just looked at him.

“So you’re leaving then?” Eggsy changed the topic.

“I am. There is a valet already at the country house, so I won’t travel with you. He’ll return with the master in the fall and train a replacement.”

“Just been getting used to you.” Eggsy said. “And country house?”

“Did you think you would stay in London for the summer?” Roxton asked.

“Well yes, don’t his work keep him here?” Eggsy replied.

“Not necessarily. He might need to make trips in, but it would look bizarre if he didn’t go to the country seat. Appearances and all that.” Roxton explained.

“House is going to be quiet here, without you and him.”

Roxton looked at him confused. “Eggsy -”

Eggsy shook his head and said, “I need to get going, promised to help Bessy, need to find something in the attic.” He put on his shirt and left.

Only of course what needed finding in the attic was the travel luggage. “Like to get it down early. Give it a real good airing out.” Bessy said. “Less than a month now.”

“You seem excited.”

Bessy flushed a little. “Country air is good for the soul it is. And the gardens at the estate are something special.” She blushed a little more.

Eggsy grinned a little. “The gardens eh? Bet lots of restorative walks to be had. And mayhap on one of those walks you might bump into a gardener?”

And Bessy turned bright, bright red. Eggsy laughed. “You have a beau Bessy?”

“Oh hush. Maybe last summer I went on a walk or two with a fellow, but ain’t heard a word from him have I?” Bessy sighed, “Probably found some local miss to give flowers to.”

“He’d be a fool then.” Eggsy said giving her a hug.

Bessy handed him one of the small cases. “Think this will do for you and the little miss? How many country outfits do you have?”

“Umm Bessy, one she and I both have like five outfits total. And also we ain’t going.”

“Of course you are. All of us are going, ‘cept Mr. Morton who has family commitments.”

“Mr. Gilchrist ain’t mentioned nothing to me.” Eggsy said.

“That’s no matter, you’ll be travelling.” Bessy nodded and gave him the case. He took it, a little scared of the determination on Bessy’s face.

***********************

Eggsy had Daisy out in the small garden enjoying the spring sun. She was currently pointing at flowers and saying their colours and doing a great job.

“Whie” She said.

“White.” Eggsy said. “T. Daisy remember to use your Ts. T T T T T T.” Eggsy said dramatically. Daisy giggled and launched herself at him and Eggsy fell onto the patch of grass. They heard the doors open and looked over.

Both jumped up and Daisy was thrilled when she didn’t fall over doing her curtsy. Eggsy gave a small bow.

“Mr. Gilchrist sir, are we making too much noise?” Eggsy asked.

“No, not at all.” Mr. Gilchrist said. “I came to let you know several friends are coming over tonight for billiards and ye are welcome to join us after little Miss Unwin has gone to bed. Mr. Morton will be there as one of the guests is his uncle.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose sir.” Eggsy said, though he had seen a glimpse of the gentleman’s room in the house and was aching to spend time in it.

“If ye like I can make it an order. Seems like a part of the job of companion is to companion during social occasions.”

Daisy had grown bored and went to the flowers. She came back with one clutched in her hand. “Yellow.” She showed Mr. Gilchrist.

“It is indeed, we have many yellow flowers out at the country house that ye will enjoy.” He said.

Eggsy jolted. “We’re staying here.”

“Nae, I promised Daisy a while ago that ye would be coming to the country. It will be a more relaxed atmosphere, I daresay even a party or two, as is the family tradition. I will require my companion if I am to endure that much social engagement. I admit tonight is a dry run. I have become unaccustomed to company. I like our quiet little living. But needs must.” Mr. Gilchrist sighed. “Please join us tonight.”

“Very well, after Daisy is down.” Eggsy agreed.

Mr. Gilchrist gave a slight nod and started to return inside when there was a tug on his trousers.  He looked down and saw Daisy trying to give him the flower. “Thank you little Miss Unwin.” He took the flower, gave her a gentlemanly bow and retreated.

“He has a soft spot for you Daisy.” Eggsy said.

“Melin nice man.” Daisy agreed.

“Mr. Gilchrist, Daisy.”

She shook her head. She clearly thought about the word before saying. “Merlin. He said.”

“Okay then. Want to help me pick which waistcoat to wear tonight?” Eggsy asked. Daisy loved picking clothes.

*****************************

Daisy was restless that night, excited about the upcoming trip and took longer to settle than he expected. He made his way down across the floor to the games room, and took a pause to straighten his clothes a little before knocking on the door.

He didn’t expect it to be flung open quite so dramatically and he certainly didn’t expect to see that bright a yellow waistcoat. He didn’t even know fabric came in a colour like that.

“You are the companion! I have been dying to meet you!” The man pulled him into the room.

Eggsy had no idea what to do. He looked around for help, only it didn’t look like he was getting any.

“Harry says you are perfect, so let’s see, shall we? I’m James. And this is whiskey - you must be introduced.”

Ah, Eggsy realized the man was already in his cups.

“No, son, that is just his personality. We’ve debated sending him to France to just annoy Napoleon to death.” The other man came over. “I’m Captain Alistair Morton, Roxton’s uncle, and this is Captain James Lance, and I apologize for anything and everything he says to you in the course of the evening.”

Eggsy gave a small bow to the room in general. He looked around, it was the only room in the house that wasn’t a colour of blue. Instead it was all wood, including a wall that had broken bits of board attached to it.

“Wot’s that about then?” He asked. “You like collecting crap wood Mr. Gilchrist, cause I could get you a bunch - cheap.” Eggsy grinned at Mr. Gilchrist only to have it falter as the three other men gave him a look that made him feel small. He then felt somehow worse as they transferred that gaze to Mr. Gilchrist. “I mean begging your pardon Commodore.”

“Oh no, there is no taking that back.” Captain Lance said. “And please just call me Lance, we’re all gentleman here.”

Roxton and Eggsy both snorted at that. Lance just grinned. “Pour yourself a drink, Unwin the night is just getting started.” Eggsy looked to Mr. Gilchrist for permission and the man of the house gave a slight nod.

Eggsy poured himself a glass and went to stand beside Roxton. “How bad is this going to be?”

“My uncle and Lance have know Admiral Hart and the Commodore for 17 years, and the elder two have known each other for almost 30. And this is the first time they have have been truly properly social in over a year. They are going to get very very drunk, our job is to make sure they stay alive.”

“God help us.” Eggsy said. He took a sip of the whiskey and moaned. “Oh lord save me, this is what heaven tastes like.”

“By the third glass I promise it tastes like hell.” Admiral Hart said cheerfully, shooting a strong open shot. “Glass 5 takes you back to heaven.”

“5 would kill you.” Eggsy said.

“No we’ve done the math, 5 will hurt a great deal but it would take 8-10 to kill one of us.” Mr. Morton said. “Lance has reached 7 and didn’t wake for 48 hours, spoke in tongues thought at one point.”

Eggsy looked at Roxton who decided to be kind. “Empty your mind.”

“I’m sorry?”

“They are all spies Eggsy, and when they get drunk they get very curious and very very nosy and they will read a stray thought across your face and be after it like a dog with a bone.” Roxton explained. “They’ll figure out when you had your first drink, what your favourite colour is, who you have a crush on. And they will make you suffer, because the greatest of His Majesty’s Navy are children in fancy dress.”

“Good thing I don’t got no crushes then, a good thing.” Eggsy said and he took another sip of whiskey.

“Is that a fact? Well lucky you then.” Roxton said. “Oh look Lance has already lost, I’m up.” Roxton went and took Lance’s cue. Lance sat beside Eggsy.

“So what is it like working for the largest grump who ever set sail?” Lance asked, loud enough for the room to hear.

“One, you really think I’m going to gossip with you, a man I met 15 minutes ago, while in the room with the man who pays me, and the man who could let me go? I’m not so quick as some, but plenty quick enough to know that’s not a good idea.” Eggsy said with a grin.

Roxton’s uncle looked over. “You said one, that implies a follow up. What is number 2?” He asked. Admiral Hart’s gaze landed on Eggsy while Mr. Gilchrist and Roxton kept playing.

Eggsy shrugged. “2 is that he isn’t a grump. Quiet, stern, I guess, but not a grump. Can’t be a grump and care about my Daisy’s feelings the way he seems to.”

“I thank ye for your flattering words.” Mr. Gilchrist said dryly.

“Also, bit too sarcastic to be labelled a grump innit he?” Eggsy said. He saw Roxton miss a shot. “No Rox, need to be lower to the table, angle your arm out more.” He hopped out of his chair and moved behind Roxton and put his hand on the man’s waist without thinking.

The room went incredibly still.

And all of a sudden Eggsy put all of the pieces together.

“I’m sure my _nephew_ can manage the shot Mr. Unwin. Step back if you please.” Mr. Morton said; it wasn’t a suggestion.

Eggsy went back to his chair and realized that Roxton still hadn’t moved. “You know always amazes me I ended up here, in a proper gentleman’s employ.” Eggsy said idly.

“And why is that?” Lance asked, knowing that was what Eggsy wanted.

“Because how many visits the Runners paid me over the last few years. Always looking for names or information, which was silly because everyone at the docks knew that Eggsy Unwin never snitched on anyone a day in his life. Cook and Bessy always say this is a house that keeps its secrets, so I guess I fit right in, don’t I?” Eggsy watched as Roxton breathed out and took his shot.

“It is a shame we live in a world, where character and intellect are not what matter most. If they did I would have kin who had already made Lieutenant even at their tender years.” Mr Morton said. “Instead we find creative uses for a keen mind, for as long as we can, until mothers realize their children are past marrying age and call said children home from the school they’ve been whiling away at, never to know just what their child has truly accomplished.”

Eggsy stared at Roxton’s back and felt his heart crack. Rox deserved more. “Well at least with all of you in their corner, fighting for them to be seen, won’t get married to a tosser. Or if they are, well accident happen all the time don’t they and widows got their own rules.”

Lance smiled. “Oh yes, we are keeping you.”

“Nah, you’ll want to be well rid of me soon - going to clean you all out at the game.” Eggsy grinned.

Admiral Hart smiled. “5 pounds.”

“Sure you pay me the rest of my quarter’s wages and I’ll take that bet.”

The Admiral pulled out his wallet and gave Eggsy the 25 pounds and Eggsy put five on the table. “Let’s see what you’ve got old man.” Eggsy said.

“I’m a year younger than Mr. Gilchrist if you were not aware. Do you consider him an old man?”

Eggsy looked over at Mr. Gilchrist who was standing close to Roxton. “Suppose my definition of old is changing, not that he’s actually told me his age.”

“Not yet 50.” Mr. Gilchrist replied.

“Look well for it.” Eggsy said with a bow. Mr. Gilchrist raised his glass in salute.

Roxton rolled his eyes and muttered about getting snacks.

Mr. Morton and Lance looked to Admiral Hart who was looking very pleased with himself.

Eggsy cut himself off at the third whiskey because the Admiral was right, it was tasting far less like heaven. Roxton kept pushing water on him. “Trust me you’ll thank me in the morning.”

All the other men were on at least glass five and it hadn’t affected their playing a bit.

Eggsy was very impressed. He watched Lance pour a sixth glass.

“The Navy teaches you many things lad. How to tie a hundred different knots.” Lance said as he raised his glass in salute

“How to cuss in truly creative fashion.” Mr. Morton added.

“Like you cuss.” Roxton teased. He hiccuped his glass and a half hitting him.

“You’ve not seen me on a ship.”

“The swearing that bad on the boats?” Eggsy asked. He tried to keep a straight face as he heard a glass slam down.

“Now ye are just doing it to mock me. Ship Mr Unwin, ship. Even your sister can manage to remember the word.”

“I’ve never seen you talking about boats with Daisy.” Eggsy said confused.

Mr. Gilchrist sighed. “Ships.” He then seemed to be doing a very keen examination of his cue. “She’s come to me a few times to make rainbows with the glass I gave her, we’ve talked about sailing.”

Eggsy felt a giant smile grow on his face. “Thought you only saw her in the mornings when I play piano for you.”

“She is an explorer, especially if those in charge of her are busy. I have kept her company naught but a time or two.” Mr. Gilchrist looked at the table. “Who’s break is it?”

“Yours, in fact.” The Admiral said.

“Ah of course.” And Mr. Gilchrist had his worst stroke of the night and the Admiral took advantage.

Lance looked around the room. “Back to the Navy, what else has it taught us? How to hold our drink, mustn't discount that.”

“How to remove a bullet from a man’s leg while trying to avoid a hurricane?” Mr. Gilchrist offered up.

“How to not punch the Prime Minister when he suggests slashing our budget in wartime?” The Admiral added.

“How to use codes for everything. Names, locations, any letter that was to be sent.” Mr. Morton said. “Galahad there was a stickler for us using our codes.”

Eggsy grinned at the Admiral. “Galahad eh? You really that noble and pure?”

The Admiral just smiled and refused to answer.

“Wait, Lance, so they called you Lancelot right?” Eggsy guessed and Lance raised his glass. “Who are you then?” He asked Mr. Morton.

“Percival.”

Eggsy looked to Mr. Gilchrist. “Merlin. You’re Merlin.” That was what Daisy had said and now it made sense.

“His gift with ciphers and codes, downright magical.” Admiral Hart said, voice filled with admiration.

“Thank ye Galahad.” Mr. Gilchrist said.

Lance laughed. “Only second really to his magical ability with the lads on board who were willing, isn’t that right?” The room went dead, all laughter immediately ceased.

Mr. Gilchrist carefully put his cue down. “It seems we are done for the night. I thank ye for your company and look forward to seeing all of you in the country in a few weeks time. I bid you good night.” Without a bow or another word, the man left the room.

Roxton went over and kicked Lance in the shin and then went after their employer.

Eggsy moved back until he found a chair and fell into it hard. Lance couldn’t have been suggesting what he was, he just couldn’t be.

“James.” Mr. Morton’s voice was heavy.

“I know, I know.” Lance put his glass down. “Admiral Hart forgive my loose tongue.”

The Admiral’s face was hard. “I’m not the one whom you owe that apology to, now am I?”

“Wait!” Eggsy said trying to wrap his mind around it. “Wait, just wait. I know what goes on, on those ships, you hear enough on the docks, and it is just like schools for rich blokes. It’s the any port in the storm, long time, you use what you can, what’s available. You all done it I am sure, ain’t going to judge needs and practicalities. Not with where I’m from and what I’ve done or considered doing to put food in Daisy’s mouth.” Eggsy looked at the men. “I know what the law says, but I also know what life is like.”

The Admiral looked at Eggsy. “There is a very large and fundamental difference between what need leads men to do, and knowing that that is what you prefer in any instance.”

“There isn’t a Missus out there to suit the Master, Cook said.” Eggsy looked at the other men.

“Indeed.” The Admiral kept staring at Eggsy. “I trust a 15 pounds a quarter raise will be enough to help you forget things you learned tonight?”

“You can just bugger off with that money. I don’t open my mouth to begin with, and I sure as hell ain’t going to open it to ruin the life of a man who’s given me a home and made my sister smile, taken care of us when we were hurt. He’s good to us and for us, and I don’t need no money to return that to him.” Eggsy said before he stalked out.

The three men looked at each other and Harry went to a box and got them all a cigar and one last measure of whiskey.

“Gentlemen, to seeing our friend find some happiness.” The Admiral said.

“You made a good pick Harry.” Mr Morton said. “He’ll be right for Ewan.”

“You found him a family of his own, only you could do that Harry.” Lance added. “Now we just have to get him to see it.”

“Ignoring the pesky war, it seems we have a mission worthy of our skills.” Harry said.

They all raised their glasses to seal the deal.

Eggsy was going to just go to his room, all he wanted was to crawl into bed and try to figure it all out. But he wasn’t surprised when his feet took him upstairs. Roxton was standing outside Mr. Gilchrist’s door.

“He won’t answer.”

“Go to bed Roxton.” Eggsy said.

“You learned a lot tonight.”

“I can’t say I’ll forget any of it, but I promise nothing I do or say will ever harm either of you.” Eggsy said.

“Thank you.” She looked at him. “I don’t want to get married.”

“We’ll scare the lot of them off, make sure you end up a spinster.”

She laughed. “Goodnight Eggsy.” She went to her room and Eggsy was alone in the hall.

Eggsy knocked on Mr. Gilchrist’s door. He didn’t expect a response. He waited a minute. He was thankful for how empty their household was, he knew no one would overhear him.

“Mr. Gilchrist - I don’t care.” Eggsy said. He leaned his back against the door, stared at the vase across the hall. “I won’t breathe a word of it to no one, you can believe that. And it won’t change anything between us. I’m not scared or think you wrong or anything you might be worried about. Knew a guy or two down on the docks who had preferences, didn’t stop them from having my back in a fight, didn’t make me treat them any different.” Eggsy took a breath. “Not when…” It was so hard to say, a dangerous thing to admit out loud. “Not when I’ve had those thoughts and feelings as well.” He banged his head a little against the door. “So we’re...we’re fine. It is all...nothing has to change.”

He heard footsteps and moved away from the door. Mr. Gilchrist opened the door and looked at Eggsy in the shadows. “Ye are wrong lad. It changes everything.”

"Why?" Eggsy asked. "Why does it have to change anything?"

"Because, Mr. Unwin, I am about to do this." And Mr. Gilchrist, full of whiskey courage, tilted his head and lay a gentle kiss on Eggsy’s jaw, before retreating back into his room.

Eggsy sank to the ground. “Stop closing your door after you drop these bombs onto me!” Eggsy yelled.

There was no response. The man was going to be the death of Eggsy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/06/14/article-2658099-1EC428AA00000578-647_634x423.jpg this is Chettle House and the inspiration for the Commodore's country house.
> 
> http://miniaturerooms.com/uploads/images/Gallery/Thorne/web.jpg the inspiration for Eggsy's room

Daisy woke up excited. The whole household had been packing up and preparing the house to be vacated and every day she asked if they were going away.

“Today?” She asked, jumping on Eggsy. She asked everyday. 

Eggsy smiled. “Yes today.”

She squealed and took off running and dancing right out the door.

“Shite.” Eggsy said as he chased after her just in the old breeches he wore for sleeping, he hated nightshirts.

And of course she ran down the hall right into Mr. Gilchrist. “Coun...count…” She growled frustrated at herself.

“Country little Miss Unwin.” Mr. Gilchrist said.

Daisy nodded. “No London.”

He laughed a little. “That works as well.”

“Daisy manners.” Eggsy said sternly. Daisy gave her curtsy and then Eggsy stared in horror as she held up her arms. “Daisy no.”

“Daisy, yes! UP! High!” She smiled at Mr. Gilchrist.

He simply raised a brow at her.

“Lease?”

“Yes, there you go.” And Eggsy stared as Mr. Gilchrist hoisted Daisy up into his arms.

“Mr. Gilchrist you don’t have to -” Eggsy said but he trailed off as he realized the man was staring at his chest.

“I don’t mind. She’s just excited about the upcoming trip. The large carriage has come down from the country for the household.”

“You as well?” Eggsy asked.

“No I’m leaving shortly on horse, I’ll arrive a couple hours before the rest of you. I just was doing a walk through of the house.”

“We got it all taken care of sir.” Eggsy said. He moved a little closer. “Didn’t know you rode.”

“I do, I just don’t in the city because I like space when I do it. And yourself?”

“No.” Eggsy admitted. “Not exactly a common thing where I am from.”

“Well then ye will have lessons alongside little Miss Unwin on her pony.” Mr. Gilchrist smiled and waited for her to clue in.

It took barely a moment. “PONY!!!!!!” Daisy yelled, getting that particular word right just fine. “I has a pony????”

“One is waiting in the country for you to ride.” Mr. Gilchrist said happily.

“Oh we’re talking about that.” Eggsy said, worried about his girl on a horse. Mr. Gilchrist just nodded. Daisy looked at Eggsy.

“Pony!!!” She yelled again and tried to dive from Mr. Gilchrist to Eggsy. Both men moved quickly but it meant Daisy trapped Mr. Gilchrist’s hand against Eggsy’s bare chest. They froze and Eggsy quickly tugged Daisy into his arms and tried not to think at all about the brief contact.

“My apologies.” Mr. Gilchrist said quietly. He stepped back and gave them a bow. “I look forward to showing you two my other home.”

“Yay Melin.” Daisy said. “Uh-oh.” She said as she ducked her head into Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Daisy that wasn’t polite, you address him properly.” Eggsy said.

Mr. Gilchrist held up a hand. “You know my name is awful big for such a little girl. Perhaps I may call you little Miss Daisy and you may call me Mr. G, but you’ll have to practice, I know those are difficult sounds for you.”

“Misser G.” Daisy said. “I’m Miss Daisy, hello!” She gave him a little wave.

“Very close.” Mr. Gilchrist nodded to them both and continued his last inspection.

“He gives you too many liberties, my darling.” Eggsy said. “The master of the house spoils you something fierce, I’ve come to notice.”

“Misser G looooves us.” Daisy explained. “Bessy says.”

“He’s a gentleman and treats his staff well.” Eggsy explained carefully. Daisy was getting too attached to their life here and Eggsy worried what would happen when Mr. Gilchrist got tired of them being leeches on his generosity.

Daisy pouted. “Only ponies if you wike someone.”

Eggsy opened his mouth but could not think of anything that could counter that argument. Instead he just took her back to their room to finish preparing it for their absence. A couple hours later Roxton was seeing them off.

The carriage was a little older, not completely in fashion but utterly comfortable. Cook and Bessy were already settled in and the last bags were being loaded on.

“Go sit with Bessy, Daisy while I say goodbye to Mr. Morton.” Eggsy lifted her in. Eggsy looked at Mr. Morton. “Hate that I won’t be seeing you again, just when I got used to you.” Eggsy said.

Rox smiled at him, a little sadly. “You’ll be seeing me again. Just...try not to laugh when you do.” Eggsy looked ready to hug or something so she pushed him a little. “You don’t want to keep the Commodore waiting.” She looked at him. “It isn’t much, but I’m with you both.”

“Wot?” Eggsy asked.

“Nothing. Go, enjoy the country air.” Rox stayed there as the door closed and as they pulled away, she gave Eggsy a small bow.

Eggsy hugged Daisy tight the whole time out of London. Rox deserved so much more, the guys, they had to make it right, had to make it turn out well for her.

Daisy fell asleep on the drive and Eggsy admitted that he dozed as well and they arrived later than he thought they might, sky growing dark. Bessy perked up a little and lowered the window a bit.

“Smell that Eggsy.” Bessy said. “No dank, no piss, no London.”

Eggsy breathed in. “Oh my word, Bessy.” He took another deep breath. “How do you go back to London after this?”

“Well don’t exactly have a huge amount of shops out here do they?” Bessy joked. Eggsy laughed. He stopped laughing though when they turned down a lane.

“Wot is this?” He asked looking at the fires lighting the lane. “He already having a party?”

“No, this is for us.” Cook explained. “He also does us right with the welcome to the country house. Watch.”

“Watch?” Eggsy asked. His eye’s widened until they felt like they would pop out of his head. “It’s a palace.” He looked at the three stories, the red of the brick, the curving lines of the building. “This is his?”

“Sort of, he’s in charge until his nephew is of age, he was born late in life to the Commodore’s brother, he’s not yet 16.”

“Is he here?” Eggsy asked.

Cook’s mouth tightened. “No his mother is a devout woman and feels a man of war is not a good influence. Happy enough to have him keep the estate running, but they’ll summer with her family. Bet the second the boy is of age though, we don’t see this place again.”

Eggsy shook his head at the idea of anyone thinking Mr. Gilchrist was anything less than the best possible influence. He waited for the carriage to pull around to the back, only it didn’t, it pulled right up to the front doors, where there were a few servants, and Mr. Gilchrist.

Eggsy looked at the man, standing relaxed and in casual attire. He whistled quietly.

“I know, so beautiful here innit?” Bessy said. “Just incredible view.”

“Bessy it would help if you were looking at the trees and not Kit Johnson there.” Cook teased. Bessy immediately changed what she was looking and Eggsy also pretended to admire the trees.

They pulled up and Mr. Gilchrist waved the footman off. “Welcome.” He said. He held out a hand for Cook and Bessy and then held up his arms for the barely awake Daisy. “Come little Miss Daisy, you have arrived.”

“Pony?” She asked.

“Much too late for little girls to see their pony, but soon.” Mr. Gilchrist promised.

“Morrow?” Daisy yawned.

“Or the day after once you’ve properly settled.”

Eggsy got out of the carriage, almost missing the step too busy staring at the house. He looked over to see Daisy yawn again and fall right asleep, head crashing onto Mr. Gilchrist’s shoulder. She snuggled in and Mr. Gilchrist looked so confused.

“She’s decided to trust you.” Eggsy said quietly. He reached out. “Let me take her.”

But Mr. Gilchrist just shifted her weight a little. “No I have her.” A hand curled protectively over Daisy’s back. Eggsy felt his heart stutter just a little.

“Cook your usual room is prepared. Bessy are ye fine settling in with Nicole again?”

Bessy lit up, “Yes sir.” She loved sharing with the other maid, had many a good conversation over the wine that she always managed to sneak in.

Mr. Gilchrist smiled a little, knowing well about the secret libations. “I have the Unwins set up in the yellow suite, for when ye need to mind Daisy for Mr. Unwin.”

“Yes sir.” Bessy said. “Happy to help out with the little Miss as much is needed.”

“It won’t interfere with your plans too much I should think, plenty of time to...explore the gardens.” Mr. Gilchrist said, looking past Bessy to where the under gardener was standing. Eggsy coughed to cover his laugh as Bessy turned red. Of course nothing slipped past Mr. Gilchrist. “Come along Eggsy, I’ll show ye to your rooms.”

“Of course sir.” Eggsy could see an offshoot of the building, a slightly more modern looking build, but blended well and he figured it were the servant’s quarters. He figured they’d be there, as couldn’t be quite as relaxed here as they were at their almost empty city house. Only Mr. Gilchrist didn’t head in that direction but instead went up the beautiful curving main staircase up to the second floor. “Mr. Gilchrist, this place is just…” Even in the dim light he could tell the place was special.

“A nightmare to maintain? Cold in the winter, dreadful in the summer, filled with horrid paintings?” Mr. Gilchrist replied softly, not wanting his voice to wake Daisy.

Eggsy looked at him. “You love every brick.”

“I do indeed. I always have. My brother didn’t, he preferred the city always. But if I couldn’t be at sea, I liked to be here.” Mr. Gilchrist nodded to a door. Eggsy opened it and saw it lit with a few lamps.

He looked around the small sitting room, it’s cheerful yellow and delicate furniture. He moved through to the bedroom, which was a little darker shade, a bed for him, and a beautiful day bed for Daisy. He saw another door and peeked through and realized they had a private bathing chamber.

“Sir, this is too nice.” Eggsy said. “This is for guests, nice guests from the look of the space.”

“It is in theory a mother-in-law suite, I thought little Miss Daisy would appreciate the colours.”

Eggsy stared at him. “You can’t just install us in a room like this. The talk -”

“Mr. Unwin, I made my choice and I stand by it, and my servants don’t talk except among themselves.” He took a breath and lowered Daisy to her bed, smoothing her hair and covering her with a blanket. “I...you two deserve a little luxury in your life, and it is my pleasure to provide it.”

“You spoil her.” Eggsy scolded.

Mr. Gilchrist smiled but said nothing. “I’ll see a tray is sent to you. Tomorrow I have to see to the house and the land a little, have a few meetings, but the day after we’ll begin your riding lessons. Good night Mr. Unwin.” Mr. Gilchrist gave a small bow.

Eggsy decided to take a risk. “Good night sir.” Instead of bowing he held out his hand. Mr. Gilchrist looked at the hand, stared for a long time. Eggsy started to lower his arm, but Mr. Gilchrist held out his in return. It was warm and a little rough, fingers long. They stood there, staring at the clasped hands for longer than was considered acceptable. Daisy made a noise in her sleep and Mr. Gilchrist pulled away and left without another word.

**********************

The next day saw Eggsy taking Daisy around to properly meet the servants of the country house. They were more numerous than the city, not that it took much, but still the bare minimum for a house of its size. But they were all as friendly and welcoming as Bessy and Cook, including the rather old valet.

“Hello Mr. Unwin.” He said politely. “I am Gregson. I understand that when it comes time for the party you might require my assistance.”

Bessy gasped happily, “The party is a go then?”

“Yes Miss Bessy, the invitations went out two weeks ago, it will be in three weeks.”

“Wot party, why do I need help?” Eggsy asked.

“It is a party that will be lasting for four nights sir. Close friends come for those first couple of nights and then the last night more come for a fancy dress party. Mr. Gilchrist suggested you might not have anything to suit.”

“Not even a little bit.” Eggsy agreed.

“We’ll have you looking quite handsome don’t you worry.” Gregson said with a wink. He exchanged a gaze with Cook, who was happily making pie with the cook of the estate.

“Oi, wot’s going on then? You all planning somfing?” Eggsy asked suspicious.

“Not at all. Perhaps you would like to take your sister outside, look at the grounds a little.” Daisy who had only been paying a little attention perked up at those words. “Eggsy?” She looked to the windows. “Dus?”

“Yes we can see if we can find any ducks.” He agreed. Cook gave Eggsy a small jug with water and he and Daisy went to explore. They stayed outside for hours wandering the landscaped grounds. Daisy poked at flower beds and they explored the edge of the woods and over to a pond. Which was really more a small lake, big enough for a small dock and boat.

“Go?” Daisy asked.

“Not today Daisy, but yes we’ll put you in the water - I want you to learn the basics of swimming, just to keep you safe.” Eggsy knew how to swim a little, couldn’t help out on the docks and not at least know how to float.

Daisy grinned, “Fishies?”

“Yes my darling, I bet there is a fishie or two in there.” He laughed. “Now want to go see down to the stables before going back to the house?”

Daisy lit up. “Pony!”

“No riding without Mr. Gilchrist, but maybe we could bother the stable master to see if there is in fact a pony for you.” Daisy squealed in delight and began to skip along as they made their way to the stables. When they got near they could hear the stomp of hooves and both stopped when they realized that the person riding hard across the field by the stable was Mr. Gilchrist.

When he reached the end of the field he turned back, and seemed to kick the horse even faster, leaping over the fence into the horse pen. He pulled the reins and the horse reared up, but Mr. Gilchrist held a perfect seat.

“God is testing me.” Eggsy said. He believed it even more when he saw the master’s face. It held a smile that he hadn’t seen before. Huge, bold, free. Eggsy wondered if that was what he looked like when he was on the ships that seemed to hold his heart so tight.

Mr. Gilchrist got down off the horse and handed the reins over saying a few words to the stable boy. He then came over to where Eggsy and Daisy were.

“Been for a walk?” He asked.

“Flowers and fishies and now PONY!” Daisy said, yelling the last of it. She then remembered to curtsy.

“Pony, you wish to see a pony?” Mr. Gilchrist asked. "I am unsure if I can fill that request." He gently teased.

“Lease?” Daisy asked.

“I know it is hard, but you say pony awfully well little Miss Daisy, can you try?” Mr. Gilchrist asked.

“P-Please.” Daisy said.

Mr. Gilchrist held out his hands and leaned over and picked Daisy up and over the fence. “Thank you so much for trying so hard. Now let us see a pony.”

Daisy wrinkled her nose. “Smelly Misser G.”

“Yes well, horses have a smell a bit, and I did work up a sweat.”

“We has waer.”

“We do, sir.” Eggsy said and he held out the jug.

“Ah, thank ye but my hands are rather full at the moment.” Mr. Gilchrist smiled ruefully.

“Here, let me then.” Eggsy pulled the stopper out and held it to Mr. Gilchrist’s lips. He tipped the jug slowly, watched Mr. Gilchrist’s throat move as he swallowed, Eggsy’s hand slipped from nerves and a little spilled down the man’s chin. “I’m sorry sir.” Eggsy pulled the jug away.

“Quite alright.” Mr. Gilchrist replied.

Daisy sighed. She lifted the edge of her skirt and wiped the water away. “Booful now. See pony?”

“Why thank you little Miss Unwin. And I doubt anyone would call me beautiful. Certainly not compared to you.”

“Eggsy says you booful.” Daisy replied. “Pony?” She was getting impatient.

Eggsy flushed red. “I haven’t sir, I mean, uh, you are of course handsome, but I assure you I don’t go around talking -” Eggsy clamped his lips shut.

Daisy glared at her brother. “No lies, lies bad.”

“I’m not lying.” Eggsy said, shocked.

“When you is sill asleep and I can’t say wake up unil sun says hello you say Misser G is booful and nice and ask for a kiss.”

And Eggsy realized that he must have been dreaming and talking in his sleep. He was horrified. “Um, thank you for sharing Daisy, now how about Mr. Gilchrist takes you to see your pony. I’ll catch up in a minute. Please?” He begged, though he wasn’t quite sure which of the two he was begging.

Mr. Gilchrist just looked at him. “Join us when you can Mr. Unwin.”

Eggsy nodded and once they were out of sight he leaned on the fence and began gasping for air. He felt like he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs, that he had forgotten how to breathe. He gripped the wood tight and could feel splinters digging into his palms. He was going to have to talk about this with the man and somehow not die in the process. He couldn’t believe that Daisy said all of that, didn’t even know he had been dreaming of the man like that. And seeing him look so happy, what was happening here? Why did it seem like everything was shifting around him. He felt so off balance.

“Sail true, don’t fight the wind and you’ll make it there.” A voice called out.

Eggsy straightened and look at the man who spoke. “I’m Richard Grey, stable master here.”

“Eggsy Unwin, his companion.” Eggsy looked as the stable master grinned.

“Really, he finally got some company?” The man looked positively thrilled.

Eggsy made sure to choose his words carefully. “Admiral Hart was worried in the city after all his illness that he had shut himself away too much. I was hired to be a proper companion to the Commodore.”

Richard’s smile dimmed a little. “Oh. Well still, glad he’s been having someone to talk to at least. Understand we’ll be teaching you and the wee one to ride?”

“Yes sir.” Eggsy said. He was slowly coming back to himself.

“Ever been on a horse at all?”

“Once, when I stole it from a Runner.” Eggsy grinned. “It didn’t go well.”

Richard snorted. “We have a nice gentle mare we’ll start you on then. Work our way up.” He gestured to Eggsy to follow him to the barn.

“Hey wot was that you said about the wind?” Eggsy asked as they drew closer.

“Oh, it is what the Commodore always says when one of us looks troubled. Good man he is, looks well after the staff. But if he sees someone upset or frustrated he’ll give a nod and say ‘Sail true, don’t fight the wind, and you’ll make it there.’ Kind of nonsense really since none of us really ever set sail, but there is something comforting in it. Sailing true, good idea anyways, isn’t it?” Richard said.

Eggsy looked down the row of horses to where Mr. Gilchrist was showing Daisy how to feed the pony an apple slice.

Yeah, he could sail true.

As soon as he figured out what that was.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Eggsy stared up at his ceiling unable to sleep. Daisy had been down a few hours, but his brain wouldn’t still. He needed to go for a walk.

He dressed in breeches and his oldest shirt and went down to the servant’s quarters and found Bessy in the kitchen. “Bessy I need to go for a walk, clear my head a bit, would you mind going to sit with Daisy I don’t want her to wake alone.”

“Of course Eggsy!” Bessy said. She stood up. “You going out to the gardens?”

Before Eggsy could say anything, Gregson looked up from his tea. “Actually, Mr. Unwin we’ve had a bit of a problem with rodents making trip holes, and you don’t know the gardens in the day well enough yet, let alone the night to traverse them. I often find the library a good place to soothe my mind and the Commodore never objects to a member of the staff borrowing a book.”

“That’s a fair point.” Eggsy said, the last thing he needed was a sprained ankle. “You off to see to the master?” He asked as Gregson stood. “No I’ve been dismissed for the night. I’m off to seek my rest, the Commodore has an early morning at the pear orchards before he gives you and the little miss your riding lesson.” Gregson gave a polite nod.

Eggsy and Bessy headed out, Bessy upstairs to Daisy, Eggsy down the hall to the library. He wondered at it still having lamps lit but figured it a quirk of the household he began to look over the shelves, trying to see if anything appealed.

“Those are naval journals and histories Mr. Unwin, I don’t know that they would appeal.” Mr. Gilchrist’s voice called out.

Eggsy turned and saw the man tucked into a window seat, the lamp near him flickering him with light. “Oh, Mr. Gilchrist sir. I thought you abed.”

“I had retired, but always find myself restless the first few nights out here, the quiet.” He smiled. “Has the quiet driven you from your bed as well?”

“Something like that yeah?” Eggsy said and his brain pointed out that the master was in heavy robe and breeches and the small glimpse of skin suggested a lack of shirt. Eggsy had no idea if he wanted the robe tie to slip open or to go over and yank it shut even more.

“Well I do find a brandy and a book can help.” Mr. Gilchrist said as he stood and went to the decanter. He poured a measure and brought it over to Eggsy. “Come, I’ll light the fire.” Mr. Gilchrist drew a fire up and Eggsy sat in a chair and took a sip of the drink.

Mr. Gilchrist sat across from him. “Tell me Mr Unwin, what do ye think of the country seat?”

“Gorgeous innit? And you know it.” Eggsy smiled a little. “Pretty sure Daisy thinks this is actually heaven.”

“I’m glad. And tomorrow you two get your riding lesson.”

“Gregson said you need to see to the orchards? You don’t have to give us lessons if you have your work.” Eggsy said. “We don’t want to take you away from nothing.”

“You won’t, a few trees were lost this winter, but it is a standard inspection really.” He explained. “And I am looking forward to seeing the two of you on your horses.”

“Why?” Eggsy said softly. “Why are you being so good to Daisy, spoiling her almost like she were yours, being nice to me? I mean, sir, you were never mean, but you went from so closed off to this.” Eggsy waved a hand. “Why?”

“Do I need a reason?” Mr. Gilchrist asked.

And that snapped something in Eggsy’s brain and the panic from the afternoon rushed back as rage. “Yeah, guv, I think you do. Because this, treating me like an equal, like I goddamn am worth something, worth more than the wage Admiral Hart is paying me, it just doesn’t happen. Only reason a man like me does stuff like this, treats a fellow like me like this, is because he wants something in return. So what do you want from me Mr. Gilchrist?” Eggsy looked at Mr. Gilchrist and waited.

Mr. Gilchrist put his glass down very carefully. “A man like me?” He asked.

Eggsy scowled. “Quality, smart, gentleman through and through. And me from the docks, thief, on a good day a labourer, on bad days on the worst days considered something rougher, if you get my meaning. So why are you treating me so well?”

Mr. Gilchrist looked at him. “Because ye are quality Mr Unwin, through and through.”

“Oh bullshit.” Eggsy said. “Stop the fancy talk and just ask me to be your whore or mistress or whatever you call the bloke equivalent so that I at least know where I stand and can then figure all of this out.”

And from the look on Mr. Gilchrist’s face, Eggsy thought he might have gone too far. His smile was not the happy one Eggsy had seen earlier today. Mr. Gilchrist stood.

“No, no. Ye don’t talk to me like that.” Mr. Gilchrist growled.

“No sir, I’m sorry sir.” Eggsy said, swallowing heavily. Oh god he hoped he hadn’t cost them their home.

“Now if ye have something to say to me, you come over here and whisper it in my ear.” Mr. Gilchrist crossed his arms and waited. It bunched the fabric robe a little and confirmed the man was not wearing a shirt.

Eggsy stood slowly and put his glass down. He skirted around the small table and moved close to Mr. Gilchrist but still a metre away. Mr. Gilchrist raised a brow and Eggsy shuffled a little closer into his was in the man’s personal space. He realized he would have to push up a little to whisper to the man. He took a breath but saw Mr. Gilchrist tilt his head.

“Mr. Unwin, ye need to take that chip off your shoulder. I do not want anything that ye are not willing, desperate to give me.” His breath was so warm on Eggsy’s ear that Eggsy couldn’t stop a small shiver.

And then Mr Gilchrist nipped at his earlobe and Eggsy’s knees buckled. He dropped his head onto Mr. Gilchrist’s shoulder and they just stood there for a moment.

“May I call ye Eggsy when it is just the two of us?” Mr. Gilchrist asked quietly.

“Yes sir.” Eggsy said. “I umm, I need to sit, I can’t think.”

“Of course.” Mr. Gilchrist agreed. Only he didn’t push Eggsy back toward his chair, but rather sank back onto his own seat and pulled Eggsy into his lap. He arranged Eggsy’s legs on either side of his hips and wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist. Eggsy squirmed a little trying to get comfortable and Mr. Gilchrist flinched a bit.

“Oh.” Eggsy said. He moved a little more and saw Mr. Gilchrist swallow down a noise. He couldn’t resist and gave a little extra squirm.

“Eggsy.” Mr. Gilchrist’s tone was stern.

“Sorry sir.” Eggsy grinned which ruined the apology.

“Ewan.” Mr. Gilchrist said. “When ye make me hard, I think we can drop the formality.”

“Can I call you Merlin, it sounds more like your name than Ewan does.” Eggsy asked.

“If ye like, that is what Harry has always said as well.” Merlin agreed. “Now I want to make one thing clear. You are not being paid to be fucked by me.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened. “Jesus that was blunt.”

“I’ll not dance around this Eggsy. I want ye, desperately. I have from the first moment I saw you. You are so beautiful. And then ye turn out to be kind and talented and -”

“And?” Eggsy asked.

“And everything I favour in a person, when I allow myself to think in those terms, which is very rarely.” Merlin looked at him. “I have dallied before, but it always has to be done with caution and care.”

“Were it easiest when you on your boats?” Eggsy asked.

“Even now ye tease. But yes, arrangements could be made and then once on land forgotten because that was all that was wanted or because they remembered they had better options again available.”

“Some enlisted boy break your heart guv?” Eggsy teased.

“Aye a time or two.” Merlin replied calmly. “Over the years there have been a few others, but not many.”

“I uh…” Eggsy looked at Merlin. “I’ve seen men I thought attractive, that I’ve wondered about. I knew if I ever had to go into the trade I could do it, but I’ve never actually been with a man, and not gone very far with women either. Nothing that could get anyone pregnant.” Eggsy blushed a little.

“Well, the one great advantage to this, is we definitely don’t have to worry about pregnancy.” Merlin smiled and Eggsy wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

“So what am I to you?” Eggsy asked.

“My companion.” Merlin said. “And we can add whatever weight to that word we desire as we figure it out.”

“I can live with that.” Eggsy said. “Daisy doesn’t see or hear a word of this, she is way too young to understand and keep a secret.”

“I accept that. Most of my staff knows, the staff always knows, but they are discreet and as long as we are cautious all should be well.”

“I found you attractive pretty early on too.” Eggsy admitted. “Do you know how nice your throat is? And how weird a thing is that to find attractive?” He moved his fingers to graze the column of Merlin’s throat. “First time I saw you that bit undone, well it made me a bit undone.”

Merlin smiled. “Eggsy, I’m going to kiss you now, objections?”

“No.” Eggsy felt Merlin move a hand into his hair and pull his face down. It was a soft kiss, gentle. And not at all what Eggsy wanted.

“Sir, might not be very experienced, but I won’t be breaking anytime soon.” Eggsy said after he pulled away a little.

“Not the wisest course to sail your ship right into the storm.” Merlin said.

“I’ll take my chances.” Eggsy replied and he found his hips grabbed and his body pulled in even closer and he was fully aware of how hard Merlin was. Merlin put his hand back in Eggsy’s hair and tugged so Eggsy’s neck arched. He nipped lightly at his neck, nothing that would leave a lasting mark.

Eggsy moaned and groped at Merlin’s robe until he found the tie and loosened it, trying to push it off Merlin’s shoulders.

“Nae.” Merlin said, “Just open it for now, a library with an unlocked door is not the time of place for stripping down.”

“But there will be a time and a place?” Eggsy asked, he wanted to see the whole of Merlin, touch every inch of him.

“Aye, lad, there will be.” Merlin reassured him. He pulled Eggsy back down for a hard kiss. Eggsy forgot to breath at the feeling of it. When he began to get light headed he pulled back a bit and stared at Merlin’s chest.

“Jesus you are attractive. How’re you almost 50?” For the first time Eggsy touched a man’s chest that wasn’t his own. Merlin had only a little more hair than him, a sparse trail that Eggsy followed with his fingers. “Do you like your nipples played with, I mean it is like a girl?” Eggsy groaned, embarrassed.

But Merlin smiled. “Do ye like yours to be played with?”

“I don’t know. Never had it done.” Eggsy said.

Merlin untucked Eggsy’s shirt and slid his hands up Eggsy’s chest until he reached the lad’s nipples. He gave them a soft brush and Eggsy just shrugged. It didn’t feel bad, but didn’t really stir anything either. Then Merlin grinned wickedly and pinched hard.

“Oh, lord save me.” Eggsy said. It hurt, but Eggsy didn’t know that hurting could feel so good. Merlin pinched again and Eggsy whimpered. When Merlin tugged, Eggsy moaned and realized he was completely hard.

“Did we have the time I would bite ye there.” Merlin said. “As for me, why don’t you touch and find out.”

“I can do that.” Eggsy said. He ran his thumbs over Merlin’s nipples, pleased when the pebbled. He smiled and licked his one thumb before flicking it over the skin, pleased when Merlin shivered. He flicked again a little hard, pleased when he felt Merlin’s hips push up. He ran his fingers down over Merlin’s firm stomach, watched as he sucked in his breath. Eggsy let his fingers rest on the waistband of Merlin’s breeches. “More?” He asked.

“More.” Merlin agreed, his own fingers in a similar place on Eggsy. He undid the button of the front flap and Eggsy squirmed in anticipation, he hadn’t put any drawers on when he had gotten out of bed. “Mmmm.” Merlin murmured as he touched hard flesh.

Eggsy moaned as the long and slightly rough fingers grasped him. Merlin moved the fabric out of the way and looked at Eggsy. “Lovely my lad.” Eggsy flushed a little, seemed such a silly thing to be called lovely. But then Merlin tugged a little drawing his hand up Eggsy’s length to the top and he gave the foreskin just the slightest tug before he moved his hand back down.

“Merlin, that’s...please don’t stop, even if they come to jail us, please don’t stop.” Eggsy begged.

“I won’t my lad. I won’t.” Merlin kept the slow pace for a while, letting Eggsy get used to the feel of his fingers. The hand that had been resting on Eggsy’s thigh moved in between Eggsy’s legs and cupped his balls. He picked up the pace on Eggsy’s cock, used the precome to smooth the way a little.

Eggsy was babbling, swearing, praying, saying he didn’t know what. It hadn’t been like this the two times girls had touched him. Then it had been quick, and over and if he admitted it, a disappointment. But this, this was crashing into him, made him forget everything but Merlin. All he knew of the universe at the moment was Merlin’s touch.

Merlin’s grip tightened even more, the tug grew harder. Eggsy could feel himself getting close. “Please sir, please I need...I need you.” Eggsy begged.

“Shh lad, I’m here, just tip over.” Merlin said. He then moved the hand that was on Eggsy’s balls so that his middle finger just pressed against Eggsy’s hole. And that strange touch was enough to send Eggsy crashing over the edge. It was almost painful but without a doubt the best orgasm Eggsy ever had.

He collapsed boneless on top of Merlin, and wondered why he couldn’t see

“You blinded me. Oh god, doing this blinded me.” Eggsy said, he didn’t sound too worried. It was worth it.

Merlin snorted a little. “Or your eyes are closed.”

Eggsy laughed, giddy. “Does it always feel like that with a bloke? I mean do all blokes know how to do that that well?”

“No, I just am a perfectionist.” Merlin said calmly. “It is something that command drills into you.”

“God bless His Majesty’s Navy.” Eggsy said.

“Indeed, God bless it and keep it mighty.”

Eggsy snuggled in a little and realized Merlin was still hard and lost some of his calm. “Oh shite, I forgot about you.”

“Oh? Then who or what were you thinking of when I brought you to that rather impressive completion?” Merlin asked. His tone was joking but there was a dark thread under it.

Eggsy swatted at his shoulder. “I was thinking of you and how brilliant and gorgeous you were. I meant that I forgot to touch you too. You have to be hurting.” Eggsy looked at Merlin. “Can I touch you sir?”

Merlin kissed him gently. “If ye like.”

Eggsy nodded and Merlin moved his robe a little more out of the way and unfastened his breeches. Eggsy was nervous but reached in to touch Merlin. He pushed away the fabric and got his first look Merlin’s cock. It was longer than him, thinner and curved. Eggsy bit his lip. “What do I do? I mean I know what to do, but how do you like it? I want you to like this.” Eggsy said the last very softly.

Merlin’s smile was warm with affection. He wrapped Eggsy’s hand around his length and then placed his fingers over top and began to guide that lad, show him the ways he liked to be touched. Merlin had been so turned on by touching Eggsy that it didn’t take him long to spill over their fingers.

Eggsy stared at the mess, while Merlin’s breathing slowed. “Umm?”

“Handkerchief by your thigh Eggsy.” Merlin said. He had used it to clean up after Eggsy had come. Eggsy picked it up and cleaned off their fingers and Merlin’s cock, very gentle with the latter. Both men did up their breeches. They stayed in place just looking at each other.

“I think I could use that brandy.” Eggsy said. Merlin nodded and Eggsy pushed off his lap and back into the chair he had sat in earlier. He reached for the glass and drained it in just a few swallows. Merlin sipped his more slowly. “I...nothing can beat that.” Eggsy finally said.

“Oh I don’t know, I am sure you’ll change your mind after I suck you off, or when I properly breach you.” Merlin said idly. He watched as Eggsy paled and then flushed. “Too much?” He asked amused.

“I have no idea.” Eggsy replied. The clock chimed. “I need to go to my room. Don’t want to leave Daisy with Bessy too long.”

“I understand, I think I’ll read a little more.” Merlin said.

Eggsy wasn’t quite ready to get up though. “Merlin?”

“Yes Eggsy?” He replied.

“This is about more than just this, right? I mean...I’m not just…” Eggsy couldn’t quite put it into words, the reassurance he needed.

“Mr. Unwin, I hold ye in a great deal of affection.” Merlin said solemnly.

Eggsy laughed a little. “You know Daisy said, you don’t buy ponies for people you don’t like.”

“Your sister is as clever as her brother.” Merlin said. “Come you need your sleep. Go to bed Mister Unwin.”

Eggsy stood, legs a little wobbly, but the straightened soon enough. “Is there a piano here?”

Merlin tilted his head a bit. “There are three. Why?”

“Just asking. Good night Mr. Gilchrist.” Eggsy said, as he put formality back on like a cloak.

“Goodnight Mister Unwin.” Merlin returned.

 

In the morning he was eating in the dining room, when he heard the notes drifting down from the front sitting room. He smiled. “Nicole,” He called to the maid.

“Yes sir?” She asked.

“I seem to be eating in the wrong room. I’ll finish breakfast in the sitting room. I do believe I am expected.” He picked up his tea cup and followed the music. When he opened the door there was Daisy playing with her glass and Eggsy playing a personal favourite of Merlin’s. He sat on the chair and sipped his tea until it was time to go to the orchards.

 


	9. Chapter 9

One week later, Eggsy was getting he and Daisy ready for their riding lesson. It had been going very well, Daisy loved her little pony and circling around the pen. Eggsy was doing not too bad, though he didn’t think he’d ever be as good as Merlin.

And he was happy for the lessons because it was a little more Merlin. They had their piano and breakfast time in the morning and the lessons, but otherwise the man had been swamped with the business of the estate and some correspondence from Admiral Hart. They hadn’t had a chance for any alone time since the night in the library. Sure Merlin always subtly touched Eggsy when they passed by now, and there was this small smile, that Eggsy knew belonged just to him, but he was dying a little. Knowing what it could feel like when it wasn’t just a quick pull while in the bath, Eggsy wanted more. A lot more.

And in just a couple weeks the guests would be arriving for the festivities, which would mean even less time with the man.

Eggsy sighed a little, but held out his hand for Daisy to go down to the stables. Only there was a knock on the door and Bessy and Nicole stuck their heads in.

“Hiya.” Eggsy said.

“We’re here for the little miss, no riding lesson today for her. The Commodore wanted you to have a chance to actually ride a little today.”

Daisy’s eyes watered. “Pony.”

“Now miss, you don’t think the Commodore would just cancel your lesson and not have a surprise to make it up for you, do you?” Nicole asked. She and Bessy giggled a little. Daisy was curious, and frankly so was Eggsy. They followed the maids out the back of the house, where Eggsy saw blankets and pillows and a beautiful rocking horse, a couple new dolls, and a child sized tea service.

“The master arranged a pretty picnic for you miss. May Nicole and I join you?” Bessy asked. Daisy gasped and went running.

“I think that means yes.” Eggsy said.

Bessy winked at him. “Go on for your ride, we’ll keep your sister nice and busy. Take as long as you want.”

Eggsy flushed but headed towards the stables. He saw Merlin with two horses, both of whom had saddle bags on.

“Mr. Gilchrist sir, you spoil my sister.” Eggsy lightly scolded.

“You’ve said before.” He agreed. “Notice how much it has affected my behaviour.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes a bit. “Why we got bags then?” He asked.

“Because Mr. Unwin, I thought today you might be ready for a bit more that around the pen and that we’d go for a ride. I’ll show ye the orchard. I packed us a light snack as well.” Merlin moved to beside Eggsy’s mare. He held out his hands and Eggsy took the boost and settled onto his horse. Merlin needed no such help and moved gracefully to his seat.

“Show off.” Eggsy said.

Merlin just winked in reply.

Richard open the pen and waved them off. “I’ll be telling anyone who asks that you went down the woods path to look for deer. My memory awfully short sometimes.”

Merlin looked at the man. His whole staff had spent the last week mentioning how much they liked Eggsy and Daisy, how well they seemed to fit into the household and how Daisy never stopped talking about him, and how it would be a shame if they ever left.

His staff were not very subtle.

But more subtle than his friends who wrote him letters in old codes that basically said, if you manage to mess this up we will end you. Harry’s letter said, when you do bugger up I will help you clean up the mess. Such faith his best friend. But Harry remembered the ensign who ran off with a barmaid and 500 pounds, so perhaps it was warranted.

“Thank you for your consideration.” Merlin said sternly, hoping to quell the man’s smile, but it only grew. He looked over to Eggsy. “Are ye ready? We’ll keep it at a walk.”

“Sounds good, I mean I’d like to take it as far as a trot, but maybe on the way back.” Eggsy agreed.

They kept a leisurely pace and Merlin filled the time with conversation. It was the most he had ever said to Eggsy and Eggsy was hanging on to every word, even the boring ones about tree rot. He watched as they rounded a curve and there was the orchard. It smelled just a little, flowers, and soil and the beginnings of fruit.

Merlin slid off his horse tied and Eggsy’s to the fence and pulled the saddlebags off. He helped Eggsy down and grabbed those saddlebags as well. He lead Eggsy through the trees into the middle of the orchard where there was a small walled gazebo with flower bowers leading into it.

“My grandfather pulled up half a dozen trees to build this for his first anniversary. Family story says that my grandmother hit him for the waste of crop and insisted he plant double to make up for it.”

Eggsy smiled at that. “This is nice.”

“It is, I came here as a boy, just to get away, to think.” There were benches but Merlin pulled out a small quilt and lay it on the ground and pulled out a small bottle of wine, some bread and cheese. “I planned a picnic for the elder Unwin as well. Care to join me?”

“Merlin.” Eggsy said happily. He moved closer and gave the man a kiss before sitting down. “Though you know Daisy got a bunch of toys with her little party.” Eggsy teased as he tore a hunk of bread.

“Open the other bag.” Merlin replied, leaning back against one of the benches.

Eggsy looked at Merlin. “You know I don’t need anything right? I mean, I just...I’m happy having a bit of you yeah?”

“Just open the bag Mr. Unwin.”

“Of course sir.” Eggsy says. He opens the bag and pulls something out, well wrapped in cloth. He unwraps it carefully, terrified that the man would have gone to too much expense. And then he sees it. And Eggsy laughs. Oh god, he can’t stop laughing as he holds it up.

“That Mister Unwin is a boat.” Merlin said. It was a simple toy paddle boat, meant for a child’s bath. “Do ye see perhaps now the difference between that and a ship?”

Eggsy kept laughing. “Well they are both wood and float, so really not that different guv - a boat is a boat.”

Merlin sighed. “One day, one day I will get ye to use the words correctly.” He sipped some of the wine.

Eggsy put the boat carefully away and came over to sit by Merlin. “What are the chances of anyone finding us?”

“Slim, work is done on the orchard for the day, and I’m not expected anywhere until dinner, I have to go eat with the mayor of the village.” Merlin said. “We are fairly safe.”

Eggsy nodded and moved closer so that he was right beside Merlin. He sighed happily when Merlin put an arm around him. They ate a little and talked quietly. Eggsy looked out at the orchard. “It’s beautiful here.”

“It is.” Merlin agreed. He moved the collar of Eggsy’s shirt and kissed his neck.

Eggsy moaned at the rough feel, scruff against his skin. And then he realized - scruff. “Merlin you have to stop.”

Merlin moves quickly away, but Eggsy clasped his hand.

“You’ve been neglecting your shaving.” Eggsy said. He touched Merlin’s chin. “You look powerful attractive like this, but the secret is hard to keep if I go back all red from your whiskers.”

Merlin smiled ruefully. “Ah yes, I’m a little lax in the country and Gregson says his fingers are bothering him a bit so I haven’t wanted to make it worse.”

“Because ye can’t shave yourself.” Eggsy said. He looked closely at Merlin. “Are you blushing?”

“I get nervous doing it myself if you must know.” Merlin admitted. He raised his head and brought Eggsy’s fingers to just under his jaw line. “I cut myself rather badly once when the ship crested a large wave. I actually trust other hands better than my own.” Eggsy felt the faint scar under the shadow of beard.

“I have steady hands.” Eggsy said as he traced the scar again. “Steady as rock. If you wanted. Mornings are a little busy with Daisy, but at night after she’s asleep I could come by, give you a shave.”

Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s fingers and brought them to his lips. He pulled one finger into his mouth and sucked. Eggsy wondered how the hell that could be making his tummy feel so funny. Merlin pulled the finger out of his mouth with a pop. “I would like it very much if ye shaved me.” He leaned into kiss Eggsy but was pushed back.

“Nowhere that can be seen Merlin.” Eggsy reminded him.

Merlin grinned wickedly. “That leaves me many places to explore.” He looked at Eggsy thoughtfully. “Up you go, onto the bench.”

“Wot, why? Quilt is comfortable.” Eggsy protested.

“Trust me.” Merlin says, his smile wicked.

Eggsy thought he would happily follow that smile into hell. He moved up onto the bench and waited for Merlin to join him. Only the older man stayed on the ground.

“Undo your breeches.” Merlin ordered quietly, still on the ground.

Eggsy undid them and waited.

“I want to see your cock.” Merlin said. Eggsy looked around, the bench was actually fairly enclosed and he hadn’t heard any people. He lifted his hips and pushed his breeches and drawers down and hissed as bare bottom hit the cool bench. “Touch yourself.” Merlin said as he moved more in between Eggsy’s legs.

Eggsy felt silly touching himself, when Merlin was right there, but then he saw how Merlin looked, so hungry and like Eggsy was dinner. Eggsy held his cock and thought of the night in the library. He moved his hand up and down, slow, trying to put on a bit of a show.

“Ye are so beautiful lad.” Merlin said, as he watched Eggsy. “I want ye in my bed every damn night, I want to feel you against me, go to sleep naked, pressed against you. Wake up to feel ye hard and wanting, perhaps wake ye up with my cock pushing into you.”

Eggsy was both turned on and terrified. He had heard plenty of stories on the docks. “Isn’t it really painful?” He asked.

“It can be if care isn’t taken. I will always take care of you.” Merlin said. The words felt heavy, like they meant more than just the sex. “And if ye do not want that, there is plenty we can do.”

“Like wot?” Eggsy asked.

“Like this.” Merlin moved Eggsy’s hand away and sucked the tip of the cock into his mouth.

Eggsy’s head hit the wall behind him hard. “Wot are you doing guv?”

Merlin pulled off. “Well, if you would leave me be, I would be sucking your cock.”

“That’s a thing?” Eggsy asked.

“Oh yes.” Merlin said. He then lowered his head again and licked at Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy moaned. Merlin slowly lowered his head, allowed Eggsy to get used to the sensation. He moved his head up and down flicking his tongue over the tip of Eggsy’s cock when he had almost pulled off. He kept it up for a few minutes, happy to bring Eggsy off in this manner, but Eggsy pushed him away.

“Merlin, not again.” Eggsy said, breathless.

“I don’t understand.” Merlin said.

“Not without you again, not going to forget you this time.” Eggsy said.

Merlin reached over to the saddlebags and pulled out a small flask. He put it beside his hip and then grabbed Eggsy and yanked him into his lap.

“Undo my breeches.” Merlin said, and Eggsy was clumsy as undid the buttons. Merlin pulled the stopper on the flask and poured a little out.

“Wot’s that for?” Eggsy asked as he moved Merlin’s clothes out of the way and began to pull on his cock.

“It’s for this.” Merlin said as he ran his oiled hand over Eggsy’s cock.

“Oh that feels good.” Eggsy said. He leaned his forehead against Merlin’s.

Merlin coated his own cock and adjust Eggsy so that they were closer and a slightly better angle. He then wrapped his hands around them both and began to pull.

Eggsy gasped at the feel. “Oh that’s you, that’s you against me.” Eggsy said.

“Rock your hips a little if ye can.” Merlin's suggested and Eggsy leaned back against the bench which helped him move easier. His rocking pushed him against Merlin’s cock and up into his fingers. “Oh lad, ye are a delight.” His breath was growing laboured.

“Merlin, feels so good, fuck this is just, so, oh just keep going.” Eggsy babbled.

“Not really in a position to stop lad.” Merlin managed to say. He sped up his fingers, squeezing as tightly as he could. Eggsy spilled first adding to the slick and Merlin followed shortly.

Eggsy was still dazed when Merlin cleaned them up. “Is it going to get better each time? Because it really will make me blind in that case.”

“Yes and no.” Merlin smiled at Eggsy’s debauched look. “There is one more pleasure that ye do need to try at some point that can make it feel even stronger, but I’d imagine overall it will eventually become commonplace, you’ll perhaps even get bored with me.” Merlin smiled sadly, it had been said to him before.

Eggsy snorted a little. “Sorry sir, cannot quite figure out getting bored of you. Just doesn’t seem possible.”

Merlin doesn’t reply but looks out the bower and sees the clouds that rolled in. “We should head home.”

“Home. It’s a nice word.” Eggsy said. “With you, first time I’ve felt like I had a proper home since my Da died.”

“Enjoy it, you...you have blended well in with us.” Merlin winced, it wasn’t quite what he meant to say. Eggsy smiled though.

They went to the horses and were halfway home when the clouds opened up. “Shite.” Eggsy said.

“Are ye ready to try a run?” Merlin shouted over the rain.

“Best we do, don’t want to stay out in this.” Eggsy said. No way should Merlin be out in this, not when he was finally recovered from being sick. They kicked the horses into gear and were only drenched and not quite drowned when they made it to the barn. The stable master took the horses to dry them off and Merlin and Eggsy stood just inside the barn, waiting for it to cease raining. Merlin shivered a little and Eggsy looked around.

He saw a horse blanket and wrapped it around Merlin’s shoulders. “You need to keep warm sir, heard you had been powerful sick.”

“I’m fine, don’t fuss.” Merlin said, but he kept the blanket over his shoulders.

“I’m your companion it is my job to fuss.” Eggsy said.

“Only your job?” Merlin asked curious.

Eggsy stared out at the rain. He heard the stable master go back to his room.

“No.” Eggsy reached under the blanket and brushed his hand against Merlin's. “My pleasure to fuss over you. And I’m a good fusser, just ask Daisy. I think you could use some fussing, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“I will bear up under the strain.” Merlin said solemnly. They stood fingers brushing until the rain finished.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The two weeks until guests were do were busy. Eggsy and Merlin had carved a little time together at night when Eggsy shaved him every three days. It was a quiet, slow thing, and he loved touching Merlin’s jaw, cheeks, and they would bring each other off with hands and Eggsy even tried sucking on Merlin for the first time.

It went poorly and Eggsy was so worried, but Merlin just helped him up and hugged him and then they just rutted against each other until they came, Eggsy’s teeth leaving a mark on Merlin’s shoulder.

Otherwise Eggsy had been busy preparing the house for its guests. He wasn’t sure they’d all fit and he tried to convince pretty much everyone that he and Daisy could move to the servant’s quarters but no one would listen. Eggsy glared at Gregson. “It is a waste of space, where are all the guests going?”

“We have the space.” Gregson reassured him. “You need not give up your room.”

Nicole hurried in and handed a letter to Gregson. “Sir this just came, addressed to the Commodore but uh-”

“But you thought a pair of neutral eyes was needed.” Gregson supplied.

“Yes sir.” She agreed and began to bite her nail.

Eggsy wondered what was going on.

Gregson opened the letter. “Shite.”

Eggsy stared stunned, he didn’t think Gregson was the type to swear ever.

“My apologies, Mister Unwin, but it seems you and Miss Unwin will have to give up your room. The Admiral is joining the festivities.”

Cook banged down her spoon. “He is not. Not for the whole time.”

“No, just the fancy dress ball, but it will take Bessy a few days to clean that room to the Admiral’s satisfaction.”

“He never comes, he’s going to stir up trouble he is mark my words.” Cook said.

“We like Admiral Hart.” Eggsy said confused. “Happy to give up the room for him.”

“No son, Admiral Hart is fine.” Gregson explained. “This is Vice Admiral Chester King. He is...a difficult man and will have us all hopping to.” He sighed. “You are to enjoy the parties, as you are the Commodore’s companion, but we might on occasion need your assistance.”

“Of course, whatever you need. You all treat me square and I’m happy to help out.” Eggsy said. “Daisy and I will switch rooms in the morning, gives us plenty of time to clean.”

“Thank you son.” Gregson smiled. “But for today the seamstress from the village is coming to make sure the clothes for you and Daisy are well fitted, including your costume for the ball.”

Eggsy groaned, he didn’t want a fitting. But the household didn’t care and that day he had a few new outfits and he had to admit a rather fetching costume. And Daisy had three new beautiful dresses and he could never object to that. Especially since she left the yellow one on and ran through the whole house showing it off to everyone. He trailed behind her, and grinned the whole time. Daisy made her way to Merlin’s office.

“Lease Eggsy? Wanna say thans you.” Daisy said.

“Yeah okay, that is polite.” Eggsy knocked on the office door.

“Yes?” Merlin called out.

Eggsy poked his head in. “Sir you have a minute?”

Merlin smiled softly. “Aye.” His smiled only grew when he saw Daisy in her yellow dress. “Well hello little Miss Daisy.” Merlin stood and came around his desk.

“I is a flower!” Daisy said as she spun around. “I booful flower.” She gave her curtsy and then held up her arms.

Merlin happily picked her up. “You are indeed the most beautiful flower I’ve ever seen!”

“Thans you.” Daisy said and she kissed his cheek.

“You are very welcome my dearest.” Merlin looked at Eggsy. “I am sorry that you two have to move for the next few nights, but life would be difficult if the Vice Admiral did not have the best guest rooms in the house.”

Eggsy shot him a look. “Knew you put us in too fancy a spot sir.”

Merlin ignored Eggsy. “Do you like all your dresses?” He asked Daisy. “What colours are they?”

“Yellow.” Daisy tried to remember. “Whie, Pin, and Blue. Blue is your happy colour.”

“It is little Miss Daisy. And you know the seamstress said she had left over fabric, if ye go up to your room I’ll bet you’ll find matching dresses for your doll.” Merlin whispered.

Daisy kicked to be put down. Merlin lowered her to the ground and laughed as she did her little happy dance. “Thans Papa.” She said and she tore out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

Eggsy and Merlin stared at each other. “I’ll talk to her, I’m sure it was just a silly slip.”

Merlin nodded and went behind his desk. He was trying and failing to regain his composure. “You should go after her, wouldn’t want her to fall on all those stairs. I’m busy with preparations for company for the rest of the day. Will you be able to shave me tonight? Guests arrive tomorrow and I should be well kempt.”

“Of course guv, I’ll be there after Daisy’s well asleep just like usual.” Eggsy promised. He gave a small bow and went to chase Daisy.

****************************

That night they were in Merlin’s bathroom and Eggsy gave him the closest shave he could. Eggsy looked at Merlin.

“You look wrong guv.” Eggsy said after he put away the implements. He sat on the vanity, having discovered last shave that it would hold his weight. Merlin pulled Eggsy’s feet into his lap.

“Wrong?” Merlin asked. “Did ye cut my face?”

“No, you are aware I didn’t. Just you don’t feel quite right, like how you usually do right about now.” Eggsy nudged his foot against Merlin’s cock which was soft. Usually the shave made him hard and aching.

Merlin looked at the bathing chamber. “Come.” He said as he stood. He lead Eggsy to the bed chamber. “Join me, just for a moment?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy said. They lay down on the bed together and looked at each other.

“This summer party has been a family tradition since my great grandmother’s time. It is always considered a highlight. Personal friends and family come for three nights of country quiet and life and then on the fourth the number almost triples for the masquerade ball.”

“Gregson explained it all.” Eggsy said.

“I’ve never been the host.” Merlin said. “It was my parents and then my brother and it hasn’t been held in a couple years, with the deaths in the family. I can take care of the estates, the fortune, send my nephew to the best school, hire the best tutors. But this? This is outside my ken.” He took a breath. “Captain’s Lance and Admiral Hart arrive tomorrow and will try to be helpful. Captain Morton arrives the day after and will be actually useful. His sister and niece will be with him.”

“Rox is coming?” Eggsy said happily.

“Yes, but you must be cautious lad, ye don’t know her, remember?” Merlin said. “One wrong glance even and ye can destroy her reputation.”

“She’d probably like that.” Eggsy replied.

“True.” Merlin laughed a little. “And then no one and then the party. Where I have to be host and pretend I understand all the gossip and…”

“And?” Eggsy prodded.

Merlin closed his eyes. “And deal with people trying to marry me off.”

Eggsy stared at him. It was weird that a sentence could hurt like that. “You are to wed?”

“No.” Merlin said definitively. “I have no desire to wed. And when I was in the navy my bachelorhood mattered not. But now I am retired and though everything belongs to my nephew several of the acceptances asked for the inclusion of a daughter or a niece. According to Harry now that I am out of mourning and in good health, people have their eye on me.”

“Well you are good to have an eye on.” Eggsy teased.

Merlin smiled a little. “I am counting on my companion to help me survive this.” He took a breath. “I very much wish I could dance with ye.”

“Once the house is ours again, we’ll go out to the gazebo and have a dance.” Eggsy said. He touched Merlin’s face. “I’ll keep you up, promise.”

“Thank ye Eggsy.” Merlin said.

“Be like the mast on one of your boats, holds the whole thing straight and true.” Eggsy grinned and waited. He never got tired of the game.

And sure enough Merlin rose to the bait and growled and rolled over on top of Eggsy. “Ship, lad, do I have to string ye up to get you to use the right word?”

“Well that could be fun.” Eggsy winked and rolled his hips up. Merlin leaned down and they both heard the small cry. Before Eggsy could ask Merlin to move, Merlin was already off the bed and dashing across the hall. Eggsy quickly followed but Merlin made it to Daisy first.

She was crying, gasping. “Eggsy, Eggsy ba dweam, monsers.”

“Shhh, little Miss Daisy, we’re here, we have you safe.” Merlin said, smoothing her damp hair back. He gently kissed her head.

“Messy.” Daisy hiccuped. “Wet.”

“Oh sweet one, it’s okay, we’ll get it all fixed up.” Eggsy said. He held out his arms, but Daisy screamed and dove for Merlin. “Daisy, you’ll get Mr. Gilchrist dirty.” Eggsy said as he tried to pull her away. She screamed more.

“I have her.” Merlin said, not caring about her sodden nightdress. “Change her bedding, get a pitcher of water.” Merlin sat on the ground and sang softly to Daisy while Eggsy dealt with the mess.

Eggsy brought over a new nightdress and Daisy let them clean her up and change her. “Papa put me back.” She said.

“Daisy, Mister G, not Papa I told you that.” Eggsy said. They really didn’t need her making that mistake with all the guests coming.

But Daisy just gripped Merlin tighter. “No, loves me, nice like Eggsy, but old, my Papa.”

Merlin’s heart felt like heavy tide, completely emptied and refilled. “Shhh, my darling, let me put you to bed. You need sleep.” He put her back in the bed and covered her with her sheet. He made sure that Eggsy was a couple paces away. He kissed her hair and left his lips by her ear. “Papa loves you very much.” Daisy turned her head and kisses him. “To sleep my darling Daisy.” He stood carefully and looked at Eggsy. He nodded and head back to his own room, just a brush of their fingers as he went by.

Merlin settled into his bed. Papa was something he never thought he would be called, but it seemed he had created a family. He stared at the ceiling, he would need to make plans. He wondered who to rely on of his friends. Not Lance, on matters like this he couldn’t keep quiet and he was due to sail in just a couple weeks. Harry would help happily but would be smug having been the one to hire Eggsy. Captain Morton. Alistair could always be relied on for discretion and clever assistance.

Merlin just had to get through the next few days and then he would see to his future.

*********************************

Eggsy was happy to see Admiral Hart and Captain Lance and even in between finishing getting the house ready and moving rooms, he managed to find time for a little conversation.

“I trust the job suits?” Admiral Hart asked Eggsy when they ran into each other in the library.

“Yes sir, Admiral.” Eggsy said. He didn’t add anything to that though and watched the impatience grow on the Admiral’s face.

“He is treating you well?” The Admiral pushed.

Eggsy smirked just a little. “Feel like I’m in real good hands sir.” He added a wink.

The Admiral smiled faintly. “And how long do you feel that you would remain comfortable in those hands?”

“As long as they want to hold me.” Eggsy said calmly.

The Admiral looks closely at him. “He’s wealthy enough, to be clear, but this isn’t really his.”

Eggsy smiled, he wasn’t offended, he understood looking out for those you love. “I’m his, sir. Always and to the end if he wants me.”

“You are a good man Mister Unwin.” The Admiral held out his hand and Eggsy shook it.

And the next day a large carriage arrived. Eggsy was out with Merlin to greet it. He smiled and gave a small bow to Captain Morton, and noted that his mouth looked a little pinched. The Captain held out a hand and a woman clearly his sister a lit.

“Mrs Morton.” Merlin said politely with a bow.

The woman had a hard look but it softened as she looked at Merlin and she gave a smile. “Commodore Gilchrist, we thank you for your kind invitation. The summer ball here has always been a highlight for society and it is wonderful of you to continue the tradition.”

“I am lucky to have such beautiful and charming guests for my humble attempts at festivities.” Merlin said and the woman tittered. Eggsy looked at the captain who was clearly praying for patience. But then he offered a small smile.

“Commodore Gilchrist may I have the privilege and pleasure of introducing you to my niece Ms Roxanne Morton, just finished school and a tour of the country.” Captain Morton helped her alight from the carriage.

Eggsy choked on his breath. Rox was gorgeous. Just beautiful and in her pale dress and flower in her hair, looked the barely one and twenty she was. He died a little as she dropped a graceful curtsy.

“Commodore, it is an honour to meet a man as decorated as yourself. You are a boon to England in these hard times.” Her voice was higher. She just looked so small and delicate.

“Yes, yes, just dreadful, the lack of french lace is appalling. But still we have Roxanne dressed well. It is wonderful that your party can be a soft debut for her before the fall season begins.” Mrs Morton said.

Eggsy heard Captain Morton’s sigh. “Captain Morton, can I show you to where you are staying?”

“Yes please.” Captain Morton tried not to sound desperate. Eggsy smiled a little and lead the man into the house. “We’re bunking you with Captain Lance if that is acceptable?”

“Yes.” he agreed. “He and Admiral Hart arrived well?”

“Yup all settled. Another Admiral is coming, but not until the morning of the ball, like most the rest and the staff seemed less than impressed.”

“Vice Admiral King is a man who has done great work for his country, and he will never let you forget it.” Captain Morton explained. “Is Gilchrist?”

“Terrified? Yes sir. Admiral Hart said he had a plan though. And frankly sir, if I may say so, those words scared me something good.”

“As well they should.” Captain Morton opened the door and saw the mess that Lance had already left. He smiled just a little. “Is the plan for tonight?”

“No tomorrow night, night before the big party for biggest impact and assistance, the Admiral said.” Eggsy explained. “Plus he said needs some time and help to set it all up. Which again - scares me.”

“The truth of it will be both better and worse than you expect.” Captain Morton told him. “Thank you, I should go see my family settled.” Eggsy left him and went to the servant’s quarters.

It was the next night and Daisy was asleep on the small cot when Bessy knocked quietly. “Kit’s outside to show you the way. I’ll stay with her tonight. Go have your adventure.”

Eggsy gave her a quick hug and went out the side door where Kit was with a torch. They nodded to each other and began to walk around the back of the building.

Where they saw a sheet dangling from a window. Eggsy laughed, he wondered how long before Rox broke out, his glimpses of her during the day showed her desperately bored. Sure enough he saw her small form climb out the window and she began to shimmy down. She reached the ground and turned.

“Hello Eggsy.” She said calmly, like it was just an innocent stroll.

“You invited too?” Eggsy asked.

“Sort of? Captain Lance said if I managed to escape, I could come. I slipped my mother some extra soothers in her tea and here I am.”

“Come on you two.” Kit said. “Don’t want to make too much noise.” And he lead them through the garden.

Eggsy smiled at winked at Rox, who was in some of her old clothes. “So Kit, someone’s been leaving Bessy flowers on her windowsill every night since we’ve been here. You know anything about that?”

Kit’s spine went ramrod straight and he didn’t look at them. “Sorry Eggsy, wouldn’t know nothing about that.”

“Ah, fair enough bruv. Shame though, because she loves them, kept every single ribbon that’s been around the bunch, touches them all the time, never shuts up about them.”

“Really?” Kit’s voice was high, hopeful.

“Really. When the place is all pretty for the party, bet a girl would enjoy being taken for a bit of a walk.” Eggsy suggested.

Kit had an extra spring in his step as he took them to the pond.

Rox gasped and Eggsy whistled. There were bowls of fire and blankets and pillows. There were baskets that Eggsy guessed held food and probably knowing these men a lot of booze. “Thanks Kit. When are the others getting here?”

“Soon I would imagine. Have a good night yeah?” Kit said.

Rox and Eggsy sat down and picked through the baskets, pulled everything out. “You are quite pretty you know.” Eggsy said and Rox groaned.

“Mother railed for hours about my short hair, I blamed it on brambles getting caught. Now I am to grow it out. Do you know how evil corsets are? And fans, oh my god fans have a language. I master ancient Greek and Latin, French, Spanish, and Russian, and cannot remember what it means when I hold a fan half open and pointed outwards.”

“Bet Captain Morton made sure your fan had some sort of weapon though.” Eggsy replied.

“Of course, the Commodore designed it.” Rox said. “How is he? I miss him dreadfully.”

“He misses you too. Won’t say nothing, you know him, but heard him call for you a few times in the hall and then just this silence before asking for Gregson.”

“He talked to me, proper conversations about his work, let me help. I miss that. He saw me, really saw me and that little smile when you’ve impressed him? Better than all the compliments that Mother insists I should love.” Rox sighed. “God I miss him.”

Eggsy understood Rox and what she meant, but it was all he could do not to hit her and say _mine_.

They heard noise along the path, and froze for a moment until Rox recognized the laugh. “It’s them.”

And sure enough they appeared, with Merlin gagged, blindfolded and tied up.

“Oi little much isn’t it?” Eggsy asked. He stood and went over, pushing Morton and Lance out of the way to start working on the ropes. Only he couldn’t even begin to figure out the knots. “Wot the hell?”

“Sailors remember?” Lance said. One tug and they all came apart. Eggsy was a little impressed. He undid the gag and blindfold.

Merlin blinked a bit. “Hello sir.” Eggsy said.

“Hello Mr. Unwin.” Merlin said. “Please forgive my manners and actions.”

“Huh?” Eggsy asked.

Merlin moved fast and tackled Admiral Hart.

“Ooh fight!” Lance said and he dove into the pile of rolling limbs. Eggsy wondered if he should do something and decided, no he wasn’t getting in the middle of that. He watched as Captain Morton just stepped over them and went to the blankets. That seemed like a good idea.

Morton went through the baskets as well and selected a bottle of champagne. He popped it open and began to pour into the glasses that Rox held. “Gentleman, if you please.” He called out. The three sprung up and moved over to the blankets.

“What is all this then, why was I kidnapped?” Merlin asked. “It is beautiful to be sure, but we have guests arriving early tomorrow and I must be -”

“Scared out of your mind.” Admiral Hart finished. “Merlin, we know you are terrified, so we ease your worry tonight. The sound of water, stars above your head. It is the closest we can get you to a ship.”

Merlin looked around slowly and then stared at his friends. He held out a hand for a glass. “To the greatest friends a person could have.” They all raised them high and sipped. Well most sipped, Lance drained his glass. Merlin looked at Rox. “It is wonderful to see ye again Rox. I have missed you.”

And Rox sniffled a little and then dove into Merlin’s arms. “Missed you so much.” She said.

Merlin hugged her tight, kissed her head. Eggsy looked away to the water, tried not to be jealous. Captain Morton refilled his glass. “A man’s heart can hold many types of affection. For comrades, for friends, for love.” He said quietly to Eggsy. His gaze briefly flicked to Lance with the last word before it returned to Eggsy.

“You doing well Captain Morton?” Eggsy asked.

“He sails soon, a new warship, meant for the heart of battle. He relishes the chance, the excitement.” Morton said. “I’ll not sail for another month at least a new, smaller ship, meant to hide in the night. We are on different paths. As usual.”

“Hearts though, can hold fast right?” Eggsy said. “No matter distance or time, once someone’s stuck in you, they’re there for a long time.”

“Indeed Mr. Unwin.” Captain Morton agreed.

Merlin came over. “Were ye a part of this lad?”

“No sir.” Eggsy said. “Admiral Hart said he had plans.”

“The most terrifying words in the English language.” Merlin agreed.

“That’s what I said!” Eggsy said, as he grinned at the Admiral, who still had dirt on his face from the scuffle. “Anyways Mr. Gilchrist sir, seemed like this might be a good idea for you.”

Merlin looked at his friends, at Rox, at his Eggsy. “When we are among family, a less formal address is acceptable Eggsy.”

Eggsy smiled. Family. “Been a long time since felt like I had a proper family Merlin.”

Lance laughed. “Oh I promise we’re anything but proper.” He held up another bottle of champagne. “Let’s drink shall we? Need to get Merlin all set for the jaws of the beast tomorrow. And my mask has actual jaws -- my costume is quite frightful I promise.”

Eggsy grinned. “I’m not frightful in mine, according to Daisy I’m downright beautiful.” And then he clued in. “Wait, Merlin, how didn’t I realize you’ll be in costume too?”

Merlin sighed. “Because I try not to think about it. I’ll look an idiot.”

“If you wear the same thing you do every year then yes.” Admiral Hart agreed.

“No, Gregson insisted that I change this year, being the host. It is new.”

“Good. Eat will you?” Hart fussed. They all sat down and ate and drank and played cards and talked about everything except the next day.

Eggsy had no idea what time it was when they all began to lie down, and talk slowed down. Merlin was at the edge of the blankets, closest to the water. Eggsy just happened to make sure he was beside the man. This was the closest they might get ever to sleep together. Rox settled her head near Eggsy’s hand and Eggsy touched her hair gently. He looked over and saw Lance and Morton near each other. He realized how they looked like a unit even though they weren’t touching. And Admiral Hart closest to the path, ready to protect them all.

“So Merlin, you got a ship on the pond there, should we put you into it, let the water rock you to sleep.”

Merlin pinched Eggsy’s side. “I hate ye lad.”

“No you don’t.” Eggsy said confidently.

“No I don’t.” Merlin said. The soft conversations drifted around them. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

“Same.” Eggsy said. “Did this help?”

“Aye very much. To have Rox back among us even for a night, is a joy.” Merlin said. “And to have you beside me, is an even greater one.” Merlin held out his hand and Eggsy slid his into it. “I can hear you sing Daisy to sleep you know, from the yellow room. I’ve missed the sound of it. Would ye sing now?”

“In front of all these tossers?” Eggsy said, looking at the group who had fallen silent.

“I heard you in the house sometimes, you are wonderful Eggsy.” Roxy agreed.

“Please my lad.” Merlin asked as he squeezed Eggsy’s hand.

“Very well.” Eggsy said. He stared up at the night sky, at the constellations Merlin had pointed out hours ago, his favourites that he had stared at while at sea. Eggsy sang songs from the docks, dirty ones, happy ones, sad ones, and ones of true love. He sang the most fearsome men of the British navy to sleep with tales of sailors who always return to their loves.


	11. Chapter 11

Kit came to wake them just as the sky was warming up, Rox was already gone. They all stood groggily and started to clean up but Kit told them they all were in desperate need of a wash and it would be taken care of, guests would arrive soon enough and extra servants from the village were already there, preparing.

Kit walked back alongside Merlin and Eggsy, the other three trailing a little behind.

“You know Kit, Bessy likes this house for a visit but she would miss London.” Merlin said. Eggsy wondered what he was up to, and Kit’s shoulders just slumped.

“I know sir, she talks of it. Bet she has a line of beaus too.” Kit sounded downright forlorn.

“No, no she doesn’t.” Eggsy added.

“Mr. Unwin and Cook have made me regularly aware that my household perhaps is a little too small even for a bachelor like myself. Cook hates taking care of the garden at the townhouse and there is always heavy cleaning that needs help. And perhaps a clever lad who wants more, could even train to become a butler, if he had a mind for it.” Merlin could see the house, servants stringing garlands on the windows.

“Sir?” Kit asked a little confused.

“I’m offering you a job at my city home Kit.” Merlin said. “It would allow you...growth in your career and life, if that is something that interests you. You have through the summer to think about it.”

Kit looked to Eggsy, as if to make sure this was really happening. Eggsy grinned and nodded. “Well I’ll give that a good long think sir.”

Merlin smiled a little bit, that little smile Rox had talked about. “You do that and let me know.” Merlin went into the house where Gregson was waiting and ready to scold him for being out all night and looking a fright. Eggsy gave a polite bow and went to his own rooms to have a quick wash and be able to help the staff.

Eggsy got ready for the day and ate breakfast with Daisy and Cook who was taking a break from all the baking she already had done.

“A Mrs. Bearn is coming from the village, the vicar’s wife. She’s going to watch Daisy for all of us so we can get our work done. Lovely, sweet woman, you don’t have to worry a titch.” Cook explained. It was a relief for Eggsy.

Nicole hurried in. “Carriages are starting to arrive, Eggsy willing to be a footman, help out?”

“Course, I’m to help all of you out until Mr. Gilchrist says any different.” Eggsy said easily. He took a last gulp of tea, kissed Daisy’s head and went to work.

He spent the next couple hours moving luggage and taking horses and carriages down to the stables amazed at all the extra staff hired. He commented on it to the stable master. “Village loves it.” He explained to Eggsy. “The extra money helps out a lot in the winter. And the Commodore is paying more than his brother ever did, not that he ever skinted.”

Eggsy smiled, his man were a true gentleman. He stayed smiling all the way to the house where yet another carriage was pulling up. Only this one had Merlin and the others standing outside at full attention. When it stopped an older man slowly came out and they all saluted. Must be the Vice Admiral then. He watched the man walk up and give Merlin a hand shake. Eggsy walked over ready to lead the horses but the Admiral looked over to him.

“Who’s this then? He seems a little familiar.”

Eggsy gave a bow. “Good morning sir. I’ve been at the Kingsman club a couple times, may have seen me there. I’m Eggsy Unwin, Commodore Gilchrist’s personal companion. It’s an honour to meet you.”

“He can see me to my room.” Vice Admiral King said. “You all have important things to attend to I am sure.”

Eggsy shot a quick glance to Admiral Hart and Merlin, but they were keeping their eyes forward. “Of course sir. I know where your room is, right this way sir.” Eggsy figured he seemed like the sort of man who liked to be called sir a lot.

“So, Mr. Unwin was it?” He asked as they walked through the house.

“Yes sir.” Eggsy said.

“Do you enjoy your job?”

“Yes sir.” Eggsy replied, hackles raised. This wasn’t Harry Hart’s questioning this was something else.

“Well, I hope you haven’t been completely wasteful with your wages like your sort often is. This party shows that Mr. Gilchrist is ready to return to society, doubtful he’ll need you come his return to London.”

Eggsy’s jaw tightened. “My sort sir?” He lead the man to the yellow room.

“Hmmm, acceptable.” The Vice Admiral said looking around. “I recognize you, not from the club. From the docks when I’ve done ship inspection. Guttersnipe, who lucked out through Admiral Hart’s pity. You’ll be away from your betters soon enough.”

Eggsy looked at the man, and had many thoughts but he kept them to himself. “Please enjoy the rooms and the party tonight. I know I am looking forward to the party.”

“Oh, you clean up well enough to serve?”

“No sir, I attend as guest of the Commodore. Being a companion comes with some perks, even if I am from the gutters, sir.” Eggsy gave a bow and went quickly to his temporary quarters. He sat on his bed and pressed his hands to his eyes, breath harsh. He had gotten so used to be valued, forgot how most saw him. It took a few minutes to compose himself but he went back to work.

All the servants though shooed him away in the late afternoon to take a nap. “I can do more.” Eggsy protested.

“This party goes well into the night Eggsy, you’ll need the rest. Sleep for a couple hours and I’ll send a tray.” Cook said. He was about to protest but she pointed her evil wooden spoon at him and he went to the bedroom.

The vicar’s wife was tucking Daisy in. “I’ve got this ma’am, go have a nice cuppa.” The vicar’s wife smiled and gave Daisy a kiss. Eggsy held out his arms and Daisy happily went to him. He settled her into the big bed with him, gave her a kiss. “Good time sweetie?”

“Yeah. Nice. Miss Eggsy and Papa though.” Daisy said on a yawn.

“Mister G, Daisy. Your papa died, you just have me.” Eggsy felt so sad saying that.

“Nu-uh, has a Bessy an a Cook an a pony an a Papa.” Daisy said. “Los love Daisy and Eggsy.” She explained.

“Very well.” Eggsy decided it was a fight for another time. “Hush now, we both need a nap.” He hummed to her until they both drifted off.

 

They woke up a couple hours later when Gregson brought in Eggsy’s costume. “Sir here, is everything you need. I will be attending the Commodore and the Admirals, will you be fine?”

“Yeah I remember how it all goes from the fitting.” Eggsy said. “How are people eating? We didn’t set up for a proper dinner.”

“Most are having trays delivered and the dining room will be set for different small repasts over the course of the night.” Gregson looked at him. “You don’t worry about none of it, you are a personal guest of the Commodore and are not to lift a finger beyond for a glass of champagne. And oh dear me, I seem to have something extra.” Gregson patted his pockets and pulled out a small mask to match Daisy’s blue dress. “It appears the seamstress made this so that the little miss can very briefly stay up to see the people in their costumes.” Daisy spun in a circle in excitement. “Just a little peek.” Gregson said. “Not more than two or three dances.” Daisy giggled.

“Thanks, Gregson, you are incredible.” Eggsy said sincerely. “When we leave for London, you’ll be coming with right?”

“No, I’m too old for a move such as that. I’ve already decided on a replacement and will start grooming him as such once the fuss of all this is over.” Gregson explained. He bowed and left before Eggsy could ask any questions. Bessy knocked soon after and had a tray.

“Mind if I eat with the two of you before I have to go play ladies maid?” Bessy asked.

“Course not.” Eggsy said. The three ate together, Bessy talking about the guests that had arrived and how beautiful the ballroom was and the musicians sounded amazing and the amount of champagne they had and how the Commodore made sure there were a few bottles for the staff to enjoy.

They finished up and Bessy took the tray. “I’ll get you a pitcher of hot water to tidy up a little.”

“Thanks Bessy and good luck dealing with it all.” Eggsy said.

Bessy paused at the door. “Know you can’t dance together, but Kit made sure that if you go right at the garden path, one of the torches is wet and just can’t seem to catch a light, lots of hidden corners and shadows there for two people who need a break alone.” She smiled at Eggsy. “Enjoy the night.” And left.

“Us get pwetty?” Daisy asked.

“Yes we are going to be the most beautiful people there my sweet.” Eggsy said. “And I promise you my first dance.”

Bessy dropped off the water which was hot and scented with just a little sandalwood. Eggsy grabbed a flannel and gave Daisy a quick rub down and then did the same for himself. He put Daisy in her blue dress and brushed her hair, and tied a ribbon in it.

“Mas.” She said holding out her hand.

“Not until closer to party time.” Eggsy said. He knew she would find it hot quickly. He lay out all the pieces of his costume on the bed, and tried to remember the order of everything, beyond the big robe came last. He slid into the layers on, and couldn’t believe how smooth they all felt He put on the belt with the fake dagger and laughed at how real the jewels looked, he hoped the village seamstress had been given a bonus for all her work. He then sat at the glass and tried to remember how the head cloth and hat thing work. Eggsy liked that he could hook the cloth so that all would be seen was his eyes. He liked the idea of hiding with all these rich and important people. He tried hooking the cloth up and liked how it looked, but he sort of blended in too much and then he felt something in the fabric. He pulled it out and it took a minute, but he knew from the women in the alleys what it was. Kohl.

He had to wash it off three times before he got it on properly but the dark cosmetic made his eyes more dramatic when surrounded by the white fabric. He turned to Daisy, “Well?”

“Booful.” Daisy said. “Mas?”

“Yes now we can put on your mask.” Eggsy agreed and he carefully tied the ribbons behind her head. He helped her off the bed and gave her a deep bow and they left the small room. As they walked down the hall, there was Captain Lance waiting for them.

He gasped dramatically. “No one told me a princess would be attending the party. Your Highness.” He said as he bowed. Daisy giggled and gave a curtsy. “Come, this way.” He said, leading them back. “Better that you already be in the ballroom with a few guests than have some of the more...elitist guests see you come through the servant’s quarters.”

“Yeah Admiral King already made his opinion very clear on that.” Eggsy said quietly.

“Oh dear. Don’t tell Admiral Hart or the Commodore that until after the party, a duel with this many witnesses would be unfortunate.” Lance said. He lead them outside and the up the back steps of the house and into the ballroom. “Well it seems Merlin outdid himself.” Lance said quietly.

Daisy tugged at both men. “Magic?” She asked looking at the room.

Eggsy looked at the flowers, the soft lighting, heard the music. “Yes Daisy, this has to be magic.” He agreed.

“Come to the door, you can hear the opening welcoming.” They moved closer where a few other minor guests were also already in the ballroom. The clocks struck 7.

“I welcome all you dear and honoured guests to the Gilchrist summer ball. I bid you enjoy yourselves, and dare you to guess at who lies under their masks. The reveal will be at midnight. My friends - let us begin our revelries.”

There was applause and then a great deal of footsteps and Merlin walked into the ballroom.

In tights.

Eggsy blinked, sure he was imagining it. He was not. They weren’t very tight breeches, they were actual tights. Oh god those thighs. He was very thankful for the voluminous robes he was wearing. He took in the low boots, the tunic, the hat. And the bow.

Robin Hood. Merlin was dressed as Robin Hood. He was so handsome.

“Papa booful.” Daisy said in awe.

“Shh.” Eggsy said. “Look at all the amazing costumes Daisy. So many pretty ladies and gentlemen.” He looked through the crowd for the few people he knew and couldn’t see any. He hooked the cloth over most of his face, desperate to hide from all the wealth he could see dripping off of people. He was thankful for Captain Lance beside them.

“There’s Captain Morton.” Lance said looking through the crowd.

“Where?” Eggsy asked.

“The angel.” He nodded over to the other side of the room. And Eggsy saw him, but wondered how Lance could tell under the feathered hood. And then he realized that Lance was dressed as the devil. He smiled to himself, of course they were.

Eggsy forgot about watching the crowd and just focused on Merlin who was speaking to the band. “I’ve requested three waltzes for tonight, including this opening one, please join me on the floor to open the occasion.”

The crowd immediately began to pair off and Merlin made his way over to where Eggsy was standing. His gaze was hot as he look at Eggsy, as if he could see right through all the layers Eggsy was wearing.

Merlin smiled that small perfect smile of his and he bowed to Daisy. “Little Miss Unwin, if your dance card is not too full, may I request this first dance with you?”

“Huh?” Daisy asked, as she looked to Eggsy for help.

“Guv, people will talk.” Eggsy whispered.

“Let them.” Merlin said. He looked down. “Daisy, my sweet, dance with me to the pretty music.”

“Yes!” She said and she held her hands up.

Merlin swept her into his arms and went to the centre of the dance floor and then when the music started he swung her around in perfect time. Eggsy watched them spin and spin, Daisy giggling and holding him tight. He could hear people whispering, wondering who the child was. But he ignored them to watch his girl be the princess she always should be.

“Can you fall in love just in a moment?” Eggsy asked out loud, more to himself than anything.

“I fell over the sounds of cannon fire, the smell of cordite, so to fall at such a beautiful sight as this, seems only natural to me.” Lance said. “But perhaps in a crowd such as this, you keep those feelings to yourself.”

Eggsy nodded and was quiet for the rest of the dance. It ended too quickly and Daisy’s laugh rang out in the quiet in between songs. Merlin returned Daisy to Eggsy and gave her hand a gentle kiss.

“I am promised to Miss Roxanne Morton for the next two dances, but perhaps we can meet up later and have a conversation?” Merlin inquired politely.

“Yes sir.” Eggsy agreed. He watched Merlin take the floor with Rox.

“Booful girl.” Daisy said.

Eggsy watched them dance a flawless quadrille, Rox light as air and gorgeous in her Athena costume. They looked stunning side by side. “She very much is.”

“Not as booful as Eggsy.” Daisy said confident. Lance stifled a laugh and Eggsy kicked him a little. He walked Daisy around the room a little to see all the costumes and listen to a little more music but she was starting to drag and he took her out to the foyer. He could see the Vicar’s wife there and he handed over Daisy with a kiss to head.

He looked at the people who milled about and decided to go to the dining room. He snagged a glass of champagne and a small snack and leaned against a pillar. He lowered the fabric covering his face and realized that he could hear a group of people but he was out of their sightline. Eggsy was pleased to hear them speaking well of the party and of Merlin. They were effusive in their praise and it made Eggsy smile.

A few left to return to the music and it was only a man and woman left. Eggsy thought to move on, until he realized it was Mrs. Morton and Vice Admiral King. They were talking about Merlin entering society and what a boon he would be to parties and salons when the season began in the fall.

Eggsy didn’t like how they seemed to be planning Merlin’s life without his input at all.

“I understand that your daughter is to be entering society as well this fall.” Admiral King said.

“Yes, my Roxanne, has been so devoted to her studies, simply fascinated with royal history and languages. She’s spent the last few months touring old castles and drawing them. Her portfolio is quite lovely. Such accomplishments.” Mrs Morton explained. Eggsy tried not to laugh at the woman believing that bull crap.

“Finding a match for such, should be easy for you, especially with her charming looks.” King said.

Mrs. Morton laughed a little. “I admit she has a lot of positive qualities, but does have a streak of independence. And believe me sir, I wouldn’t want to see that crushed, just guided.” Mrs. Morton said.

“Oh of course not, of course not. Spirit in filly is a wonderful thing, breeds good stock.”

Eggsy wondered how much pressure it would take for the glass in his hand to shatter from how tight he was holding it. Rox was not a filly to be broken, she had helped save England from Napoleon and they were talking about her drawing. Fuck that, he was ready to storm off, but was stayed by Mrs Morton’s next words.

“I’ve actually thought a seasoned Navy man, would be good for her. A young fop, she would just run over, but perhaps someone older, who has experience running things, dealing with wild youth and bringing out the best in them, a sense of decorum and order.”

“Yes, yes, I can see how that would suit. Perhaps a man with experience, but has moved on from that career.” King sounded like he was thinking. “I of course know several men who are good men, but if I may be so bold, Miss Morton and Commodore Gilchrist looked handsome on the dance floor together, handsome indeed.”

“It’s not at all too bold sir, I thought the same thing.” Mrs Morton’s voice grew a cunning edge. “And you’ve only arrived today, but I since we’ve arrived, the Commodore has paid particular attention to my daughter, beyond what I kind gentleman would do for his guests.”

“Captain Morton is a close friend of the Commodore, I could perhaps put a suggestion in his ear about his niece and good friend being a sound match. He would know his niece was with someone who could appreciate her and keep her safe and comfortable and he would bring proper companionship to his dear friend. Just a little bird in his ear.”

“Why I’d be ever so grateful, I’ve hinted at it today a little, but he dismissed it. With two of us though…” Mrs Morton’s voice trailed off rich with meaning.

“Indeed. Ma’am allow me to escort you back to the ballroom and perhaps I may have the permission to engage you in a dance.” Chester stood and soon they were off.

Eggsy leaned his head against the poll. They just, no, it wouldn’t happen. Neither Rox nor Merlin would want that, it was all fine. It was just people with gossip and speculation and nothing would come of it. He put his plate and glass down, pulled the cover back over his mouth, and himself returned to the ballroom. Admiral Hart was the one now dancing with Rox and Merlin was engaged in conversation with the mayor. Lance and Captain Morton couldn’t be seen.

Eggsy was headed for the doors to the gardens when the song ended. Rox appeared in front of him. “It is time for the second waltz, and I do believe I promised it to you, mysterious sir.” Rox gave a small curtsy.

“Don’t remember that my dear goddess, but who am I to argue with the mighty Athena?” Eggsy said with a bow. He lead her onto the floor and felt his jaw tighten when he saw Merlin with Roxy’s mother. He held Rox carefully and moved with the music, simply with none of the flourish that Merlin had. “Are you having a good time miss?” Eggsy asked.

“It is an incredible party, sir, our host has outdone himself, but he always acquits himself well in everything he does.” Rox said with a smile.

“He does.” Eggsy agreed. “You are very fond of him.”

“I am.” Rox said simply.

“You looked well together on the dance floor, you two fit.” Eggsy said. His gaze rested on Merlin, and moved away.

“Perhaps in a venue such as this, but to fit in one place, doesn’t mean we fit in the right places.” Rox said.

“Yeah, but lots of problems can be solved with something that fits even just a little.” Eggsy said sadly.

Rox looked at him. “That is an impressive blade at your waist sir.” She said to change the topic.

“I know, the costume lady outdid herself with it.” Eggsy said happily.

“It is not a costume piece.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes a bit at posh people. “Replica.”

“That blade is given to warriors who acquit themselves well and with honour among the Bedouin tribes of North Africa. It is the highest gift bestowed to those who fight alongside the nomads. A blade such as that was given to Lieutenants Hart and Gilchrist almost twenty years ago. It would be a dishonour to create a replica. All the metals and jewels are authentic and it is a prized possession and not to be shared lightly.” Rox said.

Eggsy stumbled over his footwork. “It’s real?” He hissed.

“Yes it is, and a rare treasure. To loan it to someone, a person would have to trust them mightily.” Rox looked at him. “You once said to me, you weren’t after my job. I promise that I am not after your life.”

The music ended and Eggsy gave her as genteel a bow as he could manage. “If you will excuse me miss, I find myself in need of air.” Rox gave her curtsey and Eggsy went out the doors. Only fresh air didn’t clear out his head like he had hoped it would. He went back in the house where a ribald jig was playing. He worked his way to the foyer and then went up the curved stairs and found a nice quiet spot on the balcony where he could see people milling about but felt nice and removed.

“Do ye have any idea how stunning ye are and how much I have been aching for you all night?” Merlin said as he joined Eggsy at the rails. They both stood there, forearms leaning on the wood and looking down. “Your eyes, they’ve been haunting me all night, that beautiful colour ringed by dark smoke. I could feel them on me.”

“Really? You’ve seemed busy enough.” Eggsy said.

“Not so busy that I didn’t know where you were every single minute.” Merlin said. “Ye are destroying me in that outfit.”

“You can’t see anything of me in these robes.” Eggsy said.

“Aye, but I know what is under them. I know every curve and angle hidden in there. It was perhaps selfish of me to hide you so, keep you for my eyes only.” Merlin said. “But I am fond of this look in general.”

“Fond enough to lend me this blade? Rox said it were powerful important.” Eggsy replied.

“It looks good on you.” Merlin said.

“You shouldn’t have -” Eggsy couldn’t figure out what to add.

“I cannot claim you publicly ever, I cannot present you as mine.” Merlin said “But for a party like this, where naught but a few would recognize it, let you wear a piece that is of great import to me, to let those who would understand see how much you matter to me.”

Eggsy closed his eyes. “And I matter to you.”

“So much.” Merlin said. “If I had my way ye’d be in my room tonight. And I would peel you out of those robes slowly, it would take me almost an hour to undress you, because every small sight of skin I would pause and kiss it. Lave my tongue against your flesh, worship ye from top to bottom.”

Eggsy let a small moan slip from his lips and kept his gaze on the people below them. He could feel himself getting hard, just from Merlin’s words. “Sir.”

“I wouldn’t wash the paint off your eyes though, it looks so beautiful, I would want to see your eyes like that as they begged me for more, for harder, faster and I would nae oblige because I would have the time to take with ye in a way we don’t really have. When I reached your drawers I would drag them so slowly off you. Tell me how wet would your cock have made them by that point?” Merlin asked.

“Wouldn’t guv, with all these layers, didn’t bother putting them on. Seemed like just a foolish extra bit to make hot.” Eggsy said and it was Merlin’s turn to moan.

“Commodore return to us! I understand there will be fireworks!” A voice called from below.

“Soon enough good sir.” Merlin called down.

He waited until the man moved along. He angled his body so that it was just one arm that leaned on the balcony. His body hid his other arm from the guests below and slid his hand into Eggsy’s robes. Merlin had ordered them cut authentically so he knew how to worm his fingers through and sure enough his fingers wrapped around a hard cock, not covered by any drawers.

Eggsy whimpered. “Sir, the guests.”

“Just be very very quiet.” Merlin said. He moved his hand a little, a touch that drove Eggsy crazy but was not firm enough to get him off. “So I have ye naked on my bed, with no limits on our time. We already know how much ye like my lips around your cock, I would spend a great deal of time doing that. Did ye know that there are ways to stop a man from spilling? I would bring ye to the brink again and again and just when ye got close, I would stop you.” Merlin moved his hand to tug on Eggsy’s balls and it was a perfect mix of pleasure and pain. “Would ye let me breach ye lad? If I’ve worked you so thoroughly, brought you to the edge so that you are just swimming in pleasure, if I was careful, would ye just let me slide an oiled finger into ye? I promise there is a great deal of pleasure to be had in it. A place inside ye that when I touch it, stars explode in your head.”

Eggsy’s breath was ragged. “You ever had it done to you?”

“I have, I would never do something to a partner I’ve not tried myself. I’ve been fucked Eggsy and I enjoyed it greatly. Do ye even comprehend how much I want to open ye up with my fingers press them into ye, to make it so that my cock does nae hurt you?” Merlin finally tightened his fingers and Eggsy’s cock and began to pick up his pace. “Oh my darling lad, how very much I want to slide my cock into you, feel the tight heat of ye around me, spill every drop into ye. And then after I’m satisfied I will return to your pleasure - that is if ye haven’t spilled from my cock pushing into you again and again. And then ye would spend the night in my bed and I would do it to ye all over again in the morning.” Merlin whispered and just a couple more tugs and Eggsy made a mess of the inside of his robes.

Merlin looked at the crowds below them and the clock he had less than 15 minutes to go outside for the fireworks. He pulled Eggsy down a little ways and behind a chair. He pushed Eggsy down. “I hope ye have learned from what I’ve been doing to you.” Merlin said. Eggsy’s first try had not gone well and Merlin paused. “Ye dinnae have to -”

“I’m a fast learner.” Eggsy said as he lowered the face cloth. He grinned and gave Merlin a wink - he had been wanting to give it another try. He pushed the tunic up a bit and the tights down. Merlin’s cock was hard and the tip already leaking a bit. Eggsy took a breath, pushed the foreskin back and licked away the moisture. Merlin hissed out a breath.

“It won’t take much lad, if ye just put my cock in your mouth and suck.” Merlin growled.

Eggsy nodded and did as Merlin said. It tasted like skin really, a little sweaty from the heat of the party, but not as vile as he thought, he sucked like he would a candy, even hollowed his cheeks with the suction. It was different from when he first tried, he wasn’t thinking about it from a distance, how bizarre an act it was, but rather how good it would make Merlin feel.

“Yes.” Merlin said. "My lad, you are a treasure." He added quietly.

Eggsy tried bobbing his head like Merlin had done and picked up a rhythm quick enough. He pressed his tongue up against the weight of the cock. Merlin’s hips began to rock a little and Eggsy choked a bit and put a hand around the base of the cock and squeezed. The combination of sensations was enough for Merlin to spill in Eggsy’s mouth.

Eggsy could not describe the taste at all, beyond not being a fan. But there was plenty of champagne below to wash it down. He helped Merlin right his clothes. Merlin heard the clock chime and knew he had to leave. He pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s.

“Soon, soon we’ll have time enough, I’ll move the heavens to make time enough.” Merlin promised and then he was gone.

Eggsy could hear the fireworks but didn’t rush down. He made his way to the dining room and took a drink. He made his way to the windows of the ballroom and watched the impressive display. He saw Lance and Captain Morton standing close and Admiral Hart well off by himself watching the people and not the fireworks.

And he saw Mrs Morton and Vice Admiral King talking and pointing to where Merlin stood with Rox, both of them laughing and Rox’s hand still resting on his arm from his escort outside.

Eggsy had enough of parties, he decided and he slipped away to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Happily by noon the only guests left were Lance and Admiral Hart. Both men were making their goodbyes having come together.

Merlin held out his hand to Lance and then pulled him into a hug. “Luck in battle. May the good lord keep ye and your ship afloat.”

“Thank you Commodore I will bring England victory.” Lance said. “And you Eggsy, keep this one in this decent mood if you can. You are right, he perhaps isn’t such a grump.”

“Yeah, yeah, go have fun blowing up boats.” Eggsy said cheekily. All three men groaned and yelled ship.

Eggsy laughed and left the three men to have a private goodbye. He made his way to the library and pulled a book from the shelf and settled in with it. Merlin found him there thirty minutes later. Merlin threw himself down on the couch. “The house is ours again.” Merlin said happily.

“Throw a good party guv.” Eggsy said. “People were calling it the highlight of the summer, that nothing else would compare.”

“You weren’t there for the reveal.” Merlin said.

“Got tired, not the sort of thing I am used to.” Eggsy replied. “But it was wonderful. And you opening the party with Daisy like that? Made my night more than anything else could. I put the knife in your room this morning by the way.” Eggsy added.

“I saw.” Merlin said. “It was meant to be a gift.”

Eggsy looked at him, nonplussed. “It is too much.”

“No, it shows you how I value ye and that is something you need to know.” Merlin said quietly. “But if ye like I will keep it.”

Eggsy nodded, relieved. “Any plans for the day sir?”

“Not move?” Merlin asked.

“A sound plan. You danced your feet off. Bunch with Rox.” Eggsy said casually.

“Only chance I had to bounce my idea for a new cipher off of her. I miss talking out these ideas with her.” Merlin said easily.

“Don’t know if I’d be help like Rox, don’t speak all those languages, but you could talk it out with me, if you like.” Eggsy replied.

Merlin sat up straighter, a look of joy on his face. “Really lad?”

“Sure guv, might learn a thing or two.” Eggsy said, loving the look on Merlin’s face.

For the next hour Merlin explained the history of codes and gave Eggsy a few simple ones to break down, pleased that the lad caught on right away. Daisy came in and went right to Merlin, perky from her nap. “Pony?”

“Yes little Miss Daisy, I think we can take you for a ride. Do ye want to come along Mr. Unwin or do ye want to move all your things back up to your room?” Merlin asked.

“Uh, we can stay where we are.” Eggsy didn’t like the idea of moving back to the space that the Vice Admiral had been in.

“It is your room, lad. Not his.” Merlin said. Lance informed him that King had made a little bit of trouble. “He was borrowing your space.” Merlin emphasized the word your.

“Yellow oom!” Daisy said and Eggsy couldn’t deny her.

“You go ride your pony with Mr. Gilchrist and I’ll see us moved back.” Eggsy agreed.

Daisy cheered and tried to pull Merlin up. Merlin laughed a little and let himself be dragged away.

The next few weeks were quiet and perfect. There was riding, and Eggsy taught Daisy to swim while Merlin attended to the business of the estate. In the morning Eggsy played piano and at night he shaved Merlin and they had an hour or so together alone. It felt like heaven.

He had also noticed that Gregson was talking with him even more, about routines and tying cravats and the like. “Thought you were supposed to start training your replacement, why you telling me about the right boot polish?” Eggsy asked.

“Practice.” Gregson said easily. “Talking it all out with you, helps me think it all through.”

Eggsy shrugged, it seemed like a logical enough reason.

And after a month of this, Merlin received a letter. He opened it over his breakfast while Eggsy was letting Daisy hit the piano keys with him. Eggsy saw him read the letter.

“Sir? You look concerned.” Eggsy said, as he watched Merlin.

“Nae. I will have to return to London for a week to see to some business.” Merlin said. He looked at the two. “I will not move the whole house back, I can stay at the club, but having my companion to attend to me, would be helpful. What say you lad?”

“Leave Daisy?” Eggsy asked. He had never been apart more than a night or two from her since she had been born.

“She is in good hands and we could bring her back a surprise or two.” Merlin said.

“Would you be fine here without us for a week my sweet?” Eggsy asked Daisy.

“Pony and Bessy stay with me?” Daisy asked. When Eggsy nodded she said. “Go bye bye.”

Merlin stifled a laugh at the outrage on Eggsy’s face. They left in the carriage the next morning, Eggsy not quite a strong enough rider for them to go on horseback. They talked about Merlin’s business he had to attend to and he explained more of the codes he was working on. Eggsy asked some questions, but was happy to let the man talk.

“Will the Vice Admiral be around?” Eggsy asked in a lull.

“I do not know. In theory, he could be at his own country home to the west. If he is there, he is easy to avoid, he seldom leaves the map room when at the club.” Merlin explained as they reached London. It wasn’t long before they were installed in a bedroom with antechamber that Eggsy could sleep in. Merlin splashed water on face and considered himself refreshed and was ready to find Admiral Hart.

Eggsy sighed a little and stopped him. “Come on, bit better than that, we’re in town now.” He undid the cravat and gave it a shake out before retying it in a more formal knot. He adjusted Merlin’s waistcoat, gave the buttons a quick wipe with his own handkerchief. “Better.”

“And where did ye learn this?” Merlin asked.

“Gregson been muttering about it, getting ready for the bloke he’s going to train to be your new valet.” Eggsy explained.

Merlin smirked a little, but didn’t answer. “I’ll see you later. We can perhaps have dinner together.”

“Go don’t keep Admiral Hart waiting.” Eggsy said. If it was important enough to bring them back to London he had no expectations of Merlin’s time and was not surprised when Andrew extended Merlin’s apologies. For the next three days he barely saw Merlin, the man holed with up Admiral Hart and busy with plans of war.

Finally though both men were able to take a break and asked Eggsy join them. Eggsy took one look at the two and shook his head and left the room. Both were confused but he returned in a moment. “Baths are being prepared for both of you. You will get clean and then actually eat your meal and then sleep. That’s an order sirs. Off to the bathing chamber for you.” Eggsy said sternly. The club had a room with four tubs and they all walked down the hall where the last bucket of water was being poured. Eggsy waved away the attendant. “I’ll see to the men.” He said and the servant gave a bow. Eggsy rolled up his sleeves and assisted Merlin with his clothes, folding them neatly until he was in the tub.

“And myself?” Admiral Hart asked.

“Fuss and bother.” Eggsy said, but he went to help the man. When both men were soaking, Eggsy brought them each a whiskey. “Best men in the land and you can’t remember to take care of yourselves. Fine thing if you both collapse because you are to thick headed to eat.” Eggsy kept muttering to himself and the men were suitably chastised. “Get clean and I’ll make sure food is waiting in the Admiral’s room.” He left them in peace.

Harry looked at Merlin. “You are making sure he stays, correct?”

“I would be lost without him.” Merlin said. “If I say ye were right about having a companion and that I’m grateful ye found Eggsy, how horrible will you be?”

“Positively dreadful.” Harry answered.

“Then I certainly will not say thank you. Or that you are a good friend.” Merlin said.

Harry smiled and then sank into his water.

Eggsy continued his fussing until Admiral Hart went home and they went up to their room. Merlin locked the door and put a pillow at the base to muffle the noise. He then pulled Eggsy onto his bed and they rutted against each other until they came. Eggsy smiled to himself as Merlin immediately passed out. He cleaned the man up and properly tucked him in and returned to his own bed.

In the morning there was a knock on the door and Merlin was still asleep. Eggsy opened it and took the note from the servant.

He read it and gritted his teeth. It seemed that the Vice Admiral requested that the Commodore attend a visit from the Mortons for tea later that day. Eggsy awoke Merlin. “Guv, you have to do tea today.”

“No.” Merlin said, burrowing into his blankets. “Sleep.”

“The Vice Admiral requires your presence for tea with the Morton family. Can you actually say no to that?”

“Can but that would be ill advised.” Merlin reluctantly rose. “But my personal companion can at least join us for tea.” Merlin said.

“Sure guv.” Eggsy agreed though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

But it turned out, it did not matter because when they went to the public room, Vice Admiral King welcomed Merlin and then said. “Your servant is hardly required for a small social gathering, I’m sure he’ll be more comfortable in the kitchens.”

Merlin went to protest but Eggsy gave a bow. “Of course sir.” He turned and went to the kitchens where Jenny was readying a tea tray. “I hate King.”

“Yes sir, he’s the worst, wish he would retire, or die. A shilling says this tray will have something wrong with it and I’ll have to do it over.” Jenny groused. And sure enough she returned with it. “The tea smelled over steeped.” She prepared it all again and returned empty handed. “He was going to fuss again but Captain Morton and the Commodore stopped him.” Jenny sat beside Eggsy. “Tell me something funny, so when I have to clean up I don’t murder anyone.” So Eggsy told her of teaching Daisy to swim.

An hour later Andrew came in, and he looked aggrieved. “Wants me to clean up I take it.” Jenny said as she stood.

“Vice Admiral King has requested Mr. Unwin come collect the tea service. I explained that that was not Mr. Unwin’s job, but he was insistent that you needed a break.” Andrew looked at Eggsy. “I apologize for this, you shouldn’t be clearing trays, not as the Commodore’s companion.”

“I don’t mind.” Eggsy said. He knew what the Admiral was doing, but he wouldn’t let it bother him. He went and knocked on the door. He was allowed to enter and he was both surprised and not to see only Mrs Morton and the Vice Admiral.

“Don’t worry, Captain Morton will be an excellent chaperone for the Commodore showing Miss Morton the map room.” Admiral King said; Eggsy knew it was for his benefit. He began to gather the tea cups and did his best to ignore the two.

“I must say the Commodore was quite excited when I told him you were coming for tea.” King said.

“He is just so gracious to my daughter, such a gentleman to the bone.” Mrs Morton replied.

“Indeed. And I have had a conversation or two with your brother, adding my considerable personal opinion to this issue. I do not consider myself a matchmaker by any means, but he can certainly see the regard his friend and niece have for each other. And may I just say I would not be surprised if your niece’s society debut was also the announcement of her engagement.” Eggsy could feel the Vice Admiral staring at him as he said those words.  Eggsy gathered the tray and left the room.

He dropped it off and left the kitchen without saying anything, he left by the servant’s entrance and when he rounded the block saw Admiral Hart. Before he could change direction the man was on him. “Mr. Unwin, going for a constitutional, it is a lovely day."

“Yes sir. Thought I’d go down to my old neighbourhood, see a few people.” Eggsy replied with a bit of a bow.

“You’ll be back for dinner?”

“Nah, think I’ll eat with my mates. I’ll be back later. Make sure he eats though yeah?” Eggsy walked away without a goodbye. He made his way to the market and said hello to a few people, made sure to spend a little money, bolster a few accounts. He gave his regards to Mrs Poodle who insisted on feeding him and he made his way to the dock where Ryan was playing some cards with a few of the other guys.

“Well look at this posh tosser, thinks he’s welcome in our space.” Ryan called as Eggsy approached.

“Oh shut it, you wish you looked this pretty.” Eggsy said as he dropped onto a shipping crate. He caught the bottle of rum that was tossed at him and took a slug. He choked unused to the cheap stuff anymore. But he took three more slugs.

“You lot, go take a walk, while the Egg and I talk.” Ryan said. The others left. “So want to talk about why you look like someone kicked you?”

“Because someone kicked me.” Eggsy said. He took another slug of rum before Ryan wrested the bottle away.

“Want me to go kick them back?” Ryan asked.

“No, he’ll see you thrown in the gaol for sure if you did.” Eggsy looked at his mate. “What would you do if you had everything you could ever wish for, but know it could be taken away?”

Ryan snorted a little. “Bruv men like us don’t get what we want, if we’re lucky we don’t end up worse than we started.”

“But say it did happen. Say you could be proper happy, what would you do if it might go away?” Eggsy pressed.

“Well Egg, I’d fight for it. I’d damn well fight hard, fight to the end and gut anyone who stood in my way.” Ryan said. “If I could have my dream, ain’t no folks out there who stopped me from holding onto it.”

“Yeah. Yeah. We fight for what’s ours and keep fighting for it all the way down.” Eggsy nodded. It’s what he did for Daisy, what he would always do for Daisy, so maybe he could do it for himself too.

“You need some hard work, bruv, get you in the right mindset. Ship due in, can see it coming. Get ready to pull your weight.” Ryan said.

Eggsy worked hard the strain on his muscles felt satisfying and he forgot all about King and his plotting. The sun set and he went to the pub with a few of the guys and got right pissed and crash in Ryan’s grotty flat. He made his way back to the Kingsman after dawn, head sore, but more at peace than he was yesterday. He slid into the kitchen and saw Andrew.

“Sir.” Eggsy groaned a little at the sound of his voice.

Andrew looked at him, disappointed. “Well you are alive, I’ll inform the Runner when he arrives that his services are not needed.”

“You called a Runner?” Eggsy stared in shock.

“The Commodore did when you were not in your bed this morning. He feared that you came to a problem on your constitutional.” Andrew stared. “You worried him.” The words were pointed.

“I’ll go see him.” Eggsy said. He went up to their rooms and sure enough Merlin was pacing and Admiral Hart was doing his best to keep him calm. “I can take care of myself you know, I was fine.”

Merlin’s head snapped around at the sound of Eggsy’s voice. His face was the picture of relief and then anger. Admiral Hart looked at the two of them and decided fleeing was a good idea.

“Ye went for a walk and dinnae return.”

“I did.” Eggsy said. “Went down to the docks and saw Ryan, ended up helping with cargo and then getting pissed with the lads at the pub. Needed some company.”

Merlin paused. “Oh.” He closed his eyes. “Of course. Was there...did you...I understand.” He finally settled on.

“Just Ryan and the guys, played cards, lost the wages they would have paid me, and drank the worst rum ever. No one warmed my bed if that is what you are thinking.”

“I understand,” Merlin was speaking slowly. “I know ye also like lasses, and I can, if you stay, I can make allowances for your needs.”

Eggsy looked at him, “You try that before and how did it turn out?”

“Poorly, is the best word for it.” Merlin admitted.

“Yeah. I don’t want you to make allowances, just us, that’s what I want. What I always want. What I will always want. I know it can’t ever be perfect, but we can make it close as we can.” Eggsy said.

Merlin smiled. “My work in town is done, barr one conversation with Captain Morton which can be dealt with via letter. Shall we head back home early? I was promised a dance in the gazebo and I aim to collect.”

“So long as we pick up something nice for Daisy before we leave, sounds wonderful sir.”

They were gone within the hour.


	13. Chapter 13

They made it home well and Daisy was thrilled to see them and the new doll they brought her. It should have returned to normal, or as normal as they all managed, but it didn’t. Eggsy couldn’t explain it, but it just didn’t feel the same. Merlin was busier. He knew the man had brought back several documents and it was coming on harvest time at the orchard, but they had yet to have their dance and Merlin had missed half a dozen of their piano breakfasts.

And Daisy had barely seen Merlin and had in fact gone back to calling him Mister G, after the stable master took over her lessons. Eggsy knew it was the right thing, but still it broke his heart a bit, because maybe, just a small maybe he had started to think of him as Daisy’s papa too.

Gregson had continued his lectures to Eggsy and Eggsy watched Kit and Bessy grow closer and it just felt like his world was slipping away. And then Gregson said that Merlin requested Eggsy for a shave as company was coming. “Of course. I’ll go tonight.”

“Actually the guests are due by supper, he requests that you attend to him now.” Gregson said.

“Fine then.” Eggsy had no idea why that pissed him off so much, except that it made him feel like a servant. He went up to Merlin’s chambers and gave a brisk nod. “Sir, you requested me?”

“Eggsy.” Merlin grinned, “Come I need a shave.”

“Of course sir, I’ll ready everything.” Eggsy gave a bow.

“I’m sorry it can’t be at the usual time, but I received word that my lawyer and Captain Morton would be arriving today and not tomorrow like I thought.” Merlin moved to his chair.

“I serve at your pleasure, sir.” Eggsy replied.

“Eggsy?” Merlin looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“You been busy.” Eggsy said as he stropped the blade.

“Yes, I have but I just saw you…” Merlin faded out.

“2 days for me, been 4 since you spent time with Daisy.” Eggsy placed a warm and wet towel on Merlin’s face. “But not to worry she stopped asking today why you don’t like her anymore.”

Merlin looked at Eggsy and Eggsy winced. “That was cruel.” Eggsy admitted. He took the towel away.

“Is she really asking that?” Merlin asked devastated.

“Yeah once or twice when feeling stroppy or tired.” Eggsy agreed. “You got her used to you and then have been gone.”

“I’ve been busy on several fronts.” Merlin said. “More than I expected when we returned, I will say. I have been busy cracking a new French code, there preparing for the harvest and my sister in law demanded a full accounting of the estate. I also came to a place in my personal business affairs where...decisions about the future had to be made. That is why my lawyer and Captain Morton are to dinner, they were both given duties to attend to before we left London and I am hoping they both come with positive news.”

“And you couldn’t fit us in?” Eggsy asked as he oiled Merlin’s face.

“I could have a little, I got focused on my work and dinnae manage my time well. I promise though that some of the changes I’ve been making, you were on my mind for them.” Merlin looked at the straight razor in Eggsy’s hand. “I trust ye lad.”

Eggsy smiled. “I know.” And he gave Merlin a quick and perfect shave. He cleaned Merlin up. “There you look good for your company, though I think might be fun to let it grow a bit.”

“I thought ye complained about the burn.” Merlin said. He rubbed his smooth cheek against Eggsy’s jaw. “Isn’t this what you prefer?” He gave Eggsy a gentle kiss.

Eggsy leaned into him for a just a moment. “I prefer you anyway I can have you.”

Merlin said nothing, just held Eggsy tightly. After a long moment he stepped back. “I cannae have you at the supper or the meeting that will follow, too much business is being discussed that is not mine to share, but if I call for ye after to join us for a repast, would ye come?”

Eggsy felt his heart lift a little. “Yes sir, I’d like that.”

Eggsy left Merlin and went to rescue Bessy from Daisy’s clutches. He took her for a walk in the gardens and they were just making their way back to the house when the carriage pulled up. He saw Merlin come outside to greet them. He seemed calm, normal, until Captain Morton let loose a large smile and nodded and then Merlin wrapped his friend in a giant hug.

“He's not hugging me.” Daisy said with a mighty pout.

“He will, he’s feeling really bad about not seeing you, he promised to make it right.”

“New pony?” Daisy asked and Eggsy snorted a little, she certainly had his number.

“One pony is enough for a little girl.” Eggsy said sternly. Daisy nodded and by the time they were back at the house the three men were locked away.

They went and played in their room for a bit and then went to the kitchens for supper. Cook put plates in front of them, a lovely roast and potatoes.

“Heavy for summer innit?” Eggsy asked.

“The lawyer, Mr. Corden likes his roast.” Cook said. “And the business going on is enough that the Commodore wanted to indulge him.”

“And what do you know about that business?” Eggsy asked.

“Not much, just know that if that man shows up in person, assume lots of money is going to be talked about.”

“Wot Captain Morton have to do with that?” Eggsy asked curious.

“I have no idea, that could be about his _other_ business. Captain Morton returns to the sea soon.” Cook said.

Eggsy nodded. Nicole came into the kitchen from the dining room. “The gentlemen are skipping dessert Cook, said they want to focus on their work a little and perhaps a slice of cake in an hour or two. Captain Morton just has a smile on his face, a big one, and the Commodore is doing that not smile thing where you know he’s happy.” Nicole gossiped. “Overheard the lawyer grumble though that all the contracts for the Commodore’s offer being accepted being a right nightmare.” Nicole continued. Cook hushed her gossip and set her to tidying dishes.

Eggsy stared at his plate and pushed it away. “Cook I just need a little fresh air.”

“I’ll mind the missus, give her a biscuit if she eats the last of her beans. Two if she does it without complaint.” Cook said with a pointed look. Daisy pushed a bean into her mouth.

Eggsy walked outside around the back to the gardens. He heard a giggle and immediately went in a different direction not wanting to interrupt Bessy and Kit. He found his way to the stables and went to see his mare.

“Hello miss, how are you?” He asked as he touched her nose. “I’ll take you for a nice long ride soon.”

“Eggsy.”

“Hey Richard.” Eggsy said.

“Not see you around as much.”

“I know.” Eggsy took a breath. “Richard in his talks of the sea, did how to sail true in the middle of a storm ever come up? Did the Commodore ever explain that?”

“You know he did once, when I was helping tend to him while he was sick. He was bad, it was the worst of the fever and he was mostly babbling, but then he talked of how he loved being on the sea during a storm.” Richard walked over to Eggsy. “He said it was terrifying until you realized something. You weren’t in control of much, only how you faced it. You could stand strong or run and hide. Good shot you were dead either way, might as well go on your feet.”

Eggsy nodded, it sounded like Merlin.

“Very well then, guess I’ll stand strong, hiding doesn’t really suit.”

“Sail true Eggsy, sail true.” Richard clapped a hand on his back and went back to his business.

“Easy as that, just have to sail true.” Eggsy said to the mare. He laughed a little, it didn’t sound easy at all.

He made his way back to the house and saw Merlin step out of his study. He looked at the man he loved, the man who had made some sort of offer that involved Captain Morton. He thought of what Admiral King made sure he had overheard and thought about sailing true.

“Mr. Unwin,” Merlin said with a smile, “I was hoping to find you, would you care to join us for a beverage?”

Sail true, Eggsy. “No sir, I’m very tired tonight I admit, I don’t think a brandy would sit well. But sir, if I may have a moment, I would like to request a formal meeting between you and I tomorrow to discuss my future in light of your recent business.”

Merlin looked at him. “Very well Mr. Unwin. I am to the orchards after dawn and have to skip our breakfast time, but I could return to talk with you at 11am if that is acceptable.”

“Thank you sir, for your consideration.” Eggsy said and with a bow he walked away. Sail true, he had to sail true, no matter how it shattered him. He really hoped that Daisy couldn’t hear his muffled sobs that night.

 ****************************

In the morning Eggsy felt rough as he ate breakfast. Gregson was going on again. “Not today, please man.” Eggsy pleaded.

Gregson took a proper look at Eggsy’s ragged face and nodded. “Of course son. I hope you know that if you have any concerns that you can come to myself or any of us. We are very fond of you, not just because the master is, but because you are a delightful young man. It is our pleasure to have you in our numbers.”

Eggsy smiled a little. “Thanks Gregson.”

Eggsy took Daisy to ride her pony and they played chase in the gardens and soon it was time for his meeting. “I have to go talk to Mr. Gilchrist now.”

“Me too.” Daisy said.

“No Daisy this is a grown up meeting.” Eggsy said. “You can see him later.”

Daisy just screamed and tore off running. Eggsy was so shocked by her behaviour that it took him a minute to follow after her and when did she get so quick? She was already banging on the office door when Eggsy caught up with her.

Merlin opened the door and ended up being hit with Daisy’s fists. He crouched to the ground and held her tiny fists. “Shh, my sweet, what is this fuss?” He asked.

“No pwoper names, no nice names. No Melin, No Papa, just mean Misser G and Little Miss Unwin.”

Merlin had been stabbed once and it hurt far less.

“I’ll be good.” Daisy promised. “Pwomise. If I’m a good then you’ll stay, and be nice again so I’ll be good.”

“Oh little Miss Unwin, ye are always good.”

“Daisy that’s enough, don’t bother sir.” Eggsy said.

Daisy shrieked and scrambled to hold Merlin. “I be good and you be Papa Misser G.” Merlin just held her tight until she calmed.

“I’m sorry I was so mean little Miss Unwin. I am very sorry. I promise to be better.” Merlin said. “I promise I’ll be better.”

Daisy sniffled. “Want you back.”

“I’ll be yours. Papa promises.” Merlin whispered to her.

Daisy nodded and let go. “Go to the kitchens and stay there until I come for you.” Eggsy said as he gave her a hug. The two men went into the office and Merlin sat heavily in his chair.

“Well at least after that, nothing ye can say will hurt.” He rubbed a hand over his heart.

“Sir, it has been my great pleasure to be in your employ, but in light of recent events I have to tender my resignation.” Eggsy said as he stood at attention.

Merlin looked at him. “It seems I was wrong.” Merlin scrubbed his hands over his face. “Yesterday I got rather wonderful news and today makes it null. I have incredible luck it seems.”

“I would rather think Daisy and I leaving would make your news yesterday actually better.”

“How could hearing that my heart will be walking out the door make anything better?” Merlin asked Eggsy.

“Don’t. Don’t sit there and imply you love us. You don’t get to do that to us.” Eggsy said. “I love you. Do you understand Merlin. _I love you_. With everything I have to give, I gave it all to you, including my Daisy.”

“Then why are you leaving?” Merlin’s voice was deep. “If you can stand there and say you love me, how can you go?”

“Because, Merlin, I can’t be your bit on the side.” Eggsy said. “I can’t stand there in a church and watch you marry Rox. I don’t know why you decided to agree to it, why you put in an offer for her, but you can’t ask me to watch you marry her and stay. What hell is that where she gets to do everything with you that I can’t, that I never could. What hell would you have me stay in, just so I can see you, and what have you sneak into my bed every once in awhile, promise me things that you can never deliver. And then I watch you have a child with her? I would stay if you asked, and I would hate myself every damn day and eventually hate you and I love you too goddamn much for that. My heart, my conscience matter. So I sail true and walk the hell away before I break on the rocks.” Eggsy’s breath was shallow at the end and tears filled his eyes.

Merlin stood and walked to Eggsy. He looked at him. “I love you Eggsy.”

Eggsy closed his eyes. “That’s why I’m asking to leave. Why I’m asking you to let me go.”

“Why are you so sure I’m engaged to Rox?” Merlin asked quietly.

“Overheard her mother and Vice Admiral King talking about the great affection you two had. He made sure I knew that he thought it was a good match for you and he would do his best to make it happen. Made his opinion on me clear enough. And then your lawyer and Captain Morton are here and you and Morton are all excited. And Nicole overhears talk of an offer. And I won’t do that to Rox, I won’t be a thorn in her side, in her marriage, she deserves better than that. And I deserve better than that too.”

“You do.” Merlin agreed. “I am not engaged or promise to be engaged.”

Eggsy would not let himself collapse. “Liar.”

“About many things, but not about this.” Merlin said. “I do hold her in great affection, but it is as a friend. And she is going to be very busy soon. A tour of Italy to improve her drawing skills.” Merlin smiled. “And if she perhaps learns other things in her journeys, well that is to everyone’s benefit.”

“You’re deploying her.”

“We are. There is as much to learn from drawing rooms as there is battlefields. We have a contact in Germany, Amelia. They will meet up and travel. It will buy Rox another year of freedom.”

“You are not to wed.”

“No I am afraid my years at sea have made me a confirmed bachelor, far too set in my ways for any lass to have to suffer through.” Merlin said. “And I already belong to someone, though they are trying to walk away.”

“I don’t want to, but I can’t stay and be…” Eggsy couldn’t find the words.

“Can ye give me one week?” Merlin asked. “A couple last things need to be sorted, but one week...no be safe 10 days. In ten days I can explain everything. If at that time, ye want to leave. I will let you go.”

“I can do that.” Eggsy agreed.

“It means I’ll have to return to London with my guests but I promise to make it up to you and little Miss Unwin.”

Eggsy nodded, he didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Please lad, have faith in me and my heart.” Merlin begged.

“I will, I promise.” Eggsy said. He pulled Merlin into a hard kiss. “Mine.”

“Yours.” Merlin agreed. “Always.”

 

Eggsy spun and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.nationaltrustholidays.org.uk/holiday-cottage/agents-house-brownsea-island-poole-dorset/ this is the inspiration for the house merlin buys.

It was a long ten days and he and Daisy were very despondent during it. But they heard the sound of horses that afternoon and ran outside to meet Merlin. He was smiling at them. “My business has been attended to and I can assure you both I am yours.” He looked at Eggsy, tried to will the lad to understand what he meant. He saw Eggsy nod a little.

He focused his gaze on Daisy and held out his arms, hopeful. He smiled as she ran into them for a hug. "Now little Miss Unwin I have a gift for you in the carriage to make up for my horrible behaviour. I am truly sorry for not being with you more. I should have been. Please accept my apology and this gift."

Daisy clapped her hands. “Pony.”

Merlin laughed. “No.” He pulled out a basket and moved the blanket and Daisy squealed.

“Puppy!” She said.

“Oh good lord save me.” Eggsy said as he stared at the basket. “I am going to be the one to train that you know.”

Merlin just smiled. “Now Little Miss Unwin, may I steal your brother away for a short ride while you become acquainted with your puppy?”

Daisy just ignored them too busy staring at the basket. “Eggsy to the gazebo?”

“Yes, of course.” They went to the stables and grabbed mounts, Merlin a bag over his shoulder. They rode to the gazebo, and Eggsy looked around. The air was so heavy with the scent of fruit and with the trees in full blossom the gazebo was even more hidden than usual.

Eggsy sat on the bench. “I love this spot.”

“We cannae keep it.” Merlin said sadly. “I’ll be able to return, but some of my business was my sister in law saying that she preferred after this summer that the estate be for the heir to the family and that she will be replacing all the old staff accordingly.”

“She can’t do that.” Eggsy said.

“She can, her son is the heir and while he is young, it is his. She has hired an overseer, one I recommended at least, and is giving a respectable severance to the staff. I have also seen to it that they have employment elsewhere. Kit is returning to London with us, Nicole will go to work at the club with Jenny. Richard will stay and still run the stables. And Gregson will be pensioned off and the others move to the village.”

“You love it here.” Eggsy said sadly.

“I love the memories here.” Merlin said. “And what I have been doing is looking for a new place to make memories. There is a house I found that I wanted and Captain Morton actually had the connections necessary and assisted me in making an offer on it. It is unique.” Merlin reached into his bag and pulled out a sketch and small water colour.

Eggsy stared at it. “That’s an island.” He looked at Merlin. “Did you buy a house on an island? Are you mental?”

“The front door opens onto the water. It is a good house, sturdy and with space and the island allows for exploration and privacy.” Merlin smiled. “It will make a wonderful summer home.”

“You have to take a ship to it.”

Merlin laughed. “Actually, this is an instance where I would have a boat that I would be sailing, not a ship. Do ye like it?”

“It looks gorgeous Merlin, you will be so happy there.”

“We. We will be so happy there.” Merlin said quietly.

“But how?” Eggsy asked.

“As you are aware, I am in need of a new valet. It is an incredibly personal job, the servant travels with their master everywhere, often is even found to have a room adjoining their employer to facilitate their job.” Merlin waited.

“How didn’t I realize that Gregson was training me?” Eggsy asked. “Seriously I’m smarter than that I swear.”

Merlin smiled. “We found it amusing that ye didn’t clue in. May I tell ye the perks of the job?”

“Sure go on then.” Eggsy said, though he knew he would already be saying yes.

“First the downside. I’m afraid it is a long term job, one that lasts until the day I die. And I would want ye around with me a great deal when I’m at home and I intend to be a homebody. I am ill suited to large society. I am demanding in my appearance and will require a shave several times a week, and ye will not have a lot of days off.”

“A tough job to be sure.” Eggsy agreed.”Not sure there is enough enticement to accept it guv.”

“Well consider the benefits.” Merlin begged. “Certain work - you’ll never be let go. Never. Ye have a home for life for yourself and your sister. She’ll have the finest tutors, every opportunity I can create for her. I’ve already set aside money for her and she will inherit as much as the law allows when I pass. I will love her as if she was my own.”

Eggsy nodded. “That’s a powerful inducement, but not quite enough.”

“The job comes with a home in the city, and now a home on a small island for the summer. A decent allowance, and it comes with me.” Merlin went to his knee and held out the knife that Eggsy had borrowed for his costume. “I can never marry you. I can never talk of you in public beyond being in my employment, but know that in my mind and in my heart I consider ye my equal, that my true friends consider you an equal and know us for who we are. I offer you this blade as a promise, that if ye allow it I would bind myself to you for as long as we live.”

Eggsy took a shallow breath and stared at the dagger that had to be worth a fortune. That Merlin was giving him, because he couldn’t give him more. And to show how deeply he felt. Eggsy leaned down and kissed Merlin.

“I have to let my resignation stand. I’ll not be your companion anymore.” Eggsy said. “But I would like to submit an application for the role of retired Commodore’s valet. I can provide references.”

Merlin laughed relieved. “I promise the interview pool will be very small. I think it is safe to say the job is yours.”

“For life?” Eggsy asked.

“Aye. For life.” Merlin agreed. He stood and gave Eggsy a bow. “May I have the dance that promised?”

“All of them. Whenever you want.” Eggsy felt Merlin’s arms fold around him and the moved around the small gazebo.

***************************

Admiral Hart knocked on the door to the map room and waited for Vice Admiral King to invite him in. He settled across from the man and they drank tea and talked of the blockade and the ships that Captain Lance was blowing up and the ones that Captain Morton was sabotaging and stealing from. It was all business and polite and civil.

“There is one other thing sir.” Admiral Hart said.

“What might that be?” King inquired.

“It is the matter of Commodore Gilchrist’s personal life. There are some who are allowed to interfere with it. Well one person, who is me.” Harry smiled. “You sir, with all due respect are not me. So I would again with respect ask you to not attempt to interfere again.”

Admiral King blustered a little. “I fail to see the problem with trying in insure the happiness of people around me.”

“There is a problem when said people have happiness but you try to wreck it because it doesn’t line up with what you want. He’s retired, you have no authority over him.”

“I could go to the law, expose him.” King said.

“You certainly could. And then I would be forced to release the list I have of every single illegal act that your cousin Charlie Hesketh has done after he was dismissed from his service. I would also offer up every single man in the navy who has engaged in buggery. A third would be gone, that will make winning this war difficult. And then I will expose your personal foibles in the gaming hells.” Admiral Hart stood. “Put simply, Commodore Gilchrist is happy. If he is made unhappy by anything at all, I will blame you and I promise you will be made very, _very_ unhappy as well. Good day sir.” Admiral Hart snapped a perfect salute and left the room with a spring in his step.

*************************

It was the end of summer and soon they would all move back to London. But there was one thing that Merlin wanted to do.

“I have received the keys for the new house, would ye care to see it? Just us?” He asked.

Eggsy looked where Daisy was rolling in the grass with the little pug. “Yes sir that sounds good.”

“It will be a two day ride from here, we’ll head out tomorrow.”

They traveled well together and left their horses at the local stable and went to the small dock where Merlin had ordered a boat to be waiting.

“Now that is the finest ship I’ve seen.” Eggsy said.

“Is this the rest of my life?” Merlin shouted to the skies as he took them across.

“You chose me.” Eggsy said.

“To be fair, Harry chose you, the sly bastard. I hate owing him so much for making the rest of my life a joyous thing.”

“Let him win at cards every now and then and you’ll be square.” Eggsy looked up. “Oh good lord, that house is...that’s our house?” Eggsy stared at the grey structure, it’s steps so close to the water.

“Actually,” Merlin smiled. “It is yours. I put it in your name.”

“You do too much Merlin.” Eggsy said.

“I do as much as society and the law allow.” Merlin replied. “And I’ll never regret a drop of it. You’ll long outlive me lad, and I will make your years as comfortable as I can.” They docked the boat and grabbed their bags with food and supplies and went up to the door. He unlocked it and handed Eggsy the key. “Shall we explore your home?”

“Yes Merlin.” Eggsy said. They walked through the house making note of what they loved and what needed work, which wasn’t a lot. “Kit is going to go nuts for those gardens, cleaning them up next summer. And Cook is going to complain about the ship.”

“Boat. They’ll live. Daisy will love exploring and playing in the water.”

“You’ll love playing in the water.” Eggsy replied.

“Aye, and it will be a good place to entertain our friends.” Merlin said. “They’ll never leave.”

“I’m fine with that.” Eggsy said. “This is a good place Merlin. Feels like ours, you know, feels like us.”

Merlin walked over and kissed Eggsy’s neck. “Yes.” Another kiss and he moved. “Let me light a fire. We’ll bed in here tonight.” They cooked a quick meal over the fire and drank the small bottle of wine they had packed.

“Merlin, it will never be perfect, but it is what I want, you know that yes?” Eggsy asked.

“I know. We’ll sail true and not fight the wind and make it there.” Merlin replied.

“Do you know how much your staff quote that?” Eggsy said. “And this is the first time I’ve personally heard you say it. They say it better.”

Merlin tackled Eggsy. “The cheek on you.”

“You love it.” Eggsy said.

“I love everything about ye lad.” Merlin said. He lowered his head and kissed Eggsy. “I love your nose.” He kissed it. “Your jaw.” Another kiss. “Your neck.” Another. He pressed his body down. “And your cock.” He grinned wickedly. “We have a whole island to ourselves lad. No one to see, no one to hear. Whatever shall we do?”

Eggsy looked at him. “I want you to,” he paused and took a breath. “I want you inside me.”

Merlin’s gaze was intense. “Are ye sure lad? I can...I do not need that to be satisfied.”

Eggsy flushed a little. “In the bath a couple times, maybe tried touching myself, a finger pushed in. It seems interesting.”

“I will promise to do my best to make it more than interesting.” Merlin sat up and began to undress.

Eggsy stopped his fingers and kissed them. “Sir allow me to do my job.” Eggsy stripped Merlin down until he was naked and perfect in the moonlight. Eggsy pressed a gentle kiss to his bellybutton.

“Lad this will go much better if ye are naked as well.” Merlin said.

“Sorry, you know you are gorgeous right?” Eggsy said looking up at him.

“So ye seem to keep suggesting. I worry about your eyes.” Merlin said as he pulled Eggsy up and started to undress him.

“My eyes are just fine.” Eggsy replied as Merlin pulled his shirt off. Merlin knelt and removed the rest of Eggsy’s clothes. “You do realize this is the first time we’ve both been full nude with each other?”

“Aye, but it will be far from the last.” Merlin said. He kissed Eggsy’s hip. “Come down here.” Eggsy lay on the blankets and Merlin began to kiss him everywhere. By the time he worked his way down to Eggsy’s cock, Eggsy was moaning, moving restlessly on the blanket. Merlin began to lick at Eggsy’s cock. When he had the lad well distracted he pulled the small flask from the bag and coated a finger in oil. He pressed against Eggsy’s hole and slowly pushed in. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Eggsy let out a shuddering breath. “Give me a moment.”

“Ye can have all the time ye need.” Merlin reassured. He lay gentle kisses on Eggsy’s hips and ran his tongue over his cock.

“Move.” Eggsy requested and Merlin began to push the finger in and out, timing it with the bob of his head on Eggsy’s length. “Oh that feels good, so different from when I tried myself.” Merlin gave it another couple minutes and then returned with two fingers and again after Eggsy adjusted he pushed a little and brushed at Eggsy’s prostate.

Merlin was impressed with the string of curse words that came out of Eggsy. He pulled off Eggsy’s cock. “I can tell ye’ve worked on the docks. That’s sailor talk if I ever heard it.”

“Less talking, more with the fingers.” Eggsy said arching his hips up. Merlin responded by pressing three into the lad. “Okay less comfortable now.”

“I can stop.” Merlin offered.

“No, I want this. Tonight, doing this tonight, this matters.” Eggsy looked at him. “Close as we get to a wedding night. So you are going to deflower me.”

Merlin laughed a little but kept stretching Eggsy. He was aching to be inside the lad but wanted him as comfortable as possible.

“Merlin please, I’m ready, this is killing me. Please.” Eggsy begged. He need more, though he couldn’t quite define what that more was.

Merlin nodded and thoroughly coated his cock in the oil and moved in between Eggsy’s legs. He bunched the blankets a little more under his hips. “Breathe out and try to stay relaxed.” And he pushed slowly into Eggsy.

It hurt, though not as much as Eggsy thought it might, but still not comfortable. He tried to breathe through it and relax but it was an odd feeling.

Merlin was fully inside Eggsy and it was all he could do not to thrust though he was desperate too. He looked at Eggsy’s face. “I promise to love ye until the day I die. I will honour and cherish ye. With my body I do worship thee.”

Eggsy smiled. “The Commodore is a romantic.” His face grew solemn. “I’ll love you until the die I die. I’ll honour you and cherish and give you everything I have and am. With my body I do worship thee.”

Merlin kissed Eggsy and began to move slowly. “Oh my lad, you feel very good around me.”

“Still working this out.” Eggsy admitted. “But I’m fairly certain we’re doing this as much as possible.”

Merlin had never laughed before during sex and considered it a great gift. Soon though they both lost the ability to speak and Merlin went faster and harder and Eggsy lifted his hips to meet every thrust.

“Please.” Eggsy begged over and over. Merlin quickly began to tug at Eggsy’s cock and soon both were spilling, Merlin first and Eggsy quickly after. Merlin pulled out of Eggsy and lay beside him.

“I love ye lad.” His breath was hot and rough against Eggsy’s ear.

“Can’t talk, busy seeing heaven.” Eggsy said waving a hand in the air. “It’s pretty.”

Merlin cleaned them up as best he could and pulled Eggsy into his arms.

“I will do everything in my power to make ye happy lad.” Merlin said quietly.

“I’ve heard that ponies are good for that.” Eggsy said sleepily.

“You have a pony.” Merlin said dryly.

“Then promise me one day you’ll take me sailing, proper sailing on a ship. I want to see you command a ship.” Eggsy said.

Merlin ducked his head into Eggsy’s neck. “Ye said ship.” He grinned. “Ye said ship.”

“Had to get it correct at some point.” Eggsy curled more into Merlin’s arms and drifted off to the sound of water out their front door.

 


End file.
